The Truth Untold
by heotaeyi
Summary: Aku, Park Jimin adalah Hades dan kamu, Min Yoongi adalah Persephone yang selalu ingin aku miliki dalam pelukku. Hingga kini, aku tetap menunggumu dalam realita kebohongan yang ku nyatakan dalam kebenaran. [BTS Fanfiction] bxb. Minyoon with vkook. Fantasy!AU. Mitologi Yunani!AU [NEW CHAPTER]
1. Prolog

Rotasi takdir selalu menyatu menjadi satu

Sore itu aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tak dapat ku gapai. Bukan tak tergapai, hanya saja aku tahu bahwa Dementer akan menghalangi bahkan sang pemilik Olympus.

Setiap sore kau selalu berada di taman, keinginanku semakin besar untuk berada disisimu, memberikan persembahan berupa anggur untukmu, Persefone. Namun aku tak bisa.

Aku bagaikan mati bunuh diri dalam istana pasir neraka yang menyesakkan saat melihat bunga terus bermekaran tapi dalam lingkar bola matamu hanya berisi kesepian namun senyum dirimu tetap merekah seperti matahari milik Apollo yang selalu bersinar.

Dimanakah tempat kau pulang? Aku ingin mengantarmu, menetapkan diriku sebagai penyelamatmu hingga mengantarkanmu sampai selamat. Hanya jangan tunjukkan wajah manismu di depanku ketika pada saat dibelakangku kau menangis tersedu hingga kedua bahumu bergetar karena sungguh aku ingin memelukmu, tapi aku tak bisa.

Kau menyimpan berbagai rahasia yang tak dapat kau bagi, terutama bagiku. Aku bagaikan terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta membingungkan. aku tak menemukan jalan keluar, hanya lagi-lagi adalah jalan buntu.

Kau bukan Aphrodite yang mempunyai feromon berbau khas tentang kecantikan.

Kau bukan Hera yang dapat memikat dalam satu kata yang bernama pernikahan.

Kau hanya seorang Persefone, yang membuat seorang Hades jatuh hati, membuat Hades kecanduan hingga melupakan tugasnya untuk menyiksa para pendosa.

Tolong, jangan tersenyum padaku.

Kau tahu bahwa aku bisa memberikan apapun padamu, hanya saja aku tak bisa menunjukkan topeng wajahku padamu. Aku tak bisa memberikan semua kebenaran yang akan menyakitimu meskipun aku sangat ingin kau menatap tepat kedua netra mataku tanpa topeng sialan yang membuatku bernapas sesak.

Tapi, aku masih menginginkanmu.

Dibawah musim semi yang hangat, menerbangkan dedaunan yang nyata membelenggu hatiku untuk tetap terpaku padamu, aku melihatmu dari jarak jauh saja sudah begitu cukup, melihat rambutmu yang terbang terbawa angin, melihatmu memetik bunga di taman yang lagi-lagi menjadi tempat dimana aku jatuh padamu.

Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku bukan si buruk rupa, hanya saja aku tak bisa menunjukkan wujud asliku, aku tahu semua adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Aku adalah Hades dan kau adalah Persefone.

Aku adalah raja neraka yang tak pantas untuk jatuh hati pada sang ratu musim hangat seperti mentari.

Tapi, aku sungguh ingin memilikimu, membawamu pada kerajaanku.

Mengajakmu melihat sungai _Styix._

Membawamu melihat tempat penyiksaan terbaik.

Mungkin aku bisa meminta cupid untuk menembakkan panah cintanya pada dirimu, berikan aku waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa neraka tak begitu buruk.

"Aku menunggu _mu,_ Persefone."


	2. Chapter 1 (Who are you?)

**_The Truth Untold_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _(who are you?)_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_

 ** _Mitologi Yunani !AU_**

 ** _terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson_**

 ** _alur milik pemikiran sugarchimmy_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Hades x Persefone_**

 ** _•[Park Jimin x Min Yoongi]•_**

 ** _/...with.../_**

.

.

 ** _Hermes x Aphrodite_**

 ** _•[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]•_**

.

.

 ** _Zeus x Dementer_**

 ** _•[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin]•_**

 ** _warn:_** **rateM!**

BoysLove

_

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin Awal kita berjumpa adalah takdir yang merekayasa hingga aku terjebak pada seluk beluk hatimu.

Musim semi perlahan mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya, begitu sejuk menyegarkan hati. Musim yang selalu di nanti tanpa ada rasa terbebani, musim yang membawa amarah padam dalam satu hembusan angin dan menjadi bukti sebagai musim pertama kali dimana rasa kesepian itu ada bagi seorang Persefone.

Persefone yang mempunyai nama Min Yoongi adalah anak dari Zeus dan Dementer, memiliki tempat tinggal di kuil yang tepat berada di kaki gunung Olympus, kuil itu ditunjuk sendiri oleh Dementer, Ibunya, agar ia dapat memantau keadaan anaknya sendiri. Dementer takut dengan kenakalan para dewa yang selalu tak bisa mengatur hasrat mereka sendiri, Dementer sangat menjunjung kesucian untuk anaknya.

Kim Seokjin yang berperan sebagai Dementer sungguh menyanyai anaknya tanpa ingin menghancurkan kehidupan yang begitu didambakan oleh anaknya sendiri. Namun, ia lupa untuk bertanya pada sang anak tentang apa yang hati anak itu inginkan, ia hanya mengikuti perasaan seorang Ibu tanpa mengetahui keinginan sang anak.

Sungguh ironis. Sungguh dramatis.

Terlalu menganggap bahwa keinginan sang anak sejalan dengan keinginan sang ibu.

Terlebih saat musim semi ini terjadi adalah karna kepedigan Min Yoongi akan ibunya sendiri yang menjauhkan dirinya dari seluruh dewa.

Hanya Okeanid yang menjadi teman bagi Persefone di ladangnya.

Bunga perlahan bermekaran di taman yang terdapat pada kuil pribadi Persefone, ia menyukai saat-saat melihat matahari mulai menyinari berbagai tumbuhan yang ia puja.

Terpujilah Apollo, Jung Hoseok.

Yang tak pernah absen menerangi bumi dengan cahaya yang selalu menyilaukan.

Min Yoongi sering membawa sesajian persembahan berupa bunga matahari dari kebun miliknya sendiri sebagai wujud syukur untuk Jung Hoseok yang selalu menyinari setiap ladang di seluruh penjuru bumi, begitu pula dengan Hoseok yang selalu memuja Persefone dengan gandum dan anggur yang menjadi makanan kesukkan Min Yoongi.

Min Yoongi memang jarak terlihat sering berada di Olympus hanya pada saat pertemuan dengan para Dewa berupa jamuan makan atau saat titik balik matahari saja selebihnya Kim Seokjin yang lebih sering berada di Olympus bersama Kim Namjoon sang Zeus pemilik utuh Olympus.

Semuanya terbagi menjadi adil setelah Zeus menggulingkan kekuasaan orang tua mereka sendiri. Dengan Zeus pemilik Olympus beserta udara, Poseidon dengan wilayah kekuasaan berupa air yang berpusat pada lautan dan terakhir adalah Hades yang berkuasa atas Dunia Bawah.

Min Yoongi hanya lebih sering bertemu dengan ayahnya dan menghindari Dewa tetua terlebih utama adalah Hades karena hanya ia yang masih sendiri tanpa memiliki Ratu yang menempati kekuasaan Dunia Bawah.

"Persefone yang agung adakah salahku yang membuat anda termenung?" tanya seorang Nimfa yang menjadi teman setia dari Persefone.

Yoongi menenggok ke arah kanannya untuk menanggapi ucapan Nimfa, peri alam.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah hanya aku begitu lelah," jawab Yoongi sambil mengelus pergelangan tangan sebelah kanannya dengan perlahan. Ia gelisah.

"Haruskah aku memberitahu pada ibunda?" tanya Nimfa dengan hati-hati karena ia menyadari bahwa suasana hati Persefone sedang tidak baik terlebih dengan adanya gangguan pada beberapa tanaman yang dirusak oleh beberapa monter _brengsek._

"Tidak! Maksudku jangan beritahu ibu, aku tak mau ia khawatir dan pulang dari Olympus."

"Ah baiklah, nanti sore aku akan berkunjung pada Naiad di pinggir laut sebelah selatan kuil, bolehkan saya meminta izin?"

"Ah ya tentu, asal aku boleh ikut dan kau buatkan aku teh serta anggur yang diberikan oleh Dewa Apollo."

"Ingat, jangan beritahu ibunda jika kita pergi nanti!" tegas Yoongi yang membuat Nimfa itu sedikit bingung karena biasanya kemanapun Persefone pergi itu harus dengan izin Dementer yang selalu pada awalnya di tolak mentah-mentah.

Dementer sungguh ibu yang protektif.

•••••••••••••

"Ada hal yang begitu penting kau memanggilku, Joon _ie_?"

"Jaga sikapmu Park Jimin sang Hades, ini wilayahku dan bukan wilayahmu,"

"Cih, siapa juga yang menyebut ini wilayahku bodoh" sahut Park Jimin dengan wajah meremehkan sambil menunjukkan seringaian khas andalan sang Dewa Dunia Bawah.

"Hei, aku ini pintar _tolol!_ " jawab Namjoon yang tak mau kalah dan mulai tersulut emosi.

"Kalau pintar kenapa kau selalu menyetubuhi anakmu sendiri bodoh!"

"Daripada kau yang selalu bersama Nimfa dunia bawah, tak ada niatan mengencani salah satu Dewi?" sarkas Namjoon dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada kursi kehormatannya.

"Belum ada yang bisa menarik perhatianku maaf saja meskipun itu Aphrodite,"

"Hei, Jeon Jungkook itu sungguh memikat!"

"Ya ya ya, katakan pada dirimu yang mengejar untuk menyetubuhi _nya sialan!_." decihan terus keluar dari mulut Jimin seperti menjadi kebiasaan jika dipertemukan dengan Namjoon yang akan selalu adu mulut tanpa henti.

 _Selalu._

Selalu seperti itu hingga mengesampingan tujuan mereka bertemu tentang penyerangan Naiad, peri air, yang sering di temukan sekarang di sekitar pesisir pantai. Entahlah mungkin raksasa bawah air mulai mengamuk terlebih adanya pergerakan di Gunung sebelah Barat Daya Olympus yang membuat Hades pusing memikirkan apa sebenarnya rencana dari monster-monser itu.

Yang pasti itu adalah rencana busuk yang hanya merepotkan bagi Dewa.

"Aku menduga adanya kerja sama antara monster air dan monster yang ada di gunung, tak mungkin mereka saling muncul di waktu yang sama."

"Hmm.. Benar, terlebih Dementer sering bercerita tentang adanya kerusakan pada tanaman bahkan nyanyian Persefone katanya tak begitu berpengaruh." jelas Namjoon sambil berjalan menyusuri tanaman belakang milik dirinya yang dibuat oleh Seokjin saat Namjoon memberikan kuil untuk Yoongi saat beberapa tahu silam.

"Persefone?" tanya Jimin dengan dahi yang menggambarkan raut bingung. Ia seperti tak pernah mendengar nama itu, bahkan mungkin belum pernah bertemu, mungkin.

"Kau tak tahu Min Yoongi? Anakku dengan Seokjin. Astaga Jimin, makanya setiap jamuan makan Olympus jangan pamit terlebih dulu." ucap Namjoon dengan gelengan kepala penghantar sebagai jawaban betapa bodohnya Jimin tak mengetahui Persefone, salah satu Dewi yang diincar oleh banyak Dewa.

Terutama oleh Kim Taehyung sang Hermes yang tiada henti menggoda anaknya itu. Kalau bukan karena perlindungan yang diberikan Seokjin pada Yoongi, mungkin terjadi permusuhan antara Yoongi, Taehyung serta Jungkook.

Sungguh, jangan sampai Jimin tahu tentang Yoongi, pasti ia akan kena marah oleh Seokjin. Apalagi kepadaJimin pemilik Dunia Bawah.

"Tidak, dia tinggal diselah kamar yang mana disini? Aku yakin dia tinggal di Olympus."

"Bukan!" jawab Namjoon dengan cepat karena rasa gugup.

"Lalu kalau bukan disini kemudian dimana Persefone tinggal?" pertanyaan dari setiap ucapan Jimin mutlak adalah peringan intimidasi yang mengganggu setiap sel saraf otak Namjoon untuk berpikir rasional.

 _Dapat kau Kim Namjoon!_

Gelagat gugup Namjoon begitu terbaca saat pembicaraan mengenai Persefone. Jimin tahu, kelebihan yang dimiliki oleh dirinya adalah bisa mudah membaca situasi dan sekarang kesimpulan yang ia dapat adalah bahwa _Persefone_ adalah sesuatu yang disembunyikan Namjoon.

 **TBC.**


	3. chapter 2 (im your king)

The Truth Untold

Chapter **_2_**

 ** _(I'm your King_** )

_

Mitologi Yunani !AU

terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson

alur milik pemikiran sugarchimmy

Hades x Persefone

•[Park Jimin x Min Yoongi]•

.

/...with.../

.

Hermes x Aphrodite

•[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]•

.

Zeus x Dementer

•[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin]•

warn: rateM

BoysLove

_

[ ]

Sayup-sayup hembusan angin mengantarkan helaian rambut Park Jimin terbang terbawa tiupan angin yang terasa menyejukkan. Kedua kakinya perlahan turun dari kereta emas yang menjadi kendaraan seorang Hades di dunia atas. Pelahan kepalanya menoleh kekanan dan kekiri berusaha untuk menemukan orang lain yang berada disekitar tempat tersebut, sayangnya, tak ada orang sama sekali. Membuat Jimin menyernyitkan dahinya sendiri, harusnya paling tidak ia bertemu dengan beberapa Nimfa yang pasti akan menemani Dewi Persefone yang merupakan seorang Dewi musim semi.

Kakinya melangkah tertatih menuju gerbang kuil yang mudah terbuka begitu saja, seketika matanya tersihir akan keadaan kuil kecil yang ada dihadapannya. Meskipun Kuil tempat tinggal Persefone tidak begitu besar tapi kuil kecilnya ini terasa begitu nyaman dan sejuk seakan aroma musim semi selalu mengiringi udara tanpa tiada henti, bunga-bunga bermekaran begitu terasa terutama aroma mawar bercampur vanilla yang begitu khas.

"Aroma bunga apa yang begitu memabukkan ini?" Pertanyaan yang Jimin ajukan pada dirinya sendiri. Tersihir akan aroma yang semakin menusuk kedua lubang hidungnya, membuat setiap saraf Hades terasa terbakar– begitu bergejolak. "Itu aromaku Tuan," sahut dari pemilik aroma yang membuat Jimin terjatuh dan perlahan memutar pijakannya menuju arah belakang tubuhnya.

Jimin merasa begitu bodoh dan salah tingkah saat bertatapan dengan Min Yoongi. Kedua bola matanya membola tepat saat menatap kedua netra biru safir bak samudera. Begitu menenangkan hingga membuat Jimin tak berkedip. "K-kau siapa?" tanya Jimin berlagak tak terjadi sesuatu yang salah dalam dirinya.

"Kau tak mengenalku?"

"Kau tak mengenalku?"

"Hei Tuan, kau mengulang pertanyaanku, aku Dewi Musim Semi. Jika kau ingin memberi sesembahan padaku maka tarulah di meja sebelah kanan dekat pancuran air itu." Tunjuk Yoongi dengan wajah yang dipaksakan tersenyum karena merasa kesal akan orang yang memujua _nya_ ini, merasa kesal sebegitu tak terkenalkah seorang Persefone yang agung?

"O–oh ya baik, jadi kau Persefone yang agung. Maafkan aku yang tak mengenali anda. Saya hanyalah rakyat biasa yang membutuhkan pertolongan anda." Elak Jimin yang mulai berbohong mengikuti alur yang terbawa begitu saja tanpa terduga.

Ya setidaknya ia bisa berpura-pura mendekati Persefone tanpa merasa takut karena sedang berhadapan dengan penguasa dunia bawah.

"Ya, aku tahu permohonanmu mengenai ladang yang dirusak oleh beberapa monster _lucu_ itu _kan_? Ya, aku sedang menanganinya." Senyum merekah terlihat dikedua sudut bibir Yoongi yang dalam terlihat dengan jelas oleh Jimin. Ia mengerti betapa pusingnya Yoongi karena kelakukuan _bedebah_ monster merepotkan yang membuat dirinya juga pusing. Monster-monster _sialan_ yang membawa dirinya bertemu calon tunggal Ratu Dunia Bawah. Sungguh keberuntungan yang memerlukan perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya.

 _hell_ , apapun rintangannya akan dilewati oleh Hades demi membantu Persefone agar tetap tersenyum, tidak seperti sekarang yang terlihat begitu memiliki beban berat yang dipikul, Jimin tidak suka melihat Yoongi menderita, meskipun ia tahu bahwa tak masuk akal jika dirinya dalam sekejap bisa jatuh hati dalam pelukan seorang Dewi Musim Semi yang eksistensinya tak begitu besar di Olympus. Tapi hal itu cukup membuat jantung Jimin berdebar tak menentu.

Mungkin saja, panah cinta Eros telah bekerja begitu cepat pada Jimin karena memang pada dasarnya mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Waktunya begitu tepat bagi Eros menyatukan dua sejoli yang pertama kali saling berjumpa. Sama-sama terpesona dan terjerat dalam ikatan membelenggu tak kasat mata.

Sulit dijabarkan, sulit dipahami tapi mampu dirasakan hanya dalam satu tarikan napas bahwa mereka saling tarik-menarik bagai dua kutub magnet.

"Hei, siapa namamu Tuan? Maaf jika aku lancang tapi apakah kau seorang Dewa atau hanya manusia biasa yang memohon pertolongan dariku?" selidik Yoongi dengan kedua mata memicik, menyelidiki dari sudut pandangnya sendiri. Melihat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Terasa janggal dengan hawa feromon _musk_ yang tercium dalam hidup Yoongi, hawa _musk_ milik Dewa entah siapa. Yoongi tak begitu menyelidiki wangi khas para Dewa dan Dewi Olympus karena proteksi Kim Seokjin yang begitu melekat pada dirinya. Selalu pulang cepat jika ada pesta di Olympus, selalu makan dalam diam saat perjamuan atau bahkan tak memberi pendapat saat rapat titik balik matahari terjadi setiap tahunnya. Semua karena peringai Ibunda yang menginginkan anaknya untuk tetap suci tanpa dijamah oleh Dewa lain. Tak ada yang pantas bahkan seorang Jung Hoseok sang Apollo _pun_ di tolak oleh Kim Seokjin.

"Panggil saja aku Jimin." Senyum menjadi penghantar perkataannya pada Yoongi. "Dan kau, manusia atau Dewa?" kepalanya mendekat untuk menghadap pada tubuh Jimin, menunggu bibir Jimin terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kalau begitu kau tebak saja sendiri," jawaban yang disertai dengan wajah ponggah; salah satu peringai maut Dewa Hades yang membuat Nimfa dunia bawah memperebutkan untuk sekedar bersentuhan dengan sang Raja.

"Aku tak mengajakmu untuk bermain teka-teki. Tapi, baiklah kalau kau tak mau mengaku, _lagipula_ aku tak begitu peduli."

"Jawaban anda sungguh menyakiti hatiku."

"Bagian mana dari kalimatku yang menyakiti hatimu, Tuan?" Yoongi berlalu perlahan meninggalkan Jimin yang masih berada di pelataran kuil. Sungguh Yoongi sangat penasaran dengan sosok Jimin, bertanya-tanya dalam kepalanya siapakah Jimin sebenarnya. Begitu menyesalnya ia yang tak pernah memperhatikan Dewa Olympus – _ya jika Jimin seorang Dewa dan kalupun dia adalah manuska, betapa lancangnya Jimin berbicara dan bersitatap dengan Min yoongi yang merupakan seorang Dewi._

Sungguh gila. Kepala Yoongi seakan ingin pecah memikirkan monser _brengsek_ ditambah dengan kemunculan Jimin yang membuat dirinya seakan ingin meledak.

"Tak usah pikirkan siapa aku Persefone yang agung, nanti juga kau akan menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Dan aku pastikan kau tak menghindar maupun menesal." Tangan Jimin perlahan dengan beranti membelai halus tangan Yoongi yang terkulai bebas di atas bangku taman. Kesempatan yang tak dibuang sia-sia oleh Jimin. Setiap _inchi_ dari kulit tubuh Yoongi terasa begitu halus terasa di telapak tangan Jimin. Kulit seputih susu yang terkena paparan sinar matahari sore membuat seorang Min Yoongi terlihat begitu cantik, elegan dengan keanggunan yang tidak dimiliki Dewi mana _pun_.

Jimin bersumpah tak akan melepaskan Yoongi lepas dari genggamannya. Ia harus dan pasti dapat membawa dan mewujudkan Min Yoongi menjadi Ratu yang pantas bersanding dengan Raja Dunia Bawah, _dirinya_.

[ ]

Jimin kembali menunggangi kereta emas miliknya yang terletak tersembunyi di balik pepohonan yang ada di hutan dekat kuil Persefone, mengeratkan pengangan pada tali acuan kuda agar keretanya berjalan cepat mengantarkan ia pulang tepat waktu.

Pikirannya terus berlayar mengarungi membawa nama Min Yoongi terhanyut hingga tak sadar bahwa ia sudah berada tepat di dekat pintu menuju kerajaannya. Mata Jimin berbinar geli mengingat saat-saat berjumpa dengan Yoongi. Tidak ada yang berani berbicara lancang kepada penguasa Dunia Bawah seperti yang Yoongi lakukan padanya. Mereka semua takut akan simbol kematian dan kegelapan yang telah melekat menjadi simbol Hades.

Tapi serius, Jimin ingin memiliki Yoongi seutuhnya. Membawa Persefone ke atas ranjangnya.

Berbicara membawa seorang Dewi ke atas ranjang, terlebih Persefone adalah anak dari Kim Namjoon bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Terutama Kim Seokjin tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Hades dan Persefone terlalu berbeda, sang pemilik kegelapan bersanding dengan sang pemilik keceriaan. Sungguh berbanding terbalik mengingat jarak yang terbentang begitu luas diantara keduanya. Tentu saja mendapatkan restu dari Dewi Kesuburan bukanlah hal yang gampang dilakukan. Hal itu seperti mimpi belaka, sulit untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Jimin mengehela napas gusar, dia sepertinya harus melepaskan Yoongi begitu saja tapi setengah hatinya masih belum ikhlas membiarkan Yoongi bersama Dewa lain selain dirinya sendiri. Tidak, Jimin tidak pernah mau berbagi yang menjadi miliknya tapi pikiran rasional Jimin terus berkata bahwa Yoongi adalah satu dari beberapa keinginan mutlak Jimin yang sulit tergapai. Jimin memiliki banyak tanggung jawab yang harus segera ia kerjakan agar tidak terbengkalai terlebih keadaan di Dunia Atas sedang diserang oleh _bedebah_ monster-monster suruhan Gaia, ibunya.

[ ]

Sudah menjadi rutinitas tetap Kim Seokjin untuk mengunjungi putrinya setiap dua kali dalam seminggu, meskipun awalnya ia ingin sekali tinggal pada kuil anaknya itu namun Yoongi menolak ide tersebut dengan penolakan yang sangat keras. Yoongi beralasan ingin belajar mandiri dan tidak ingin selalu bergantung pada bantuan ibunya.

Seokjin bisa apa jika anaknya sudah menentang ide itu dengan sangat jelas, ia tak mau ambil resiko untuk membuat Yoongi marah dan sedih hanya karena kemauannya sendiri.

Jadi disinilah Seokjin, duduk di taman indah milik Yoongi dan menghadap timur menunggu terbitnya mentari pagi. Suhu masih terbilang dingin membuat Seokjin mengusap kedua lengannya dengan tangannya sendiri; peranda ia mulai kedinginan.

"Ah, aku sudah terlalu lama tidak mengunjungi Yoongi." Lirih Seokjin pada dirinya yang memang sudah dua minggu dia tidak datang mengungjungi Yoongi karena kesibukan Seokjin membantu Namjoon di Olympus serta menahan hasrat Namjoon sungguhlah sulit. Perlahan Seokjin mulai melangkah menuju kamar Yoongi yang terletak berada di lantai dua kuil. Kamar Yoongi di penuhi dengan bunga dengan beraneka warna yang membuat anaknya selalu betah berlama-lama berada di kamar. Seokjin melihat anaknya tepat berada di depan cermin besar sedang menata penampilannya.

Penampilan dari atas hingga bawah pakaian yang Yoongi kenakan dengan warna biru laut dan sedikit aksen kelopak bunga dibeberapa bagian baju tersebut menambah anggun penampilan Yoongi. Ia tak menyesali perbuatan yang dilakukan Namjoon padanya karena sungguh ia melahirkan anak yang begitu _cantik_ dengan kulit nan putih siap bersanting dengan matahari.

"Kau selalu menawan, Yoongi." Ucap Seokjin tepat berada didaun pintu dan berjalan masuk menghampiri Yoongi yang tersenyum ceria memandang kehadiran Seokjin.

"Ibu, kenapa tidak memberitahu jika akan datang?" sahut Yoongi dengan raut menekuk, "Hei, aku memberimu kejutan." "Tapi, aku tidak menyiapkan sesembahan untukmu, bu." Ya, Yoongi selalu memberikan persembahan berupa sayuran segar untuk Dementer sebagai ucapan syukur karena ibunya terus datang untuk melihat keadaan Yoongi.

"Jangan pikirkan sesembahan untukku, ayo lebih baik kita sarapan bersama. Ibu sudah membuat sarapan kesukaanmu dengan teh yang ayahmu berikan dari Olympus." Dan bola mata Yoongi berbinar sangat antusias. "Ibu, hari ini aku akan pergi ke ladang bunga, para Nimfa sudah menungguku," lanjut Yoongi membiarkan Seokjin mengusak pucuk kepalanya dan mencium helaian rambut Yoongi yang menguarkan bau harum. Kemudian, Seokjin mengecup kening Yoongi lembut.

Dewa Hermes dan Dewa Apollo selalu berusaha mengambil Persefone dari dirinya. Dengan membiarkan Yoongi berada di kuil kecil ini, Seokjin sudah berhasil menghindari Yoongi dari Taehyung serta Hoseok yang selalu menginginkan Yoongi menjadi pendampng mereka.

Seokjin hanya tidak rela menjadikan Yoongi milik orang lain. Dia hanya terlalu egois untuk memendam Yoongi untuk dirinya sendiri.

[ ]

Sudah semenjak terakhir kali Jimin menjejakkan kaki dari Dunia Atas, kondisi akalnya semakin menurun. Membuat dirinya terus termenung. Kunjungan kerja kali ini datang dari Erinyes, salah satu anak buah Jimin. Erinyes adalah Dewi kemarahan dan pembalasan dan Erinyes berjumlah tiga yaitu: _Alekto_ yang terkenal dengan Kim Mingyu , _Tisifon_ si Song Minho yang sering dipanggil Mino, serta _Megaira_ bernama Bambam. Mereka datang menemui Jimin untuk melaporkan tentang penyiksaan arwah seorang pria yang membunuh seluruh keluarganya dengan sengaja.

"Hei Gyu, tadi Tuan Jimin sudah mengizinkan kita untuk menghukum roh pria muda itu dengan membakarnya di api _kan?_ " tanya Mino yang sedari tadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan interaksi Jimin.

Kemudian Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Mino dan menjawab, "Mino, tadi Tuan Jimin tidak berkata boleh atau _pun_ tidak, ia hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng tidak jelas bahkan tadi mata Tuan Jimin hanya menatap ke atas, bukan begitu Bam yang kau amati?"

" _Huh_ , akhir-akhir ini Tuan Jimin hanya mengurung dirinya di istana tanpa melakukan tanggung jawabnya," gerutu Bambam sambil mengusap wajahya frustasi.

"Jackson, lakukan sesuatu!" yang dipanggil Jackson adalah Hypnos yang merupakan tangan kanan Jimin di Dunia Bawah.

" _Ah_ , Tuan Jimin yang agung akan melemparku pada sungai Flegethon jika aku membicarakan ini tapi, menurut pendapatku ini dikarenakan seorang gadis," ucap Jackson setengah berbisik.

"Hei Jackson aku yakin kau akan dilempar pada sunga Flegethon yang penuh api karena telah membicarakan Jimin dibelakang," tangkis Mingyu dengan kekehan.

" _Bodoh!_ Kau yang memaksaku _tolol!_ " desis Jackson dengan menahan marah, "Tapi, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Mino dengan rasa penasaran yang meningkat.

"Dewi Musim Semi," jawab Jackson berbisik, "Dari Dunia Atas? _Oh,_ ini bencana!" jawab Bambam sambil menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri yang tidak terasa gatal.

Jackson berdeham gugup saat melihat Hades melangkah menuju keluar dari istana, berjalan melewati mereka tanpa menoleh atau menyapa seperti biasanya. Rautnya datar dan sedikit bingung, mungkin sebentar lagi Jimin akan berganti menjadi _Dewa Linglung_.

"Jackson benar, hanya efek jatuh cintalah yang membuat seseorang melupakan segalanya, melupakan akal pikirannya dan mengutamakan kehendak hati, aku yakin Tuan Jimin sedang frustasi membawa pujaan hatinya itu ke Dunia Bawah," timpal Mingyu yang membuat dirinya mendapatkan pukulan pada tubuhnya dari kembaran Erinyesnya serta dari Jackson, orang kepercayaan Jimin.

Jimin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan sekali sentak pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, ide gila muncul begitu saja saat mendengar laporan Erinyes jelek itu. Ia takkan melewatkan ide cemerlang ini untuk memantau dan mendekati Yoongi.

Jimin berjalan menuju lemarinya dimana terletak helm kegelapan yang dapat membuat penggunanya tak terlihat keberadaannya. Hal itu yang Jimin pakai untuk berada pada jarak dekat dengan Yoongi. Lalu Jimin menggenggam helm itu di tangan sebelah kanannya dan berjalan keluar menuju istana.

 _Ah ya_ , betapa bodohnya Jackson dan kawanan Erinyes menyebalkan itu membicarakan Jimin, Jimin bisa mendengar obrolan mereka. _Sialan_ memang mereka, ingin sekali dia mengoyak leher dari sekumpulan penggosip itu namun niatnya urung karena Yoongi lebih penting.

Dengan tegas ia berjalan menjauhi sekumpulan _bedabah_ penggosip yang seketika diam saat ia berjalan melewatinya. Jimin hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ada niatan untuk menegur sapa. Lain kali ingatkan Jimin untuk benar-benar membuat mereka semua tenggelam dalam sungai Flegethon.

[ ]

Tibalah Jimin tepat di ladang milik Yoongi dengan hamparan bunga yang sukses membuat Jimin seorang Hades terpukau.

 _Ah sungguh istriku luar biasa.._

Helm yang ia bawa dari Dunia Bawah segera ia pakai dan menyembunyikan kereta emasnya sekitar 500 meter jauh dari ladang Yoongi, hal itu dilakukan agar Yoongi tidak curiga. _Tentu saja, Park Jimin begitu pintar_

Kakinya menapaki ladang Yoongi dengan _mengendap-endap_ , takut jika ada yang melihatnya berada di sekitar Yoongi.

 _Sejak kapan aku bodoh, ya ampun Park Jimin yang mempesona menjadi bodoh hanya karna seorang gadis. Bahkan, Zeus saja tidak dapa melihatku jika menggunakan helm ini!_

Langkah Persefone terlihat angun dengan gelak tawa yang nyaring terdengar dalam gendang telinga Jimin, membuat jantung Jimin berdegup cepat bahkan tiap lantunan merdu lagu yang Yoongi nyanyikan bagaikan bunga tidur penghantar Jimin pada mimpi indah.

Kaki telanjang Yoongi dengan lincah menebarkan bibit bunga pada setiap petak tanah yang masih kosong menjadikan tanah tersebut tumbuh dan mekar seketika yang membuat para Nimfa disekitar sana memekik riang dan membuat Jimin menghangat melihat Yoongi bahagia.

 _Aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia, sayang..._

Jimin terus terpaku, mata pekatnya tidak dapat lepas dari sosok Yoongi yang dengan mudahnya menebar senyum, tinggi Yoongi dan Jimin tidak begitu jauh berbeda, keduanya hampir memiliki tinggi yang sama membuat Jimin menghayal untuk memeluk Yoongi. Badan tegapnya sekarang tepat bersandar pada salah satu pohon besar yang teduh, tempat yang tepat untuk mengagumi Dewi Musim Semi itu.

Perlahan sore mulai menyamput, membangunkannya dari tidur yang nyenyak, bahkan bagi Jimin tidur dibawah pohon termasuk tidur yang _nyaman_ , sungguh kehilangan akal jika sedang jatuh cinta. Ia mulai memandang kekanan dan kekiri dan mulai berdiri mencari keberadaan Yoongi yang tak terlihat oleh jarak pandang matanya. Rasa gundah dan gelisah menguar begitu saja saat melihat Yoongi tak ada dalam tatapannya, membuat langkah kakinya dengan cepat menyusuri setiap jalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Jimin terhanyut.

Matanya mengunci. Kedua lututnya seakan lemas dan kakinya serasa tidak dapat digerakkan. Otakknya seakan lumpuh tidak dapat bekerja.

Yoongi _nya_ ada disana.

Yoongi _nya_ sedang terlelap diantara bunga bermekaran. Begitu cantik dan mendambakan. Jimin berjalan mendekat dan meraih beberapa helai rumput yang menutupi wajah Yoongi. Merapikan helaian rambut yang tertata tak beraturan karena tiupan angin yang cukup kencang di sore hari.

Yoongi sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya, tanpa merasa terganggu karena adanya suatu pergerakan, hal itu pula yang membuat jantung Jimin semakin berdebar, berpacu begitu kencang.

Jimin tidak dapat menahannya _lagi_ , hati-hati dia menunduk mendekati wajah Yoongi dan perlahan menyatukan bibirnya pada ranum merah muda milik Yoongi yang sangat memikat. Hanya menempel saja tanpa ada niatanya untuk membangunkan sang pujaan hati dari mimpi indah.

[ ]

Hermes tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana _lagi_ untuk dapat menenangkan Aphroite. Sungguh, Jeon Jungkook adalah orang pertama yang membuat Kim Taehyung kebingungan. Hanya karena rasa cemburu bahkan membuat Hermes pusing, seperti sekarang ini, sulit membuat Jungkook berhenti menangis hanya karena ia berbicara bahwa Min Yoongi salah satu Dewi Olympus yang cantik. Bukan maksud Tehyung untuk membandingkan, meskipun terpikir untuk membuat kekasihnya itu cemburu tapi tidak akan pernah ia lakukan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei, _bunny_ kelinci Kim Taehyung yang manis, berhenti menangis _hm_?"

"Bagaimana aku tak menangis Hyung, kau memuji Dewi lain di depan wajahku, di depan wajah cantiku ini, Hyung!" sahut Dewi bermarga Jeon dengan wajah menekuk dan bibir yang begitu menantang untuk dilahap –menurut seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Okay, maafkan aku ya? Aku takkan ulangi lagi _sayang,_ sungguh hanya Jeon Jungkook pemilik hatiku ini, baikan _hm_?" Tangan Taehyung merambat meremas pinggul Jungkook, membuat Dewi cantik itu memekik karena terkejut. Perlahan wajah keduanya sejajar, saling bersibobrok memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang mulai melembut.

" _Cih_ , kau mulai jago gombal Hyung!" "Hanya padamu, _bunny!_ " Perlahan tapi pasti keduanya mulai mempertemukan kedua dahi dan memulai kisah romantis di taman Olympus dengan kedua belah bibir yang saling berpagutan: tanda bahwa mereka berbaikan.

 **TBC.**


	4. Chapter 3 (give me ur love)

The Truth Untold

Chapter **3**

( **give me ur love** )

Mitologi Yunani !AU

terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson

alur milik pemikiran sugarchimmy

.

Hades x Persefone

•[Park Jimin x Min Yoongi]•

/...with.../

Hermes x Aphrodite

•[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]•

Zeus x Dementer

•[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin]•

BoysLove

.

.

[ ]

_

Yoongi merasa mimpi yang ia alami begitu indah, bermimpi tentang ciuman yang begitu terasa nyata, terasa begitu hangat dan memabukkan. Ia mulai meraba belah bibirnya yang terasa sedikit basah dan mulai mengusapnya perlahan. Dirinya sedikit tersentak saat di sebelah kanannya terdapat pria yang beberapa hari lalu datang ke kuil. Seingat Yoongi nama pria itu adalah Jimin.

"Iya benar, Jimin..."

" _Hmm,_ ada apa memanggilku?" ucap Jimin sambil menurunkan lengan tangannya yang menutupi kedua matanya agar terhindar dari terik sinar matahari sore, kedua netra Jimin tepat menatap Yoongi yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya.

" _Huh_ , kau tidak tidur?" sahut Yoongi dengan dengusan yang membuat Jimin tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau mengiraku tertidur?"

"I-iya ku kira begitu, sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" ujar Yoongi sambil medongakkan kepalanya memandang langit sore yang bercampur warna jingga serta biru laut.

"Indah,"

"–kau indah Persefone, kau dengan kombinasi senja sungguh menakjubkan," ucap Jimin sambil menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada tanah dan mengambil posisi untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi.

"Bukan pujian yang ingin aku dengar, sepertinya," sinis Yoongi yang sedang berusaha menutupi kegugupan dalam dirinya serta ia yakin pipinya merah merona hanya karena perkataan sialan Jimin. Jimin sukses membuat Yoongi tidak mengerti akan perubahan degup jantungnya sendiri. Yoongi begitu tak mengenali rasa apa yang ia tengah alami membuat dirinya seakan bingung.

"Yoongi, ku yakin, mulai sekarang kau harus membiasakan dirimu menerima pujian yang keluar dari mulutku ini." Jimin menatap warna biru samudra tepat dikedua jendela bola mata Yoongi, memberikan Yoongi sebuah tatapan intimidasi dan begitu menguasai, membuat Yoongi diam mematung hanya karena sebuah tatapan sekelam malam milik Jimin.

"Kenapa aku harus? Memang siapa dirimu..." keluh perkataan Yoongi yang keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, wajah protes Yoongi berhasil membuat Jimi gemas kemudian sang Hades tersenyum begitu lembut dan menjawab,

"Aku Dewa, Yoon"

Yoongi tahu bahwa insting dalam dirinya benar bahwa Jimin adalah dewa. Ya, Jimin adalah dewa. Betapa bodohnya Yoongi yang tidak tahu akan fakta itu, ia merasa malu terhadap Jimin juga terhadap dirinya sendiri. Yoongi menghela napas kasar, bahunya turun seakan gemulai tak bertenaga dan wajahnya datar terlihat sedikit murung.

"Maaf– "

"Hei, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Persefone..." potong Jimin menyela ucapan Yoongi.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu, maafkan aku," ucap Yoongi sekali lagi.

Jimin menghela napas.

"Kau tidak salah Yoon." "–Yoongi, tatap aku," kata Jimin sambil perlahan menggenggam tangan kanan Yoongi yang terkulai diatas rerumputan, hal itu membuat Yoongi seakan sadar dan melihat ke arah Jimin dengan diam.

" _Hmm_..." gumam Yoongi,

"Dengar Persefone, kau tidak salah dan aku tak mempermasalahkan tentang kau mengenal aku atau tidak. Jadi, hilangkan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Hei lihat wajahmu, sungguh menggemaskan, sungguh!"

"Jimin, maafkan aku, sungguh, lalu kau dewa apa? Maaf aku tidak tahu, biar aku menebusnya dengan memberikan persembahan untukmu," tanya Yoongi penuh harap yang membuat Jimin sedikit lega namun harus _kah_ sekarang Jimin mengungkapkan identitas aslinya?

"Kalau aku beritahu, kau harus janji satu hal," jeda Jimin "–sikapmu tidak boleh berubah sedikitpun padaku, janji?" tanya Jimin sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk membuat suatu perjanjian dengan Yoongi, dan hal itu disambut dengan uluran kelingking Yoongi, membuat kedua kelingking antara dewa dan dewi itu menyatu.

Ya, meskipun Jimin tahu bahwa uluran yang Yoongi berikan terlihat masih ragu.

"Janji."

Senyum Yoongi mengembang.

"Jimin aku menunggu jawabanmu..."

" _Hmm..._ Pesefone maaf, a-aku Park Jimin adalah Hades."

Sunyi.

Waktu seakan berhenti membuat keduanya terdiam. Saling menunggu.

Jimin menunggu tanggapan Yoongi namun orang yang diharapkan hanya diam bagaikan patung. Tubuhnya layaknya tak bergerak membuat Jimin sedikit menyesali atas mengakuan dirinya itu tapi setengah hatinya sangat ingin Pesefone mengenal Hades.

Park Jimin ingin Min Yoongi megenal dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Park Jimin ingin Yoongi menerima dirinya tanpa ada rasa takut.

"Hades yang a-agung," ucap Yoongi terbata, "–aku akan memberikan persembahan domba hitam untukmu sebagai ucapan maafku," kata Yoongi yang diucapkan dalam satu tarikan napas tanpa jeda.

Jimin tertawa.

Tingkah Yoongi membuat Jimin senang, Yoongi sungguh lucu, ingin sekali ia membawa Yoongi ke dunia bawah dan menahannya diatas ranjang, namun, ia tidak bisa. Jimin masih menghargai Yoongi dan Jimin tidak ingin membuat Yoongi membenci dirinya bahkan hal terparah adalah menjauhi dirinya. Tidak, Jimin tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Tidak usah Yoon," "–hei Yoon, besok kau sibuk tidak?" tanya Jimin bersemangat.

" _Eumm..._ Besok aku hanya pergi ke ladang untuk memetik bunga saja."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan ide pergi ke ladang bersamaku?" tanya Jimin hati-hati.

Dewi musim semi yang ada dihadapannya menunjukkan raut wajah berpikir sesekali dan hingga hitungan menit kedua Yoongi mengangguk–tanda setuju. Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Jimin bahagia hingga tanpa sadar ia melakukan gerakan seperti meninju udara, meluapkan emosi dan perasaan senangnya.

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama saling menyelami perasaan yang dialami satu sama lain, kadang menunduk hanya untuk melihat rerumputan atau bunga yang tumbuh disekitar atau bahkan hanya menatap langit sore yang menampakkan keindahan akan senja dengan angin yang sejuk. Disekitar mereka berdiam, bunga yang mulai menguncup seketika bermekaran–menandakan bahwa Persefone sedang bahagia.

Harapan di hati Jimin semakin tumbuh, bahkan ia tidak ragu mengakui bahwa ia telah benar-benar menyukai eksistensi Yoongi–sang Persefone dalam hidupnya mulai detik ini.

"Yoongi, kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Jimin sambil melihat langit yang mulai menggelap.

"A-ah ya benar, baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang sebelum ibu mengkhawatirkan diriku yang pulang terlambat.." ucap Yoongi sambil perlahan melangkah meninggalkan Jimin.

"Tunggu Yoongi–" teriak Jimin agak kencang karena terlalu lama berpikir akan keinginan terpendamnya itu.

"Mau kuantar dengan kereta perangku?"

_

[ ]

Olympus diterpa kabar yang membuat resah semua orang. Ramalan dari sang Oracle yang terdapat di perkemahan Demigod membuat seisi perkemahan panik. Para dewa serta dewi yang medengar ramalan itu nampak berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban dari berbagai kalimat tersirat itu.

 _Sumpah terlarang telah dinodai._

 _Dunia akan mengalami titik terendah keterpurukan._

 _Air mata akan mengawali kisah pilu sang dewa tetua._

 _Kebijaksanaan meraih penghormatan._

 _Pengkhianat datang beralaskan amarah membuat darah murni tak terlihat_

 _Gunung tertinggi seakan bergoncang dengan musuh membawa dendam hingga pintu ajal._

Dan tentu saja hal itu menjadi suatu kenyataan dimana beberapa hari ini bumi seakan mendapat perlawanan dari berbagai monster. Baik dari monster skala kecil hingga sedang. Tingkah laku monster-monster itu semakin hari pergerakannyasemakin menjadi, membuat beberapa dewa sibuk hanya demi melumpuhkan monster-monster yang terus bermunculan tiada henti.

Ramalan sang Oracle seakan menjadi kenyataan yang terpasang jelas menjadi awal pertanda kehancuran Olympus, ya jika tidak ditangani dengan serius. Tentu hal itu berhasil menumbuhkan panik yang tidak diakui begitu jelas oleh dewa-dewi Olympus termasuk tiga dewa terkuat; Hades, Poseidon serta Zeus. Rasa panik membuat perkemahan untuk anak-anak Demigod–Setengah dewa dan setengah manusia harus bersiap siaga apabila terjadi perang tidak terduga. Semuanya harus siap, tidak hanya jasmani tetapi batin setiap pribadi _pun_ harus dikuatkan agar dapat melewati situasi genting dengan pikiran yang rasional.

Rapat secara pribadi diadakan oleh tiga dewa terkuat saat malam mencapai puncaknya. Situasi terbangun sedikit mencekam karena ketiga dewa tersebut mengetahui pergerakan monster-monster yang semakin banyak terjadi.

Ruang perpustakaan Zeus menjadi saksi tatapan tajam dari ketiga dewa saling dilemparkan, terlebih dengan makian yang tidak pernah selesai jika ketiganya bertemu. Bagaikan tikus dan kucing yang jarang sekali akur bahkan bisa ditiblang tidak pernah.

"Jika ditelusuri dari ramalan itu, salah satu dari kita bertiga akan menjadi puncak target dari penyerangan ini," ucap Poseidon bernama korea Choi Minho.

"Aku rasa ini mengarah pada Zeus..." terka Jimin sambil mengelus dagunya belagak seperti sedang berpikir.

"Hei Park, jangan memancing amarahku," sahut Namjoon dengan dengusan yang tertahan.

"Aku berbicara kenyataan, kau selalu saja menjadi pusat penyerangan karena banyak yang mencoba mencuri posisi kekuasaanmu itu," cerca Jimin tak mau kalah dalam beradu argumen.

"Benar juga pernyataanmu Jimin. Joon coba kau pikirkan siapa musuhmu yang paling gencar menyerangmu?" tanya Minho yang berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan bergerak melihat-lihat isi buku yang dimiliki Namjoon.

"Hei Joon, aku pinjam salah satu bukumu ya..." tambah ucapan Minho yang membuat Namjoon hanya mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak setuju tapi tetap saja gerakan itu tak digubris oleh Minho yang tetap menjalankan aksi meminjam buku Namjoon yang kepalang menggiurkan.

"Minho, kita sedang rapat, cepat kembali duduk atau aku bakar buku yang kau pegang dengan kedua tanganku ini!"

"–Hei Jimin itu bukuku _bodoh!_ " jawab cepat Namjoon saat mendengar penuturan kalimat Jimin.

"Choi Minho kau dengar aku tidak.. Aku bisa membakarmu hidup-hidup!" tegas Jimin yang membuat Minho meninggalkan salah satu buku yang ia baca dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, ia begitu takut saat Jimin sedang marah apalagi mengancam dengan api. Kata-kata Jimin adalah mutlak.

"Baiklah, maaf aku tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena ulah tanganmu Jimin",

"Kau punya pendapat tentang penyerangan ini?" tanya Namjoon.

"Menurutku, oh ini hanya pendapatku saja, mungkin ada beberapa perlawanan dari Tartaros, titan disana semakin gencar berbuat ulah,"

"Kronos?" tanya Minho sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kronos adalah salah satu titan terkuat serta ayah dari ketiga dewa terkuat yang membuat ketiganya pernah ditelah oleh ayahnya sendiri. Atas usaha Zeus _lah_ semuanya bisa dimuntahkan oleh Kronos dan Zeus telah mengalahkan Kronos dan membuatnya ditahan di Tartaros yang berada dalam kekuasaan Hades, Dunia Bawah.

"Ya bisa jadi, aku sering mendapatkan pesan dari ayah, ah _persetan_ dengan sebutan ayah. Dia berkata bahwa dia akan segera membayar apa yang kita lakukan padanya." Jelas Jimin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada bidang miliknya.

"Itu bisa dibilang dalam bentuk ancaman, kau harus terus memantaunya,"

"Oleh karena itu aku izin pulang karena besok aku akan memantau apakah ada monster biadah di ladang milik calon Ratuku!" kata Jimin sambil melambaikan tangan pada Namjoon dan Minho segera berjalan meninggalkan Olympus dan pergi menuju gerbang dunia bawah.

"Namjoon, siapa Ratu Jimin?" tanya Minho penasaran,

"Anakku, Pesefone..." lanjut Namjoon sambil berbalik menuju pintu perpustakaan,

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?" tanya Minho lagi yang membuat Namjoon mengakhirnya dengan kata, "Entahlah," berkata menggedikan bahunya meninggalkan Minho sendiri dalam ruangan perpustakaan Namjoon.

"Sialan, kenapa aku ditinggal–Hei Namjoon!"

[ ]

Kadang hidup memberikan beberapa variasi pilihan yang kadang sulit untuk dipilih bahkan tidak mudah untuk dipahami.

Hidup layaknya terjebak dala sebuah _maze_ yang terus bergulir, kadang menemukan jalan yang tepat atau kadang menemukan jalan yang sama–jalan yang pernah dilewati dan kadang di dalam sebuah maze yang kita nyatakan dalam lingkaran kehidupan, seringkali kita menemukan jalan buntu yang membuat kita harus berputar arah dan beralih ke lain haluan, seperti mencoba jalan lain bahkan dalam kehidupan nyata kita pun sering mengganti tujuan hidup.

Hidup bagaikan _maze_ , _ya_ itu benar. Kita sering mengalami jalan berliku yang terus membutuhkan jalan keluar sebagai pedoman utama yang mengarahkan kita untuk menemukan jalan keluar. Membutuhkan suatu keselamatan.

Dan satu-satunya cara untuk bisa keluar adalah dengan berusaha, bersabar serta mengerti cara kerja dari peta maze tersebut. Layaknya kita sendiri harus mengetahui cara kerja untuk mengelola pola hidup kita sebagaimana agar kita menemukan jalan yang tepat agar tidak salah alur apalagi tersesat.

Tersesat adalah cara yang kemudian hari akan disesali dan dirutuk sebagai suatu kesalahan yang tidak diinginkan dan tidak diulang untuk kedua kalinya namun, tetap saja kita selalu terjebak dalam kesesatan yang sama.

Penyesalan yang terjadi berulang kali adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia.

Salah satu bentuk nyata yang mudah di _analogi_ kan secara konkrit adalah cinta.

Cinta mempunyai dua sisi yang saling bertolak belakang. Satu sisi mengarah pada keadaan menguntungan dan satu sisi lainnya mengarah pada keadaan keterpurukan. Atau _acapkali_ cinta adalah layaknya dua kubu magnet yang memiliki gaya tarik-menarik. Saling membutuhkan satu sama lain meski mempunya dua sisi berbeda yang terlihat jelas dan hal itu terlukis jelas dalam satu kata cinta.

Cinta yang terjalin dalam suatu hubungan identik dengan; kesetiaan, kejujuran, kebohongan, pengkhiatan yang selalu diikat dengan sebuah kata janji. Janji yang sering menjadi bumerang. Janji yang kadang ditepati atau bahkan diingkari.

Janji yang ditepati adalah merupakan suatu kebahagiaan yang didukung oleh kejujuran melambangkan Dewi Aletheia, sedangkan janji yang diingkari menyatakan sebuah kebohongan belaka yang membuat sang penerima janji bahkan marah atau dendam–mengarah pada keburukan. Dan kebohongan dilambangkan oleh Dewi Apate.

Janji adalah kata termanis yang terucap, sebuah kata penenang yang terjadi berulang layaknya seperti candu bagi sang pengucap. Janji layaknya nikotin yang selalu dibutuhkan namun sulit untuk dihentikan bahkan, janji suci yang diucap dihadapan Tuhan pun berhasil dikhianati.

Kata penenang paling _mujarab_.

Kata penenang mengobat luka.

Berbicara mengenai Dewa memiliki kesamaan seperti layaknya manusia. Dewa _pun_ mengalami sebuah _maze_ kehidupan dalam kuasanya sendiri. Dewa mengenal cinta, dewa _pun_ mendalami cinta namun kadang mereka lupa akan cara kerja dari cinta itu sendiri. Sebagai contoh adalah hubungan terlarang Zeus dengan Dementer yang berhasil menjadikan Hera– _istri sah_ Zeus marah, atau tentang Aphrodite yang menghianati Hephaetus dan menjalin hubungan tersembunyi dengan Ares, atau hubungan Dewa dengan Nimfa yang sudah memiliki pendamping.

Dengan begitu, cinta juga suatu makna yang sulit dipahami oleh dewa sekalipun.

Manusia ataupun dewa lupa untuk menelusuri lebih jauh akan makna dari cinta, semuanya begitu terperosok jatuh hanya karena rupawan yang ditangkap oleh pandangan mata tanpa mendalami pandangan hati serta pola prilaku.

Sungguh mengenaskan.

Dan kali ini, benih cinta perlahan mulai tumbuh bagi seorang dewi. Yoongi sang Persefone. Dalam seumur hidupnya, Yoongi belum pernah merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang layaknya seperti habis mengikuti lomba lari maraton. Yoongi belum pernah mengalami dirinya gugup, rasa gugup yang dirasa berbeda jika menghadapi jamuan makan atau pada rapat titik balik matahari bersama dengan dewa-dewi Olympus.

Rasa gugup yang Yoongi alami jika bersama dengan Jimin memiliki taraf yang berbeda. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya juga tidak mengerti. Setiap bersama Jimin, Yoongi merasa gelitik geli yang terasa menjalar disekitar bagian perutnya. Ingin sekali ia bertanya pada Ibunya namun ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya panik. Tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa. Yoongi tahu sekali bagaimana sikap protektif dari Seokjin untuk dirinya.

Tindakan nyata apabila Seokjin tahu jika ia berhubungan dengan Jimin yang merupakan penguasa dunia bawah adalah menjauhkan keduanya atau bahkan mencoba mendekati Yoongi dengan Hoseok yang merupakan Dewa Apollo.

Ya, apabila Dementer dihadapkan dengan Hades dan Apollo, Persefone yakin kalau Dementer akan memilih Apollo– _Jimin tidak mendapat restu, kalah._

Min Yoongi tidak akan bercerita pada Seokjin tentang Jimin. Tidak.

Bunyi ketukan pada pintu kuil membuyarkan lamunan Yoongi di depan cermin. Ketukan itu membuatnya kaget serta panik, merasa bodoh bagaimana bisa ia melamun begitu lama...

Sekali lagi Yoongi melihat kearah cermin untuk menelusuri penampilannya; jubah yang ia kenakan terlihat begitu pas ditubuhnya tersebut serta warna _baby blue_ menampilkan kesan _cantik_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tergesa Yoongi menuruni tangga dan berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu bagi Jimin, _ya beruntung ibunya telah kembali ke Olympus._

Satu kesan yang diberikan Yoongi, Jimin tampan–dengan kemeja berwarna biru pekat layaknya seperti jubah kebanggaan sang Hades serta tidak lupa celana bahan yang terlihat pas dari bagian pinggul hingga mata kaki Jimin. Sempurna.

Hades telak mengintimidasi Persefone hanya dengan penampilan kerennya.

"M-maaf kau pasti menunggu, tadi aku sedikit bangun terlambat," ucap Yoongi gugup dengan arah mata memandang kearah lantai.

 _Demi tumbuhan kesayanganku, aku gugup..._

"Persefone pandang kedua mataku jika sedang bicara, sepertinya lantai lebih menarik ya?" Senyum Jimin mengembang membuat Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya.

" _Eh?_ "

"Kau sudah siap ke ladang? Ku rasa belum..." kata Jimin lembut,

"Ah ya, kau sudah sarapan Dewa Hades?" tanya Yoongi. Lambat aroma feromon lavender begitu menyengat menghampiri penciuman Jimin,

"Kau mempunyai wangi yang berbeda dari kemarin?" selidik Jimin penasaran,

"Sebenarnya setiap perasaan yang aku alami memiliki feromon wangi yang berbeda-beda, kemarin wangi yang kau cium adalah menggambarkan kebahagiaan," jelas Yoongi.

"Lalu wangimu yang sekarang mengambarkan?" tanya Jimin yang tetap menunjukkan senyum dihadapan Yoongi.

"I-itu menggambarkan pe-perasaan ta-kut atau gelisah," cicit Yoongi pelan dengan posisi yang mendudukkan kepalanya lagi menghadap lantai.

"Hei lihat aku Yoongi," kata Jimin sambil mengelus halus rahang pujaan hatinya, layaknya memberikan instruksi untuk membuat Yoongi menatap netra Jimin dan hal itu dipatuhi Yoongi.

"Aku hanya belum terbiasa berinteraksi dengan dewa atau dewi, apalagi kau adalah Dewa Hades yang termasuk dalam tetua," ujar Yoongi lemah membuat Jimin semakin melembutkan pandangan matanya dan perlahan bergerak untuk mencium kening Yoongi. Lama belah bibir milik Jimin menetap pada kening Yoongi dan kadang hal itu dimanfaatkan Jimin untuk sesekali menghirup aroma khas rambut milik Yoongi. Tentu hal itu membuat Yoongi menjadi salah tingkah serta tubuhnya terasa begitu kaku akan perbuatan yang sedang Jimin lalukan.

Kemudian Jimin berbisik, "Tidak ada niat untuk mengajakku sarapan bersama?" dan hal itu ditanggapi dengan anggukan polos, membuat Jimin gemas dan kembali merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi.

Tepat, Jimin berbisik disisi daun telinga Yoongi. Begitu menggelitik.

 _Kecupan selamat pagi dariku, Yoon..._

[ ]

"Masih ingat kejadian beberapa dekade belakangan, _bunny?_ " tanya Taehyung yang duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Bisa tidak usah ungkap masalah itu Tae Hyung," sahut Jungkook memelas namun dalam ucapannya tersirat sebuah amarah. Taehyung yakin jika dipancing sedikit lagi mengenai masalah itu, dapat dipastikan Jungkook akan meledak, marah berkepangjangan. Maka dari itu, Taehyung hanya diam sambil melihat Jeon Jungkook menyisir di depan cermin dengan rambut yang masih basah sehabis mandi.

"Hei kook _ie_ , mau dengar mitos yang didapat dari Dewa Hermes kesayanganmu ini tentang bangsa manusia?" tanya Taehyung yang berusaha membuat Jungkook untuk tersenyum, dan berhasil.

Jungkook menengok kearah Taehyung, "Tentang apa Hyung?"

"Tentang salah satu jembatan yang dikenal dengan _Bridge of Sighs_ yang berada di Italia, masyarakat disana mempercayai bahwa jika kita berciuman di bawah jembatan itu menggunakan gondola saat matahari terbenam, maka mereka berdua akan menjadi pasangan abadi," jelas Taehyung dengan senyum kotak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Serius hyung? _klise_ sekali, tapi termasuk romantis meskipun aku sebagai Dewa cinta, ya menganggap hal itu sebagai cerita yang dipercayai masyarakat belaka.."

"Mau mencoba membuktikannya, Jungkook _ie?_ " tanya Taehyung antusias dengan lengan yang sudah melingkar pada tubuh Jungkook.

" _Ck_ , yang benar saja hyung... Jangan bilang kau percaya?" selidik Jungkook,

Taehyung mendelik dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Apasalahnya mencoba _toh_ romantis juga..."

Jungkook berpikir sejenak, " _Hmm,_ baiklah, kencan mengikuti informasi Hermes tidak ada salahnya,"

" _Ey_ , kau istri idamanku, sangat!"

"Jangan terus menggombal Hyung, jika kau terus menggombal seperti ini, aku yakin Persfone akan jatuh hati..." cibir Jungkook yang meletakkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Taehyung.

"Tidak _tuh,_ Hades sudah memenangkan Persefone," sahut Taehyung dengan kelima jari kanan Taehyung yang tidak lepas dari memberi usapan halus pada rambut halus milik Jungkook.

"Maksud Hyung apa?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap ke arah mata Taehyung. Mata yang selalu berhasil membuat Jungkook terjatuh dan mata itu selalu berhasil _memporak-porandakan_ hatinya yang mulai membeku setelah penolakan berulang yang dilakukan oleh Hades beberapa tahun silam ketika Aphrodite belum bersama dengan Hermes.

Ya, dulu sekali, tidak, masih beberapa tahun belakangan, Jungkook menyukai Jimin layaknya memuja, Jungkook menyukai Jimin layaknya tak ada satu _pun_ dewa yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bagi Jeon, Jimin adalah sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan sesuatu yang ia ingin miliki seutuhnya. Setiap ada kesempatan, Jungkook menggunakan peluang itu untuk bisa berdekatan dengan Jimin berusaha untuk menggapai _si_ pemilik kerajaan dunia bawah.

Namun, usahanya selalu sia-sia.

Usaha Jeon Jungkook memabawanya pada jalan buntu. Tidak menemukan celah untuk masuk dalam kehidupan Jimin karena Jimin terlihat selalu menghindar dan menampik seluuh perhatian yang diberikan Jungkook secata _gamblang_ pada Jimin.

Saat jamuan makan, saat titik balik matahari atau saat Hades sedang bertugas _pun_. Jeon tidak menyerah. Bagi jati diri seorang Aphrodite, apa yang dilakukan Hades adalah suatu hal yang menantang, Aphrodite yang adalah seorang dewi cinta terhasut keinginan dirinya sendiri untuk membuktikan seberapa memikat dirinya.

Namun ia sadar, Park Jimin tidak terpengaruh oleh feromon menggoda dari aura wangi yang sengaja Jungkook keluarkan secara berlebih saat berdua dengan Jimin.

 _"Jeon, bisa tidak kau berhenti mengikutiku? Aku jengah," sinis Jimin yang duduk berdampingan dengan Jungkook saat jamuan makan setiap sebulan sekali yang dilakukan oleh Olympus._

 _"Tidak," lugas Jungkook dengan tegas_

 _"Cih, kau layaknya pelacur kalau seperti ini," ucap Jimin yang sambil melihat sinis kearah pakaian Jungkook yang agak terbuka terutama dibagian dada dengan begitu mengekspos dua gundukam milik dewi itu._

 _"Sengaja, biar kau tergoda," ujar Jungkook sambil membusungkan dadanya kedepan agar dapat menarik perhatian dari Jimin yang tepat berada disisi sang Aphrodite._

 _Trik sang dewi hasrat._

 _"Jangan harap aku tergoda ck!"_

 _"Hih jelas saja aku lebih menggoda dibandingkan Persefone yang layaknya tuan puteri terkurung,"_

 _"Persefone siapa?" tanya Jimin sebisanya._

 _"Anak Zeus, dia sudah pulang terlebih dulu sebelum kau datang, hei kenapa jadi membicarakan dia huh!" cibir Jungkook sambil memajukan kedua belah bibirnya._

 _"Salahmu, sudah menjauh dariku sana.."_

 _"Tidak mau."_

 _Dan hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan kasar Jimin. Interaksi keduanya pun tak luput dari arah pandang sang Hermes yang memandang dengan wajah datar._

 _Tingkah laku Aphrodite sudah menjadi kebiasaan._

"Jeon kau dengar aku bicara tidak?" tanya Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook terdiam.

"Ah _ne,_ maaf hyung aku melamun. Jadi ada apa dengan Yoongi serta Jimin?" sahut Jungkook dengan wajah manis menggemaskan, mata bulat Jungkook membulat otomatis mendengar penjelasan Taehyung,

"Jimin menyukai Yoongi, ia sedang mencoba mendekati Yoongi agar bisa membawa Yoongi ke dunia bawah milik Jimin, sudah beberapa hari ini Jimin terlihat di kuil Persefone..."

"Lalu Dementer tahu tidak hyung?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya _belum,_ mungkin jika Seokjin tahu, pasti Jimin akan sulit menemui Yoongi jika itu terjadi..." jawab Taehyung sambil pikirannya terbang menjauh membayangkan hubungan Yoongi dengan Jimin.

 _Dulu, aku begitu mencintaimu Persefone, entahlah sekarang, aku juga meragu..._

"Nanti sore aku izin untuk menengok keadaan Hades ya _bunny,"_ ucap Taehyung dengan mengulas senyum, memberi keyakinan pada Jungkook untuk percaya padanya.

" _Hmm,_ baiklah jangan sering bertengkar." Delikan mata Jungkook membuat Taehyung tertawa kencang menggingat hubungan yang terjalin diantara dirinya dengan Jimin yang sempat memanas saat dua tahun lalu hanya karena hal sepele.

 _Ah, Jimin aku rindu dirimu!_ ucap Taehyung lewat telepati; kemampuan yang dimilik oleh seorang Dewa. Kemampuan itu hanya dimiliki oleh dewa saja, namun bagi dewa yang sudah memiliki pasangan, kemampuan telepati itu bisa disalurkan melalui suatu ikatan penyatuan yanh dilakukan secara _sah_ dengan kuasa Olympus yang harus melalui ritual bagi dewa atau _pun_ dewi yang ingin menjalin hubungan serius.

Ikatan penyatuan yang membuat keduanya dapat menyelami pikiran satu sama lain

 _Seperti_ telepati yang terjalin hanya diantara Zeus dan Hera, tanpa Dementer. Namjoon tidak bisa bertelepati dengan Seokjin karena pada dasarnya _istri sah_ Zeus adalah Hera.

 _"Sialan, diam kau Kim! Aku sedang kencan dengan Persefone!"_ ujar Jimin protes yang dihantarkan oleh telepati kepalanya.

 _"Hei, jangan berbuat macam-macam dengan Yoongiku!"_

 _"Yoongi milikku brengsek!"_ geram Jimin

 _"Ya ya ya, nanti sore mungkin aku akan datang ke istanamu Jim.."_

 _"yasudah, jangan ganggu aku dulu monyet!"_

Dan telepati terputus.

 **TBC.**

Hei, heotaeyi mau bilang makasih buat yang udah baca dan kasih review yang bagus. so happy yey!

thanks to salah satu author fav aku, **Shxramin** yang baca sekaligus kasih review. seneng banget kamu kasih review dan aku jugabaca beberapa tulisan kamu yang menututku baguss banget dan ini lanjutan yang ditunggunya. makasih sekali lagiii.

thanks to **Cop** **eliatte** pemberi masukan plot. love u muah..

Dan, cerita ini terinspirasi dari dewa dewi Yunani sehabis baca full series percy jackson.


	5. Chapter 4 (it's you)

The Truth Untold

Chapter **4**

( **it's you** )

Mitologi Yunani !AU

terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson

alur milik pemikiran sugarchimmy

.

Hades x Persefone

•[Park Jimin x Min Yoongi]•

/...with.../

Hermes x Aphrodite

•[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]•

Zeus x Dementer

•[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin]•

BoysLove!

.

.

[ ]

.

.

.

Langkah kaki menjadi pengawal pijakan yang mengarah pada suatu tujuan yang akan dituju. Dengan matahari yang menuntun setiap jalan yang dilewati bersama oleh Jimin dan Yoongi, bersama langkah mereka terasa melambat, saling menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang terasa sejuk dan menikmati pemandangan gunung Olympus yang terlihat indah dari bawah lembah. Jimin menghidup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan membuangnya perlahan, mendalami momentum ini yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan–kenangan yang indah.

Senyum terus-menerus mengembang dikedua sudut bibirnya dan kedua tangannya ia letakkan dalam saki celana menambahkan kesan panas dan menggoda.

Yoongi menelan ludah dengan susah payah, membayangkan Jimin terlihat menawan dan _sexy_ menjadikan pikirannya kacau, mengeluh pada diri sendiri tentang semenjak kapan dirinya menjadi berpikiran mesum hanya karena melihat Jimin berjalan sambil terkena paparan sinar matahari.

Mungkin bagian Jimin dengan sinar matahari akan ia simpan dalam memorinya menjadi sebuah kenangan yang enggan ia lupakan.

Keduanya terdiam dengan saling menyelami pikirannya masing-masing, sama-sama terjebak gugup yang membuat lidah terasa kelu untuk berucap bahkan tidak ada satupun pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan untuk menjadi pengawal mencairkan suasana. Terlebih Yoongi bukanlah pribadi yang dengan mudah dekat dengan orang lain, ia terkesan lebih tertutup pada orang yang baru dikenal atau bahkan ia terkesan menutup dirinya sendiri, membatasi dirinya dengan dunia luar dan bermain aman hanya pada zona nyamannya saja.

Jimin p _un_ begitu, sebenarnya ia pribadi yang memiliki sedikit masalah dalam kepercayaan diri, ia kadang merasa terintimidasi dengan statusnya sebagai Raja Dunia Bawah yang membuat semua orang merasa segan atau takut. Ia merasa orang lain yang menjaga jarak dengan dirinya terutama para Dewa. Jika berbicara mengenai Dewi, Jimin jarang terlihat bercengkrama atau mengobrol kearah serius ya mungkin hanya Aphrodite yang pernah menggoda dirinya beberapa tahun lalu.

Itu _pun_ Jimin tolak. Ia tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan dengan Hermes ataupun Hephaetus yang berperan sebagai pasangan Aphrodite.

Hanya Persefone.

Hanya Persefone yang ingin Hades jangkau lebih jauh.

Jimin mengehela napas pendek dan hal itu menarik perhatian Yoongi yang segera melihat kearah Jimin. Sejujurnya ia sadar bahwa Yoongi merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana canggung seperti ini namun Jimin juga bingung harus berbuat apa. Hanya helaan napas yang terpikir baginya untuk menarik simpati Yoongi dan kemudian berpikir cepat menemukan kalimat yang tepat.

"Pesefone," panggil Jimin agak keras. Matanya melembut menatap Yoongi karena jujur ini seperti pertama kali bagi Jimin untuk mencoba mendekati perempuan, apalagi ini adalah seorang Dewi.

"Ya?"

"Kau adalah salah satu dewi yang terlihat begitu tertutup,"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Ya, kau tidak banyak bicara, tidak banyak berinteraksi atau melebih-lebihkan dirimu di depan orang lain, bahkan aku baru mengetahui tentang dirimu saja dari Kim Namjoon," dengus Jimin dengan kekehan yang terdengar lembut di telinga Yoongi.

"Oh itu, sebenarnya karena faktor ibuku juga, ibu terlalu protektif dan membatasi interaksiku dengan orang lain, mungkin itu yang membuatku lebih memilihmenutup diri,"

"–ah tapi Jimin, tadi kau bilang Kim Namjoon, ayah memberitahu dirimu?" tanya Yoongi yang mulai terbawa suasana nyaman bersama Jimin. Membuat Yoongi lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berbicara dengan Jimin–Hades.

"Hm, waktu itu Namjoon tidak sengaja menyebut dirimu dan aku bertanya padanya, ternyata kau adalah anak Namjoon dengan Seokjin. Sebenarnya aku _pun_ tidak mengenal dirimu lalu," ucap Jimin terhenti dengan memberi jeda,

"Jadi apa Hades?"

Menyenangkan adalah mendengan Yoongi memanggil dirinya dengan panggilan Hades. Terdengar manis dan mengoda secara bersamaan.

Terdengar seperti ajakan _bermain._

"Jadi, aku datang ke kuil beberapa waktu lalu dan kemudian bertemu denganmu,"

"Hei Yoon, jujur saja padaku, kau sering melanggar peraturan dengan tidak datang pada saat titik matahari, kan? Jujur saja ayo, aku sebagai salah satu dewa tetua tidak akan menghukummu ya meskipun aku bisa..." ujar Jimin sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan hal itu membuat Yoongi terhenti, raut wajah Jimin seakan penuh tuntutan dan kuasa yang membuat Yoongi terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka setelah mendengar tuduhan yang Jimin berikan padanya.

"A-apa? Tidak, aku tidak pernah absen, tanya saja pada dewa atau dewi lain," jawab Yoongi dengan ekspresi tidak terima.

"Ayolah mengaku saja, aku tidak akan membocorkan kenakalan seorang Persefone.." ejek Jimin dengan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Tidak, aku selalu datang. Aku tepat waktu tidak seperti dirimu Jimin, _huh_..."

"Hei kau menghela napas dihadapan Hades yang siap menghukummu?"

"Hei aku sudah pulang setelah selesai jamuan makan dan setelah itu kau baru datang, kau datang terlambat," protes Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya yang disilingkan didepan dada mungil milik Yoongi.

"I-itu aku terlambat juga ada alasannya," sahut Jimin tidak mau kalah dengan tangan yang juga disilangkan didepan dada bidang milik Jimin.

"Alasan? Alasan apa yang membuatmu selalu datang terlambat Tuan Jimin?"

"Alasannya adalah pintu gerbang dunia bawah sering sulit terbuka ketika aku akan ke Olympus.." elak Jimin dengan nada normal dengan raut wajah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bohong!" teriak Yoongi yang berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Jimin tertinggal beberapa langkah dibelakangnya.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah, aku mengaku aku sering telat. Aku kalah dan kau menang Yoon..."

"Tapi Yoon, bagaimana kau tahu aku sering datang terlamat jika kau saja setiap aku datang sudah pulang terlebih dahulu? Ah, kau sebenarnya memang memperhatikkan aku, kan?"

Lagi-lagi raut wajah menggoda Jimin membuat Yoongi serasa tidak bisa bernapas, ia gugup untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ya sebenarnya memang Yoongi beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada Jimin ketika dimasa Jimin tidak datang terlambat dan dulu Jimin itu selalu datang tepat waktu namun enathlah, beberapa dekade belakangan seakan Jimin sengaja datang terlambat pada acara di Olympus dan hal itu membuat Yoongi sedikt kecewa.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya mendengar gosip saja, ya gosip belaka..." ujar Yoongi gugup.

"H _ah_ kau tidak pandai berbohong Persefone..." ucapan Jimin membuat Yoongi segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan begitu cepat meninggalkan Jimin dibelakang.

Heh, lagi-lagi aku ditinggal ya Yoon..

"Yoongi, hei, tunggu aku, jangan tinggalkan aku sayang..." teriak Jimin dengan tawa yang terdengar bersamaan.

"Jangan tertawa dan satu lagi jangan panggil aku sayang..." teriak Yoongi yang membuat mereka saling bersahutan dengan jarak sebagai penghalang.

"Sayang..."

"Jangan panggil aku sayang Jimin!"

"Okay, bagaimana dengan _baby_?" sahut jimin lagi, "atau mungkin _honey_?"

"Jimin _idiot!_ "

"Iya sayang, aku idiot karena ulah dirimu sendiri _huh,_ " ucap Jimin yang berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dan sejajar bersanding disebelah Yoongi.

Demi Yoongi, ia rela lari mengejar ketertinggalan.

Demi Yoongi, ia rela menanggalkan statusnya sebagai salah satu dewa tekuat.

Ia rela merendahkan dirinya jika itu membuat Yoongi nyaman.

"Kau gila Jimin, periksakan dirimu sana," ucap Yoongi sambil menyentuh lengan Jimin dan melakukan gerakan mendorong Jimin agar menjauh dari dirinya.

"Bagimana dengan kau saja yang memeriksa diriku? Tubuhku tidak apa..." sahut Jimin sambil menahan tangan yang Yoongi gunakan untuk mendorong dirinya tadi dan dengan cepat Jimin mengubah gerakan dengan menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang sontak membuat diri Yoongi terdorong menuju tubuh Jimin. Hal itu segera diambil oleh Jimin dengan mendekap Yoongi dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Erat dekapan Jimin membuat Yoongi sulit bergerak ataupun melawan, dekapan Jimin begitu kuat sehingga ia tidak dapat meloloskan diri. Ah atau memang kenyataannya Yoongi ingin berada dalam dekapan Jimin.

"Dewi Musim Semi, kau sungguh hangat. Aku bisa merasakan hatimu.."

"Dan Dewa Dunia Bawah, kau begitu panas..."

"Tentu saja Persefone, jiwaku melekat dengan kobaran api dan kau melekat dengan udara musim semi yang sejuk."

"Ya kau benar," ucap Yoongi yang menerima afeksi kenyamanan yang Jimin salurkan lewat usapan halus tangan kanan Jimin yang berada di kepalanya. Mengelus dengan hati-hati dan kadang menyesap aroma rambut Yoongi sambil memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan sikapku pada dirimu Yoon.." bisik Jimin.

"Sepertinya begitu," jawab Yoongi dengan lengkungan senyum yang ia pamerkan dihadapan Jimin dengan jarak yang hanya berbeda sejengkal.

Membuat seseorang jatuh cinta mungkin adalah perkara mudah bagi Dewa Eros, hanya tinggal menembakkan patah mautnya pada dua manusia dan tentu saja hal saling tarik-menarik akan terjadi membuat keduanya merasa saling menginginkan sama lain tanpa ada rasa penolakan. Namun yang tidak mudah dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan bukan hanya berlandaskan saling tertarik tetapi juga rasa percaya. Cinta belum tentu membawa rasa percaya karena dalam cinta sendiri terdalam sisi buruknya yaitu mengkhianati.

Rasa percaya terbangun ketika dua manusia berinteraksi dengan intensitas yang cukup sering dengan saling menggali dan berbagi cerita mengenai kehidupan masing-masing. Rasa percaya adalah suatu hal yang sulit untuk didapatkan.

Persefone pun berawal dengan rasa ragu, masih bimbang dalam pilihannya namun ia juga sadar bahwa ia menginginkan Hades. Menginginkan pria itu menjadi miliknya. Satu-satunya yang tidak boleh orang lain rebut. Yoongi perlahan menyadari betapa besar pengaruh Jimin yang terasa dalam dirinya, dirinya juga tidak menampik bahwa ia mengininkan Jimin––sangat menginginkan pria itu.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam dekapan Jimin, mengeratkan pegangan tangannya yang berada di bahu Jimin dan memantapkan pilihan hatinya. Jari-jemari Yoongi perlahan menusap halus lengan Jimin yang membuat Jimin semakin merengkuh Yoongi dan sesekali meremas pinggul Yoongi dengan gerakan seduktif.

"E _uhh_ – _h_ ,"

Well, desahan Yoongi ditanggapi dengan seringai yang terukir pada sudut bibir Jimin. Membuat dirinya bangga bahwa sedikit lagi langkahnya untuk memiliki Yoongi dapat terwujud. Impian yang selalu ia harapkan. Kemudian tangan berurat Jimin mengelus halus pinggul calon Ratunya, membiarkan rasa nyaman mengalir dalam sekujur tubuh Yoongi yang mulai rileks setelah Jimin lihat bahwa Yoongi menunduk malu ketika mulus manisnya mengeluarkan desahan menggoda.

Sebenarnya mendengar desahan Yoongi saja sudah membuat dirinya hampir bangun namun hal itu ia tahan dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak mau Yoongi menganggap dirinya hanya memanfaatkan Yoongi sebagai teman tidur. Jimin ingin memiliki kepercayaan Yoongi, ia ingin membangun suatu hubungan serius bersama Yoongi. Maka, ia urungkan niatnya untuk meremas pinggul Yoongi meski tangannya sudah gatal ingin meremas bokong menggiurkan milik Yoongi.

 _Tahan Jimin kecil,_ _belum saatnya membawamu kedalam Yoongi..._ _Ayo tidurlah_ ucap hati Jimin sambil membuat dirinya sendiri tenang dan segera ia mencoba menghilangkan berbagai pikiran kotor tentang bagaimana tubuh Yoongi tanpa busana atau gaya apa yang akan ia coba dengan Yoongi.

 _Pikiran biadab..._

Rutukan hati Jimin membawa dirinya segera menenggelamkan kepalanya untuk mencium pucuk rambut Yoongi. Mengendusnya secara dalam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya–merekam setiap momentum indah bersama pujaan hatinya.

.

.

.

.

[ _the truth untold_ ]

.

.

.

.

Cuaca menghangat dengan semakin naiknya matahari yang bersinar terik membuat berbagai tanaman yang berada di ladang Pesefone mekar sempurna. Harum semerbak bunga melayang mendekat hingga sampai di penciuman kedua orang yang sedang berjalan menapaki jalan setapak yang ditumbuhi rumputan liar. Tak berselang lama, Yoongi mengambil langkah menjauh dan berjalan ke tengah ladang dan hal selanjutnya sukses membuat Jimin tersenyum tenang. Hati Jimin seakan ikut menghangat melihat pemandangan yang indah.

Yoongi _nya_ menanyi.

Suara yang terdengar sedikit berat namun tetap memancarkan kehalusan dalam setiap melodi yang membuat Jimin selalu kembali pada titik yang sama.

Titik dimana tepat ia jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Persefone.

Min Yoongi yang mampu membuat hatinya mencair seiring dengan tatapan keduanya yang saling bertemu. Saling memancarkan kerinduan dan keinginan yang terpendam untuk saling memiliki.

Senyum Yoongi mengembang saat kedua netranya menatap tepat pada bola mata kelam bak pualam milik penguasa dunia bawah. Senyum yang membuat keinginan untuk memiliki Yoongi semakin meningkat.

 _Apapun yoongi, apapun halangannya, aku tetap berjuang mendapatkanmu... u_ cap Jimin dalam hatinya layaknya seperti mantra menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap berjuang merebut hati Yoongi serta meruntuhkan tempok yang memisahkan keduanya.

 _Kau layak diperjuangkan..._

Lagi-lagi senyum Jimin terus mengembang hingga Yoongi selesai bernyanyi dan berhasil membuat harum berbagai tanaman serta bunga semakin menguat bahkan aroma feromon Yoongi dapat Jimin hirup dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang terlampau jauh.

Jimin memilih berteduh di bawah pohon dan membiarkan Yoongi melakukan kegiatan rutinitasnya sebagaimana yang dilakukan dewi musim semi. Jujur, Jimin ingin sekali terus berada disisi Yoongi tapi, ia ingin memberi ruang bagi Yoongi untuk menikmati harinya. Memberi privasi bagi Yoongi untuk berinteraksi dengan beberapa Nimfa yang mulai memetik buah-buahan serta melakukan kegiatan menanam dibeberapa tanah kosong.

Sadar jika dirinya diperhatikan, Jimin melihat kearah Yoongi yang sekarang telah melambaikan tangan kanannya dan meminta Jimin untuk datang menghampiri Yoongi. Jimin dengan sigap segera bangun dan tak lupa menepuk jubah pada bokongnya yang sedikit kotor oleh tanah dan rerumputan karena dirinya duduk di tanah bawah pohon tanpa menggunakan alas. Setelah selesai membersihkan jubahnya, Jimin berlari kecil menghampiri Yoongi yang masih memandangi tingkah laku Jimin dengan senyum yang tentu selalu ditunjukkan di wajah manis calon ratu penguasa dunia bawah.

Jika mau tahu, yoongi itu bertambah manis jika tersenyum.

Mungkin faktor senyuman Yoongi yang membuat Jimin lupa untuk menjaga keseimbangannya, betapa memalukkan dirinya yang mempunyai kuasa di dunia bawah tetapi tersungkur jatuh dengan wajah mengenai tanah hanya karena tersandung sebatang kayu yang berukuran cukup besar.

Sumpah serapah menghiasi isi pikiran Jimin, _bangsat, kenapa aku bisa jatuh dihadapan Yoongi_..

Dan tentu saja Yoongi melihat kejadian itu yang sejujurnya membuat dirinya tertawa namun tawanya terhenti saat Jimin mencoba bangun dengan mata yang mengarah padanya dengan begitu mengintimidasi. Tatapan tajam Jimin itu maut. Oleh karena itu, Yoongi dengan berat hati menahan tawanya dengan membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sambil berjalan menuju Jimin––berniat membantu.

Jimin mendengus saat Yoongi telah sampai disampingnya, "Tidak usah datang jika ingin menertawakan,"

Ucapan Jimin tentu saja membuat Yoongi semakin harus bekerja keras menahan tawanya, wajah Yoongi sukses memerah karena terus menahan tawa dan ia mulai mengalihkan tawanya dengan membantu pria dihadapannya membersihkan jubah kebesaran lambang kekuasaan yang terlihat kotor dibeberapa bagian.

"Kau masih tampan kok, meskipun mukamu mencium tanah.." Sukses tawa Yoongi tidak bisa terbentuk dan tawanya menggema dibawah terik mentari dengan ditemani harum bunga. Hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Jimin, pria itu tersenyum diam-diam.

"Puas tertawa Yoon?" ucap Jimin jengkel,

"Puas, puas sekali, bagaimana bisa Jimin..."

Sekali lagi tawa Yoongi terdengar, membuat Jimin senang. Ya setidaknya Yoongi mulai menerima keberadaan dirinya tanpa ada rasa takut. Ia harus mencoba menanamkan rasa kepercayaan pada diri Yoongi.

"Jahat sekali seorang Persefone suka dengan penderitaan orang lain!"

"Tidak tidak, itu salahmu sendiri Jim..."

"Haruskah aku menderita dulu baru bisa melihatmu tertawa Yoon?"

Lantas, Jimin tersenyum lembut sambil memandang Yoongi yang perlahan menghentikan tawanya saat pertanyaan Jimin mengudara. Yoongi membalasnya dengan senyuman yang menampilkan derertan gigi putihnya.

Menjadikan Jimin serasa berhenti bernapas, "Wow!" ia bersorak ceria, tangan itu perlahan merambat menuju wajah Yoongi dan mengusap kedua pipi Yoongi yang terlihat merona.

Merah muda menggoda.

Jimin tau. Terlampau hapal dan mengenali wangi feromon ini––bunga mawar bercampur vanilla.

Kebahagiaan Yoongi. Segera tanpa melampaui kesempatan, bibirnya mengecup permukaan halus pipi Yoongi dan beranjak menjauh meninggalkan Yoongi yang mematung terdiam.

Otak Yoongi beku akan perlakuan Jimin.

Kesadaran seakan segera mengambil alih dan membuat Yoongi mengejar Jimin yang sekarang berada beberapa langkah di depannya sedang mengamati berbagai bunga dan sesekali matanya tampak berbinar saat beberapa bunga mekar dihadapan pria itu. Yoongi dengan langkah cepat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jimin dan membuatnya sekarang berada di samping pria itu. Kedua bahu masing-masing saling menyentuh bahkan beberapa kali tampak terlihat menyenggol satu sama lain, membuat keduanya berpandangan lalu berdecih bersamaan dan tertawa kompak. Menghiasi hari dengan indah.

"Oh.. Yoon, kalau kukatan jika aku tertarik padamu bagaimana?" ucap Jimin yang memulai percakapan untuk mengisi kekosongan suasana yang tercipta diantara keduanya. Perkataan itu menjadi pengiring perbincangan yang memang sangat Jimin singgung. Ia ingin Yoongi tahu bahwa memang dirinya tertarik dan berkeinginan menjalin hubungan serius dengan Yoongi. Menjadi Yoongi sebagai Ratu Dunia Bawah yang senantiasa setia menemani dirinya.

Perkataan Jimin menjadi penghantar perjalanan mereka menuju pedesaan yang letaknya cukup dekat dengan kuil milik Persefone. Jalanan yang dilalui hanya berupa jalan setapak yang tepat berada dibelakang ladang Yoongi.

Desa itu merupakan salah satu tempat rutin yang Yoongi datangi sebagai salah satu cara memberikan rasa perhatiannya pada penduduk yang tertama berprofesi dan bekerja sebagai petani––baik tumbuhan, buah-buahan, ataupun bunga.

Bagi Yoongi, memantau serta melihat secara langsung secara nyata keadaan desa adalah suatu bentuk dari anugerah yang menjadi tanggung-jawabnya serta ia juga dapat menilai seberapa besar pengaruh kekuatannya yang dapat membawa keuntungan dalam pertanian penduduk. Membahagikan penduduk dengan kekuatannya sama saja dengan membuat dirinya bahagia dan bangga berperan sebagai seorang Dewi Musim Semi.

"Jimin, jangan bercanda..."

"Memangnya aku terlihat bercanda?"

Hembusan napas Yoongi menjadi pengawal rasa senangnya, "T-tidak,"

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku memang tertarik padamu." Kata Jimin yang terucap begitu santai sambil pandangan matanya yang tetap memandang lurus kearah jalan setapak.

"Uumm.. Jimin, aku bingung harus bicara apa," gagap Yoongi yang sebenarnya ia pun tahu kalau Jimin mendekati dirinya karena sebuah alasan, dan alasan itu telah diucapkan sang pelaku. Ya, Jimin terarik pada Yoongi. Perkataan itu diucapkan Jimin begitu tegas tanpa ada kata-kata yang menyiratkan suatu kebohongan belaka, perkataan yang terdengar tulus terdengar di kedua telinga Yoongi hingga merasuk dan menyengat tepat pada lubuk hati Yoongi sendiri.

Decakan Jimin terdengar namun sarat dari kekesalan, "Sekarang aku mulai mengetahui kekuranganmu Yoon.." kata itu diucapkan Jimin sambil mengelus dagunya yang terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

" _Huh_ , memangnya apa?" tanya Yoongi yang menampakkan rona merah muda dikedua sisi pipi berisi miliknya.

Pipi itu terlihat menggemaskan bagi Jimin.

Seandainya boleh, ingin sekali Jimin gigit kedua sisinya. Uh kenyal.

"Kau gugup saat aku merayumu, _hm_ apalagi jika aku mencoba mencumbu dirimu Yoon,"

Bagi Yoongi, Jimin berkata layaknya mengeluarkan serapahan makian yang begitu mudah terucap, padahal ucapan itu membuat dirinya malu dan menunduk grogi lalu kedua tangannya perlahan mengibaskan tangannya seperti gerakan mengipas tepat kearah wajahnya yang memerah hanya karena perkataan yang terasa begitu vulgar bagi Yoongi.

 _Park Jimin sialan memang!_

Yoongi terbakar feromon yang Jimin tebarkan. Terasa panas namun sekaligus memabukkan dan menjadi cantu. Dirinya harus mulai terbiasa dengan perkataan yang akan keluar dari mulut brengsek Jimin yang tentunya bibir itu begitu tampak selalu menggoda bagi Yoongi. Bibir penuh Jimin terasa begitu pas dibelah tipis bibirnya. Terasa saling membutuhkan.

 _Ah sungguh menggiurkan untuk dicoba,sekali lagi..._

Jimin tertawa kecil, "Kau kepanasan Yoon, mau kutiup?" goda Jimin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan beberapakali bersiul ceria. Tentunya Yoongi semakin gelagapan saat Jimin mendekati wajahnya yang sontak saja membuat Yoongi memundurkan kepalanya dari wajah Jimin yang lagi-lagi sial begitu dekat dan begitu menggoda.

Degup jantung keduanya begitu terdengar tidak beraturan, saling berdetak bersahutan dan saling memompa adrelanin untuk tetap bertautan. Kisah yang terjalin dengan rasa penasaran dan berakhir dengan rasa yang sedikit demi sedikit saling membutuhkan kehadiran satu sama lain.

Bagi Jimin, tentu saja, ia sudah menyadari jika dirinya memang telah jatuh pada pesona Yoongi pada saat keduanya berjumpa pertama kali––memang takdir suka sekali bermain dalam lingkar perputaran mengenai perasaan.

Namun,–

Bagi Yoongi, pertemuannya dengan Jimin akan menjadi titik balik dalam perubahan besar yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Yoongi sendiri masih menerka-nerka tentang perasaan yang dialami dirinya sendiri. Ia memang merasakan rasa nyaman jika bersama dengan Jimin, berbicara dengan pria itu bahkan saat melakukan beberapa skin ship yang terasa begitu menyegat namun menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri yang sulit dirinya jabarkan dengan kata-kata. Hanya degup jantungnya yang menjadi penjelas bahwa ia tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja jika berhubungan dengan penguasa dunia bawah meski pada awalnya rasa takut terasa menggurui. Namun, entahlah, Yoongi masih enggan untuk mengakui perasaannya, ia enggan untuk mendeklarasikan kalau memang benar dirinya juga merasa tertarik dengan Jimin bahkan, dirinya juga amat mengingikan pria itu. Memiliki Jimin seutuhnya.

Ia ingin terus melihat senyum Jimin, menjadi pembuka harinya dan menjadi penghatar tidur nyenyak pembawa bunga tidur.

Tentu, Yoongi berpikir bahwa Jimin pastilah termasuk pria yang mahir dalam urusan merayu dan menggoda banyak dewi serta nimfa. Membuat mereka bertekuk lutut pada Jimin dan membuat mereka pasrah untuk dibawa ke ranjang pria itu. Ya, benar juga, hal itu sangat berbeda dengan Yoongi yang memang tidak pernah terlibat hubungan dengan dewa manapun atau bahkan hanya sekedar teman tidur.

Jika hal seperti itu terjadi, Yoongi pastikan jika yang berani berurusan dengannya akan berakhir menjadi bencana karena ibunya–Kim Seokjin, siap memenggal kepala siapa saja jika ada yang berani mendekati anaknya itu.

Jimin. Jimin menjadi orang pertama yang berani melakukan tindakan yang lebih jauh selain berhubungan mengenai rayu-merayu. Hoseok dan Taehyung pun sering merayu dirinya. Ya, meskipun keduanya sama-sama menyatakan diri mereka tertarik dengan Yoongi, namun, tetap saja mereka masih menjaga jarak dengan dirinya sebagai bentuk menghormati hubungan yang terjalin diantara mereka dan tak lupa Seokjin yang sangat gila menjadi Yoongi––berbeda dengan Jimin yang dengan mudahnya mendobrak habis pertahanan yang Yoongi buat serta bertindak lebih jauh dengan berbagai skin ship, layaknya tidak begitu memperdulikan tanggapan Seokjin terhadap dirinya. Jimin bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satu pria nekat dengan tekad kuat.

"Jimin, jangan bertindak terlalu jauh, ibuku belum tentu tertarik padamu,"

"Jelas, ibumu tertarik dengan Kim Namjoon, sayang..."

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh!" jawab Yoongi dingin sambil memukul dahi Jimin yang berada tidak jauh darinya. Yoongi sudah tidak peduli lagi tentang pria yang ada disebelahnya ini adalah penguasa dunia bawah. Ia tidak peduli lagi jika Jimin marah, toh memang pada dasarnya Jimin lah penyebab kekesalannya ini. Kesal karena pria yang mengaku tertarik dengan dirinya ini selalu saja tidak bisa menyaring ucapannya dengan benar. Ucapan yang keluar selalu disuarakan tanpa dicerna dahulu mungkin juga tidak dipikirkan dengan otaknya secara matang.

Memalukan.

Memang sih penguasa dunia bawah sudah terbiasa dengan kekasaran dan kekasaran tapi bisa tidak jika dengan dirinya, Jimin lebih sedikit menjaga ucapannya.

 _Oh tunggu Yoongi, memang siapa dirimu untuk Jimin_

"Hei kau berani memukulku..." ucap Jimin dengan nada marah yang sengaja ia buat-buat.

Yoongi mengeram tertahan, "Aku tidak takut!" gerakan menantang sontak terlihat jelas pada raut wajah Yoongi yang ia tunjukkan pada Jimin secara langsung. Sontak hal itu disambut dengan seringaian yang tersimpul manis dikedua sudut bibir Jimin.

Jimin memajukan wajahnya dan dengan gerakan cepat menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya dan segera meencium belah bibir merah muda menggoda milik Yoongi. Menyatukannya dengan belah bibir Jimin yang tampak penuh.

Awalnya hanya menempel saja namun berubah menjadi lumatan penuh gairah yang Jimin berikan saat di detik kesepuluh. Ciuman yang sarat dengan tuntutan, mengalir dengan kelembutan yang terungkap dari gerakan bibir Jimin yang tidak begitu menggebu untuk memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Yoongi.

Hanya lumatan pada belah bibir atas dan bawah Yoongi. Tentu saja, Yoongi hanya diam mematung dan perlahan mentup kedua matanya dan mulai menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Jimin dengan tangan yang tepat ia kalungkan di leher menggirukan miik Jimin.

Namun alangkah bahagianya Jimin saat gigitan yang ia berikan pada belah bibir bawah Yoongi membuat Yoongi membuka mulutnya dan dengan secepat kilat Jimin tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk menjelajah mulut manis Yoongi.

Lidah Jimin segera masuk mengitari dan menjelasi setiap bagian dalam mulut pujaan hatinya, tak lupa Jimin juga memberikan beberapa remasan halus di bokong Yoongi yang tampak begitu menggoda untuk dibawa menuju ranjang.

Remasan-remasan napsu itu membuat Yoongi terhanyut terbawa hasrat yang semakin memanas diantara tubuh masing-masing, menjadikan Yoongi perlahan tenang dan menanggapi hisapan Jimin yang berada dalam mulutnya. Perlahan ia mulai menyesuaikan gerakan ciuman Jimin, saling menghisap dan berbagi saliva serta tidak tertinggal juga untuk saling berperang lidah.

Dengan napsu menggebu, desahan lolos begitu saja.

"A- _akhh_ –Jim _h_ ,"

Begitu mendengar desahan dirinya lolos begitu saja, Yoongi segera menahan gejolak hasrat yang semakin memanas, semakin meminta lebih dan ingin Jimin bertindak lebih jauh pada dirinya. Dirinya membutuhkan Jimin namun, lagi-lagi ia menahan dan mengigit bibirnya saat Jimin melepaskan pagutan bibir keduanya.

"Yoon, huh, jangan ditahan, aku ingin dengar desahan merdumu," sahut Jimin yang membuat Yoongi untuk kesekian kalinya meronda. Bajingan brengsek Jimin, Yoongi malu...

Gerakan tangan Jimin semakin cepat meremas pinggul dan kemudian turun lagi menuju bokong menggoda Yoongi. Terasa begitu penuh dan kenyal. Cocok dengan tangan Jimin.

"Jim _hh_ – _c-_ _cukuph_ -h," desahan menggoda yang membuat Jimin mengerang tertahan, tentu, ia masih berpikir untuk tidak menyetubuhi Yoongi diantara semak-semak, ia tidak ingin tubuh Yoongi menjadi tontonan gratis. Hanya dirinya yang boleh melihat seluruh lekuk tubuh calon teman hidupnya. Selamanya.

" _Umhh_ –kau menggoda- _Yoonh_ " erang Jimin saat mendapatan elusan halus nan menggoda dari tangan Yoongi pada tengkuknya. Sungguh, hanya elusan dibagian tengkuk sudah membuat dirinya mengerang. Sebegitu besar peran Yoongi dalam mengambil alih dirinya, kesadarannya, serta hatinya.

Yoongi telah memegang kendali Jimin.

Semuanya harus berakhir, tidak, Jimin tidak ingin bertindak jauh–meskipun ingin. Dia ingin mengikat Yoongi saat pujaan hatinya itu memang mengakui akan perasaan dirinya sendiri. Jimin tidak ingin menggunakan hasrat sebagai penghantar klaim kepemilikan. Ia ingin Yoongi menyerahkan dirinya dengan sukarela. Ia ingin memang Yoongi rela untuk dibawa dan dicumbu serta di habisi di kamar milik Jimin sendiri.

Impian Jimin hanya membawa Yoongi ke ranjang miliknya di istana dunia bawah, lalu mendengar Yoongi mendesahkan namanya dengan jeritan yang terdengar memabukkan saat dirinya berada di dalam Yoongi. Jimin sangat ingin melihat mata kabut penuh napsu yang Yoongi miliki, namun, semuanya harus berakhir sebelum ia mendapat penyesalah dari Yoongi setelah mereka sadar apa yang mereka lakukan.

" _Jimh._. –sudah berhenti," ucap Yoongi yang masih mengatur napasnya sambil terus meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen saat beberapa saat lalu Jimin kembali melahap belah bibir sexy Yoongi.

Sungguh candu layaknya nikotin.

"Yoon, ma-maaf, aku kelewat batas––" ucap Jimin memohon sambil perlahan mengusap rambut Yoongi dan membenahi beberapa helai rambut yang menempel di dahi Yoongi yang melekat karena keringat yang mulai membanjiri dahi orang yang Jimin cintai itu.

Hela Yoongi pelan namun tersirat beban yang menggantung, "Tidak apa Jim,"

"Sungguh Yoon aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya terbawa suasana saja, maaf hm?"

Perkataan Jimin membuat Yoongi tersenyum, memaklumi apa yang Jimin perbuat dan tangan Yoongi merambat untuk perlahan mengelus rahang keras milik penguasa dunia bawah. Memberikan stimulan pada Jimin dan pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan elusan yang terjadi terus menerus disepanjang garis rahangnya dan tangan halus itu turun mengusap lengannya.

Dengan tanggap, Jimin menyentak Yoongi dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membawa Yoongi untuk mendengar detak jantungnya yang terus meracau tidak karuan. Degup jantung yang membuat dirinya gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Makasih banyak yang udah sempetin baca dan kasih review. jujur cerita ini adalah cerita fantasy pertamaku. inipun nulis diselingi sama libur kuliah.

Jangan lupa untuk kasih review kalian yaw, sekalian bisa aku tahu apa apa aja yang kurang dari ceritaku ini.

HAHAHAHA INI BARU 4K AJA GUE NGEDITNYA UDAH SUSAH


	6. Chapter 5 (i won't give up)

The Truth Untold

Chapter 5

( **I won't give up** )

Mitologi Yunani !AU

terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson

.

Hades x Persefone

•[Park Jimin x Min Yoongi]•

/...with.../

Hermes x Aphrodite

•[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]•

Zeus x Dementer

•[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin]•

BoysLove!

.

[ ]

.

.

Seokjin memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan nanar sambil menahan amarahnya untuk tidak meledak dihadapan suaminya itu. Suami yang sangat Seokjin cintai begitu dalam. Seokjin layaknya kehabisan oksigen jika tidak ada bersama dengan Namjoon, ia amat mencintai pria berparas tampan dengan rahang yang tegas serta tubuh tegap tinggi menjali nilai tambah dari setiap lekuk tubuh pemilik Olympus tersebut. Keistimewaan yang dimiliki Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin terus jatuh dalam palung terdalam hatinya adalah saat melihat Kim Namjoon terus tersenyum dengan menampilkan lesung pipi yang begitu dalam, membuat siapa saja yang melihat senyum tersebut seakan tersedot dan terpikat seketika. Begitu pula Seokjin, hal itu yang membuatnya menghalalkan berbagai cara agar bisa memiliki seorang Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin sangat sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah suatu hal yang salah namun hatinya lebih berperan besar dibandingkan dengan logika di kepalanya yang berjalan begitu lamban. Tidak dengan hal licik yang Seokjin lakukan untuk merebut Namjoon, ia tidak ingin dipandang jahat meskipun pada dasarnya merebut milik seseorang adalah hal yang salah. Seokjin menggunakan jalan pikirnya dengan perlahan mendekati Namjoon untuk membuat pria itu merasa nyaman lalu mencintai dirinya yang masih berstatus sebagai suami sah Hera–Jung Daehi

Toh pada intinya, hubungan Kim Namjoon dengan Hera terjalin berawal bukan atas dasar cinta, semuanya hanya karena sebuah kesalahan dimana Namjoon tidak sengaja untuk tidur bersama Jung Daehi di malam saat para Dewa berhasil memukul mundur prajurit titan.

Dengan perjuangan Namjoon selama hampir empat bulan penuh serta sikap acuh yang Seokjin berikan Namjoon tentu saja membuat pria itu terus berpenampilan frustasi. Dan hampir setiap hari Seokjin selalu menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah pria yang idamkan, membayangkan bahwa menggenggam Namjoon terasa begitu mudah. Pemandangan yang jarang ditangkap oleh siapapun dan hanya Seokjin yang selalu menikmati setiap raut wajah Namjoon disetiap pagi hingga malam.

Namjoon hanya milik Seokjin. Tentu saat Namjoon resmi menjadi milik Seokjin, sang Demeter membuat bumi diliputi dengan rasa hangat yang membuat dirinya menerima banyak sesembahan di kuil kecil berdekatan dengan Yoongi.

Hampir setiap malam, Namjoon datang menghampiri Seokjin untuk berbagi kehangatan ditengah dinginnya udara Olympus hingga tidak lama kemudian penantian panjang mereka berhasil dengan lahirnya Persefone–Min Yoongi, entahlah Seokjin ingin sekali menamai Yoongi dengan marga Min karena terlihat begitu pas, ya, di Olympus tidak menerapkan sistem marga yang begitu ketat seperti di Korea, Olympus hanya mengikuti perkembangan zaman saja maka dari itu Seokjin dan Namjoon setuju untuk menamai anaknya yang manis dengan Min Yoongi.

Persefone adalah Dewi Musim Semi yang lugu dan tentunya masih suci. Kepolosannya sudah mulai tercemar karena ulah Penguasa Dunia bawah–Park Jimin.

"Kim Namjoon, bagaimana kau bisa menyembuyikan tentang hal itu dengan begitu sempurna, sesempurna dengan wajahmu yang mulai membuatku jengkel?"

Namjoon mengehela napas dengan gusar sesekali sambil menggusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, "Seokjin, sungguh, maafkan aku.."

"Tidak! Sebelum Yoongi datang kau tidak boleh berucap apapun padaku. Bahkan kau tidak boleh menghela napas di depanku, kau sudah lelah denganku _ha_?" Marah Seokjin membuat Namjoon kalang kabut apalagi dengan pertanyaan terakhir dari Seokjin. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin Seokjin meninggalkan dirinya namun ia hanya memilih diam dan memejamkan matanya meredakan emosi untuk tidak kelepasan membentak Seokjin. Seokjin adalah tipe orang yang sulit sekali ditenangkan jika sudah marah apalagi ini menyangkut Yoongi –anak kesayangannya.

Desisan keluar dari mulut istrinya dengan begitu tajam dan menusuk membuat Namjoon tambah bungkam, "Namjoon, jangan meringis. Ku bilang kau diam saja jangan bergerak!"

Namjoon pasrah jika sudah seperti ini, memang salah dirinya yang tidak bicara jujur pada Seokjin saat Park Jimin meminta restunya untuk mendekati Yoongi. Namjoon hanya berharap untuk Yoongi segera datang ke Olympus dan menyelamatkan nasib ayahnya yang dirundung kematian yang berada ditangan Kim Seokjin –orang yang membuat Namjoon bertekuk lutut.

Keadaan malam semakin dingin, aura gelapnya semakin nampak di langit yang tidak menunjukkan keberadaan bulan serta bintang secara bersamaan. Yoongi baru mengetahui kalau dirinya ditunggu oleh Zeus serta Demeter setelah dia diantar pulang oleh Jimin. Segera setelah ia mendengar itu, ia secepat mungkin menuju Olympus dengan raut wajah panik beserta bingung. Dengan langkah besar, Yoongi berjalan cepat menuju ruang pertemuan Olympus yang ada berada di sebelah Barat taman.

Ruangan tersebut sudah seringkali Yoongi kunjungi setiap ada rapat dengan keseluruhan warna putih dengan beberapa aksen emas menambah kemegahan ruang tersebut beserta lampu besar yang besar nampak serta memanjang dengan kristal yang mengelilingi lampu tersebut–menambah kesan elegan. Ruangan itu terdiri dari dua belas kursi disertai meja panjang melingkar dengan disertai ukiran berbeda sesuai karakteristik Dewa ataupun Dewi yang duduk disetiap bangku. Tampak ruangan itu tertutup rapat dengan pintu kayu yang kokoh dengan pegangan berupa gagang besi besar yang membuat Yoongi segera membuka pintu dengan tergesa.

"Maaf aku terambat," ucap Yoongi sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda pemberi hormat pada ayah serta ibunya.

Namjoon mendesah lega melihat kemunculan Yoongi yang tepat waktu menyelamatkan nyawanya sebelum terkena amukan oleh Seokjin, lagi. "Akhirnya kau datang juga meskipun terlambat,"

"Maaf ayah, aku baru mengetahui perihal ayah dan ibu ingin bertemu denganku secara mendadak dan aku segera menuju ke Olympus," jelas Yoongi dengan wajah menunduk karena merasa ciut saat aura Ibunya–Seokjin sedang menahan marah begini. Yoongi mengetahui bahwa ada yang tidak beres sehingga dirinya sampai harus berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya di ruangan tertutup seperti ini.

Perasaannya semakin gelisah setelah ayahnya berkata untuk duduk terlebih dahulu dan menunggu kedatangan tamu lain yang masih belum datang. Yoongi sangat merasa tatapan ibunya begitu mengintimidasi bahkan semenjak Yoongi datang pun ibunya tidak menyapa dirinya bahkan senyum saja enggan, Yoongi hanya meringis dengan menampilkan senyum canggung.

Tak lama kemudian pintu ruangan terbuka dengan hentakan kasar yang membuat ketiga pasang mata menatap kearah pintu secara bersamaan. Park Jimin sang Hades datang dengan wajah tegas dan rahang mengeras menahan amarah karena Zeus memanggil dirinya untuk datang secara tiba-tiba yang membuat dirinya harus menunda beberapa pekerjaan seperti memberi hukuman pada arwah-arwah biadab. Pandangan Jimin masih tertuju pada Namjoon dan menghiraukan atensi lain bahkan Jimin tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoongi jika pria itu tidak memanggilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Jimin bingung sambil menampilkan wajah penuh tanya pada sang pujaan hati, tidak lama Jimin langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada Namjoon beserta Seokjin yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Yoongi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Jimin mulai panik ketika melihat wajah Yoongi sekilas yang mulai memucat, lebih pucat dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu tadi siang.

Seokjin memulai, "Sudah berapa lama kalian mengenal?"

Jimin mengela napas, melihat reaksi Yoongi yang bergeming dan hanya menunduk saja membuat Jimin mengerti jika pria itu juga sedang takut. Jimin mengerti akan sikap Yoongi sehingga ia memilih untuk menyelesaikan ini semua dan memberi kejelasan tentang perasaannya pada Yoongi. Jimin sadar semua bermula dari dirinya, dirinya yang sudah terpikat terlalu jauh oleh pesona Yoongi.

"Mungkin saat hubungan terlarang kalian," jawab Jimin acuh sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hei Jimin bangsat! Bukan itu maksudku, sudah berapa lama kalian dekat _ha_?"

Kekehan Jimin nyaring terdengar, "Oh itu, sejak kapan ya sayang?" tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum menyeringai menghadap Yoongi yang kemudian mendapatkan raut gugup dari Yoongi yang terlihat dari pandangan matanya yang membola serta alis yang bertautan bingung. Huh lucu sekali Min Yoongiku..

"Ibu, mu-mungkin sudah sekitar seminggu belakangan," suara Yoongi terdengar bergetar dan gugup yang membuat Jimin harus menahan tawa melihat orang yang ia cintai ketakutan menghadapi orang tuanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bilang padaku? Kau berbohong Yoongi..."

"Bukan itu maksudku,"

"Lalu apa? Kau dekat dengan Hades tanpa aku tahu nak, lalu apa artiku?"

Jimin mencoba mencerna keadaan yang mulai memanas dan ia melihat wajah Yoongi yang memerah dengan mata berair menahan tangis yang cepat atau lambat akan keluar dari kedua bola mata pemuda manis itu. Jimin tidak tahan akan semua ini apalagi melihat Yoongi tertekan seperti ini.

"Cukup Seokjin, jangan salahkan Yoongi, semua salahku,"

Yoongi menyahut, "Tidak Jimin, bukan salahmu, aku saja yang tidak jujur,"

Sahutan Yoongi menyulut amarah Jimin dan membuat dirinya sedikit membentak Yoongi untuk diam dan duduk saja tanpa harus berbicara atau menyela. Ia berjalan menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah menangis bergetar saat dirinya tidak sengaja memebentak pemuda itu, tangan Jimin terulus menjangkau helaian halus rambut Yoongi, mengusak rambut itu perlahan sambil mensejajarkan kedua wajah mereka, Jimin tepat menatap mata Yoongi yang memerah dan mengusap air mata yang jatuh disekitar pipi Yoongi, memberikan sapuan halus di pipi putih Yoongi serta menyertakan kata-kata penenang dan menyerahkan semua masalah pada dirinya.

Mendengar perkataan Jimin yang terlampau halus dihadapan Yoongi membuat Namjoon tersenyum simpul melihat kisah manis yang terjalin diantara keduanya sedangkan Seokjin hanya mendengus serta menatap sedih anaknya namun ada perasaan lega karena perlakuan Jimin yang tulus pada Yoongi yang membuatnya setidaknya tidak terlalu marah. Yoongi hanya mengangguk saat mendengar perkataan Jimin dan memilih untuk duduk dengan teh yang diambilkan Namjoon pada Yoongi beberapa waktu lalu.

Jimin beranjak mendekati Namjoon serta Seokjin.

"Zeus dan Demeter, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin minta maaf, tapi demi Persefone, aku minta maaf telah mendekati anak kalian, namun, jika kalian menyuruhku untuk melepaskannya, tentu saja jawabannya tidak," Jimin duduk berhadapan dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin, perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar begitu dingin serta tegas membuat Namjoon setidaknya yakin bahwa Seokjin pasti mau tidak mau harus merestui hubungan antara Hades dengan Persefone.

"Jelaskan Hades bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Persefone!"

" _Ah_ merepotkan sekali kalian, tapi baiklah, demi Persefone,"

Jimin menarik napas panjang dan kemudian meneguk teh sebentar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu kering .

"Hei jelaskan Hades!"

"–mungkin sudah seminggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Persefone anakmu Yoongi. Aku datang setelah pulang dari Olympus dan mendengar bahwa anakmu dengan Zeus membuatku penasaran, lalu, aku datang saja ke kuil dan aku jatuh cinta pada Persefone. Puas?"

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya setelah memberi sedikit kejelasan pertemuannya dengan Yoongi kepada Seokjin. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Yoongi dan bertanya pada anak itu, "Apa dia menyakitimu Yoongi?"

"Tidak, Hades bersikap baik sejak pertemua pertama bu, jangan memandang Hades seperti itu,"

Seokjin mengambil napas banyak dan mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya.

"Persefone anakku, apa kau tertarik dengan Hades si Jimin sialan ini?"

Degup jantung Yoongi meningkat begitu cepat, rasanya berbeda dengan degup janung saat bersama Jimin. Degup jantung ini seperti rasa takut dan kalut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, meskipun sebenarnya sedikit demi sedikit Yoongi sudah mulai menyadari perasaannya pada Jimin bukan hanya sekedar perasaan kagum, perasaan ini lebih dari itu. Yoongi memantapkan keyakinannya dan mengatakan dengan jelas dihadapan orang tuanya.

" _Ne_ , aku tertarik dengan Hades pemilik Dunia Bawah,"

Jimin tersenyum penuh kemenangan, hatinya seakan meletup-letup senang mendengar pernyatan dari Yoongi, sungguh, ia tidak menyangka Yoongi akan dengan berani mengatakan hal itu, Jimin pikir cintanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan namun dia ingat bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menghindari peringai penguasa Dunia Bawah. Tidak ada yang akan menolak dirinya termasuk Persefone–Min Yoongi.

Seokjin menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yoongi kemudian ia menghela napas kasar, perasaannya memang benar jika Yoongi memang tertarik dengan Jimin. Meskipun sejujurnya perasaannya terbagi dua yaitu antara senang dan sedih.

Senang karena akhirnya anaknya bisa menemukan tambatan hatinya namun Seokjin juga sedih karena kenapa harus Jimin dari sekian banyak Dewa di Olympus bahkan Seokjin akan mengizinkan jika itu Ares sekalipun–Park Chanyeol.

"Kenapa harus Jimin, Yoongi? Bagaimana dengan Hoseok atau Chanyeol saja? Tapi tidak dengan Jimin!"

Namjoon segera menyela, "Seokjin cukup! Kau keterlaluan."

Seokjin meringis dan menunjuk Jimin, "Tapi kenapa harus dia!"

"Demeter yang agung, haruskah cinta memilih? Kurasa kau juga sudah tahu pola kerja dari yang namanya cinta. Cinta tidak pernah tahu akan jatuh pada siapa, dan aku tak pernah menyesali jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Ingat itu!" Jimin tentu saja geram mendapatkan perkataan seperti itu, ia tidak begitu mengerti dengan pola pikir Seokjin yang menganggap dirinya jahat, memang dirinya adalah penguasa dunia bawah tapi ia juga masih punya perasaan untuk tidak menyakiti pasangannya, Jimin hanya ingin setia pada pasangannya tersebut dan belahan hatinya jatuh pada Persefone–Min Yoongi.

"Kali ini saja bu, bisakah aku mengikuti kehendak hatiku?"

Hati Seokjin terenyu terasa diremas hingga remuk mendengar perkataan Yoongi yang terdengar begitu lirih, apakah setiap tindakan yang Seokjin ambil semuanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Yoongi yang sebenarnya?

Seokjin tidak mengerti lagi, kepalanya terasa pening melihat kondisi Yoongi yang terduduk lesu dengan bekas air mata yang masih tercekat di wajah putihnya itu. Mungkin dengan melunak akan membuat anaknya bahagia maka Seokjin putuskan untuk menurunkan sedikit egonya.

"Seokjin, haruskah aku membawa sesembahan untuk seorang Demeter yang agung demi merestui hubungan anaknya dengan Dewa Hades penguasa dunia bawah?" tanya Jimin sambil memandang tajam kearah Sokjin yang kemudian dihadiahi delikan tajam dari Namjoon. Tentu saja perkataan Jimin tersirat sarkasme menyindir, Namjoon sudah muak dengan pertengkaran ini.

"Jimin dan Yoongi, kalian aku izinkan," Seokjin sudah berniat menyela ucapan Namjoon tapi Namjoon segera menatap Seokjin dan menghalangi Seokjin untuk berpendapat. "–Tentu saja tidak ada yang boleh menentang perkataan seorang Zeus. Tidak ada perdebatan."

Jimin menyeringai senang dan mengelus rambut Yoongi bermaksud memberikan keberanian dan menyalurkan kenyamanan dari telapak tangan Jimin yang menghangat.

"Terimakasih Zeus, kau sungguh bijaksana dan lebih mengerti arti cinta, pantas saja istrimu banyak,"

Mendengar sindiran Jimin membuat Seokjin setidaknya tertawa terbahak melihat suaminya sedang diolok oleh penguasa dunia bawah. Reaksi Namjoon hanya dengusan dan berlanjut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang membuat kedua bola mata Namjoon berubah berwarna kebiruaan.

" _Ups sorry_ , santai saja, aku hanya bercanda Yang Mulia Zeus,"

"Sekali saja kau mengolokku lagi, kau tidak dapat restuku,"

"Hei, apa seorang Zeus bisa menarik perkataan yang telah terucap? _Huh,_ berarti kau munafik sekali,"

"Lama-lama kau ku sambar dengan petirku, biar hangus sekalian wajah tampanmu,"

"Oh makasih wajahku memang tampan,"

"Sialan,"

Seokjin berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan mengusap punggung suaminya dengan halus berniat untuk mencoba menahan emosi suaminya yang mulai tersulut karena perkataan Jimin sedangkan si brengsek Jimin hanya tersenyum angkuh sambil tangannya masih bermain-main dihelaian rambut Yoongi. Bisa-bisanya pria itu membuat orang terpancing tapi dirinya sendiri dengan asiknya sedang bermesraan. Begitu sialan memang, ingin sekali Seokjin menendang bokong sexy Jimin tapi Seokjin juga takut jika dilemparkan pada arwah-arwah dunia bawah. Menggerikan.

Pada akhirnya Namjoon dan Seokjin yang mengalah dan keluar dari ruangan pertemuan tersebut dan memberikan waktu bagi dua orang yang sedang dimadu kasmaran. Dengan setengah hati akhirnya Seokjin mengikhlaskan Yoongi untuk memilih kehendak hatinya sendiri, ia ingin anaknya bahagia meskipun harus bersama Jimin tapi tetap saja kenapa harus Jimin?

Jimin beranjak duduk dikursi sebelah kanan Yoongi lalu Jimin memandang Yoongi sebentar dan meminta Yoongi untuk duduk dipangkuannya, awalnya pernyataan Jimin mendapatkan delikan tajam serta kata-kata yang sedikit pedas dari mulut manis Yoongi namun pada akhirnya pria manis itu menurut untuk duduk dipangkuan Jimin dan menyenderkan bahunya di dada bidang Jimin yang terasa begitu nyaman.

Kedua tangannya ia taruh melingkar nyaman di pinggang mungil Yoongi dan kemudian menyamankan letal dagunya yang ditaruh diperpotongan leher mulus Yoongi, sesekali mengendusnya dengan ujung hidung lancipnya dan menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya feromon wangi mawar bercampur vanila yang keluar menyeruak dari tubuh pasangan penguasa dunia bawah.

"Yoongi..."

"Hm,"

"Yoongi..."

"Ya?"

"Yoongi..."

"Astaga apa Park Jimin?" emosi Yoongi tersirat dari ucapannya yang sedikit berteriak karena Jimin sialan yang hanya memanggilnya dan membuat ia menunggu perkataan Jimin selanjutnya, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Bercanda, jangan marah begitu, bibirmu lucu kalau mengerucut seperti itu," ucap Jimin setelah ia menengok wajah Yoongi dengan menggeser sedikit bahu kecil Yoongi yang ia hadapkan pada wajah tampannya, wajah Yoongi begitu polos dan kedua pipinya sudah sedikit merah merona mungkin menahan amarah atau memang Yoongi sedang gugup tapi hal itu membuat Jimin gemas dan akhirnya berakhir mengigit pipi kanan Yoongi kemudian kembali menguselkan hidungnya di leher Yoongi dan menghembuskan napas yang membuat Yoongi merasa tergelitik mendapat hembusan napas Jimin.

"Kamu lucu Yoongi,"

"Baru tahu aku lucu?"

Jimin mengerjap lucu, "Sejak kapan kamu narsis di depanku? Tadi sore sepertinya kamu masih malu-malu jika bertemu denganku,"

Yoongi tersenyum sambil menunduk malu, "Astaga Yoongi bisa gila aku melihat tingkah lakumu yang lucu begitu, aku sahkan saja menjadi milikku ya?"

"Huh?" Wajah Yoongi memerah mendengar ucapan Jimin, jarang sekali ia mendengar lamaran yang begitu sederhana tapi bisa mendebarkan jatungnya hingga rasanya seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Mau tidak? Aku serius,"

"Kenapa tidak romantis sekali?" Jimin tertawa mendengar perkataan Yoongi yang terdengar seperti merajuk, kalau begini jadinya tentu saja Jimin tidak tahan untuk membawa Yoongi ke istananya dan mengukung pria manis itu dibawah tubuhnya tapi Jimin masih sadar akal untuk menahan hasrat demi kenyamanan Yoongi karena sejujurnya Jimin juga khawatir bila Yoongi tidak akan menyukai suasana dunia bawah yang terasa begitu panas disertai dengan berbagai penyiksaan para arwah.

Jimin ingin Yoongi menyerahkan dirinya pada Jimin dengan sukarela tanpa ada paksaan, Jimin tidak ingin membuat Yoongi menyesal pada pilihannya dan kebahagian Yoongi adalah satu-satunya yang terpenting. Meskipun dalam hati Jimin terbesit ingin menetapkan Yoongi segera sebagai pendamping sah Raja Dunia Bawah.

"Sayang, calon suamimu ini penguasa dunia bawah yang terkenal dingin, tentu aku tidak tahu seperti apa melamar yang romantis itu, tapi jika aku sudah berkata serius seperti itu maka ucapan itu kesungguhan dari hatiku,"

Jimin menjeda dan melirik ke arah Yoongi yang masih fokus mendengar ucapannya, "Yoongi, aku tidak bisa memberikan apa yang dinamakan dengan hal yang berbau romantis itu, tapi dengan sepenuh hatiku aku melakukan segalanya untukmu,"

Setelah ucapan Jimin selesai, pria itu mendapat pukulan secara tiba-tiba di kepalanya dan pelakunya adalah Yoongi sendiri. Jimin terkejut dan Yoongi mendelik tajam, "Bodoh sekali Hades, baru saja kau mengucapkan ucapan yang romantis, aku terharu tahu!" Yoongi langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Itu? Perkataan aku tadi romantis Yoon?" Jimin memandang Yoongi bingung dan hanya dihadiahi anggukan sebagai jawaban dari Yoongi.

"Padahal aku mengucapkannya secara spontan tapi ternyata begitu saja romantis ya? Hmm, mungkin sebenarnya aku romantis ya Yoon.."

"Kau ini Hades atau bukan? Sikapmu berbeda dari Hades yang kukenal, Hades yang ku dengar itu kejam dan bersikap dingin pada orang,"

Jimin tersenyum, "Kan hanya sama kau saja Yoon aku bersikap lembut, tidak mungkinkan aku bersikap dingin padamu nanti jika cintaku ditolak bagaimana..."

"Yoon jadi bagaimana? Aku diterima tidak jadi pendampingmu?"

Yoongi terdiam sebentar lalu menganggung setelahnya mendapat pelukan yang begitu erat dari Park Jimin disertai senyum bahagia keduanya. Jimin tidak bisa menahan dan bertindak tergesa membalikkan badan Yoongi menghadap dirinya kemudian mengambil langkah untuk menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya pada ranum menggoda milik Yoongi.

Kecupan lembut kedua bibir bertemu sarat akan napsu yang menggebu, keduanya saling menyalurkan kelembutan dalam ciuman singkat itu yang harus berakhir karena kedatangan tamu dari Jeon Jungkook beserta Kim Taehyung yang datang tanpa diundang dan tanpa mengetuk pintu tanpa permisi. Memang sialan dua orang itu.

"Astaga, maafkan kami mengganggu kalian yang sedang bercumbu," ucap Taehyung sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Jimin marah aktivitasnya terganggu, "Tidak punya hormat sekali, harusnya kau mengetuk dulu, ingat aku dewa tetua,"

Suasananya menjadi tidak enak dan semuanya hening beberapa detik lalu dipecahkan dengan tawa terpaksa Taehyung yang sepertinya sedang bertingkah untuk membuat suasana kembali normal sedangkan Yoongi hanya diam saja menahan malu karena kedapatan sedang berciuman dengan Jimin meskipun hatinya masih berdebar tidak beratur.

"Yoongi hyung dan Jimin hyung maafkan kami ya, kami hanya panik saja katanya Yang Mulia Namjoon dan Seokjin sedang mengintrogasi tentang hubungan kalian, jadi kami panik," ucap Jungkook lirih dan terdengar menyesal karena masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, salahkan Kim Taehyung sang Hermes yang terlalu menggebu ingin melihat drama keluarga serta ia ingin sekali melihat Hades dibuat frustasi karena sifat protektif Demeter pada Persefone.

" _Gwenchana_ Jungkook _-ah_ , memang kami yang tidak tahu tempat, salahkan saja Tuan Penguasa Dunia Bawah ini," tunjuk Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Yoongiku sayang, tapi tadi kau juga menikmati cumbuanku, bibirmu manis.."

Yoongi mendelik tajam kearah Jimin yang membuat Jimin hanya meringis dan meminta maaf. Namun tidak lama ia beranjak menuju Taehyung dan Jungkook, "Hanya untuk melihat drama kami?"

Tehyung segera menyela, "Tidak, aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu untuk membahas perlakuan titan, pusing aku dengan tingkah mereka,"

Jungkook dan Yoongi sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Taehyung dan Jungkook segera menyahut, "Jadi para titan masih berulah hyung? Kenapa aku tidak tahu.."

"Maafkan aku kook _ie_ , aku hanya tidak mau kau khawatir," Taehyung meringis kecil melihat wajah Jungkook yang sedikit kesal. "Pantas saja beberapa doa dari sesembahan yang diserahkan padaku berisi permintaan pertolongan dari para petani,"

Jimin beralih pada Yoongi dan memfokuskan atensinya pada wajah pemuda pucat itu yang terlihat bingung serta terlihat tersirat rasa sedih, "Kau sudah tahu Yoon?"

Yoongi mencebik kesal, "Tentu saja Jimin, beberapa hari belakangan ini sering sekali ladang pertanian hancur karena ulah titan dan membuat beberapa tumbuhan yang harusnya sudah dipanen kemudian rusak,"

"Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku Yoon?"

"Yang benar saja Jimin, aku baru dekat denganmu kemudian meminta pertolongan padamu, tidak, bukan gayaku sekali."

Kim Taehyung memilih menjadi penengah sebelum pasangan yang baru menyatu itu bertengkar, "Sudah cukup, ini semua salah titan, jangan memulai pertengkaran. Lebih baik Jimin, kau ikut aku saja untuk bertemu dengan Zeus."

Jimin beranjak mengenggam tangan Yoongi mengelusnya lebut dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Yoongi sambil menutup padanya meresapi rasa sangat yang begitu meletup-letup. "Tunggu aku, aku hanya sebentar sayang," bisik Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

[ ]

Taman belakang Olympus terlihat begitu bersinar diterangi berbagai lampu yang menambah keindahan malam meskipun udara terasa begitu dingin dengan hembusan angin yang terus-menerus berhembus membuat kedua rambut pria tersebut terbang. Wajah keduanya terasa segar ketika mendapat tiupan angin dan tubuh keduanya terasa segar dapat menghirup udara malam sambil berjalan menyusuri taman yang diurus langsung dibawah pengawasan Demeter meskipun sesekali Yoongi sebagai Persefone juga ikut mengambil tanggung jawab dalam sesekali merawat taman Olympus.

"Hyung, aku dengar kau sudah menunjukkan kekuatanmu pada Jimin hyung ya?"

Yoongi menengok ke arah Jungkook yang juga sedang melihat kearahnya, "Kekuatan apa kook _-ie_?"

"Menumbuhkan tanaman dengan bernyanyi, kau belum menunjukkan itu padaku hyung padahal kau sudah berjanji,"

Yoongi meringis dan merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena sudah melupak janjinya dengan Jungkook beberapa minggu lalu, ya saat Jungkook berkuncung pada kuilnya dan melihat tanam kuil yang dipenuh dengan berbagai bunga bermekaran namun sayang sekali Jungkook datang terlambat karena sudah melewatkan ritual Yoongi bernyanyi untuk menumbuhkan berbagai tanaman dan dari sanalah janji itu terucap. Janji menunjukkan kekuatan Yoongi bernyanyi.

"Bagiamana jika kau berkuncung ke kuilku saat pagi, aku akan tepati janjiku Jungkook- _ie_ ,"

"Benar ya hyung? Kalau begitu, besok pagi atau lusa aku akan berkunjung," ucap Jungkook bersemangat sambil menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Tapi sebelum datang, kirimkan tanda biasan pelangi di air lewat Dewi Iris ya, aku takut saat kau datang aku tidak ada di kuil,"

"Iya aku tahu kau sendiri beberapa hari ini sibuk karena ulah titan di ladang," Jungkook tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Yoongi, keduanya semakin berjalan kedalam taman hingga sampai di tempat sakral permohonan sesembahan dimana tempat tersebut ditutupi oleh kaca yang didalamnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang tentu saja terdiri dari berbagai jenis bunga. Ditengah tempat sakral itu terdapat air mancur yang memliki kolam yang kedalamannya tidak diketahui, kolam itu adalah kolam kramat Zeus yang akan menyambung dengan danau yang ada di perkemahan Demigod.

Jungkook dan Yoongi memilih untuk sekedar berkeliling melihat beberapa bunga yang mekar dan mata Yoongi teralih menatap salah satu bunga mawar hitam yang sedang mekar, matanya sontak membulat dan tubuhnya terdiam membeku.

"Jungkook, sepertinya kita akan mengalami bencana,"

Jungkook menyernyit tidak mengerti akan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi, "Maksudnya?"

Yoongi menggerakan tangannya dan menunjuk kearah bunga mawar hitam, "Lihat, itu mawar hitam mekar setelah beratus tahun tidak mekar,"

Jungkook menautkan alisnya bingung, ia masih tidak bisa mencerna arah pembicaraan Yoongi, " _Ish_ aku lupa, kaukan hanya tau tentang cinta, mana tau arti bunga seperti ini,"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih mengharapkan aku mengerti hyung, jadi artinya apa?"

"Kematian."

"Huh?"

Yoongi kesal melihat wajah Jungkook yang terlihat seperti orang dungu tapi menggemaskan, mulutnya terbuka sedikit membentuk huruf O dan matanya membulat tidak mengerti serta kerutan di dahi yang membuat Yoongi gemas sekaligus kesal.

"Akan ada musibah di Olympus dan itu menyebabkan terjadinya kematian," jelas Yoongi yang memilih berjongkok dan mengamani dengan serius setiap lekuk kelopak mawar hitam tersebut.

"Hyung kau serius?" Jujur saja Jungkook tahu bahwa seorang Persefone tidak akan salah dalam mengartikan arti tentang bunga namun Jungkook juga enggan untuk menerima fakta bahwa Olympus akan segera mengalami bahaya ditambah dengan gencarnya beberapa titan yang sulit untuk diatur.

"Aku ingin sekali menyangkal tentang hal ini tapi mawar hitam ini tumbuh ditempat sakral Olympus ditambah fakta bahwa setiap bunga di tempat ini memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri dalam memberikan prediksi masa depan," Yoongi khawatir dan panik tentu saja, ia memilih beranjak mengitari tanaman lainnya dan dugaannya sepertinya benar, akan terjadi musibah di Olympus. Hal itu terbukti dengan beberapa bunga yang sering menghiasi tempat sakral tersebut perlahan melayu dan ada beberapa kelopaknya yang sudah jatuh.

"Hyung kenapa aku jadi takut seperti ini? Aku tidak mau peperangan terjadi lagi setelah beberapa ratus silam Olympus damai tanpa ada gangguan apapun."

Yoongi memilih berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang terlihat gelisah, Yoongi mengusap punggung Jungkook sambil menampilkan seulas senyum, "Tenanglah Jungkook- _ie_ , kita beritahu kepala para Dewa dan Dewi ya,"

Jungkook bergeming saat Yoongi menarik tangan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu untuk keluar dari taman, "Hyung, jadi selama ini perasaanku benar," Jungkook menatap nanar Yoongi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Beberapa minggu belakangan ini aku merasa kadar rasa cinta yang ada di atmosfer wilayah Olympus terasa menurun, meskipun kadang orang memandang sebelah mata tentang cinta dan hanya digunakan sebagai pemuas napsu tapi cinta juga membuat seseorang menjadi perasa dan peduli akan orang lain dan aku merasakan Olympus terasa dingin dari sebuah cinta.

"Hei Jeon Jungkook sang Aphrodite tenanglah, aku percaya denganmu, sebaiknya sekarang kita memberitahukan perilah hal ini ya, ayo Jeon,"

[ ]

Setelah memberitahukan perilah peristiwa mekarnya mawar hitam, keduabelas dewa dan dewi utama Olympus berkumpul di balai rapat yang biasa digunakan dalam pertemuan titik balik matahari. Raut wajah beberapa dewa serta dewi nampak gelisah mendengar kabar tersebut terkecuali Hades dan Ares yang menampakkan raut tenang seperti tidak terjadi hal apapun sedangkan Zeus meskipun dengan usaha keras menutupi raut wajah gelisah tapi Yoongi dapat melihat kepanikan di wajah ayahnya. Dapat dikatakan sekarang Olympus sudah masuk dalam keadaan waspada.

"Haruskah mengadakan rapat dadakan seperti ini?" Ujar Ares yang dikenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol, ia memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi dibandingkan dengan Park Jimin, tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi Kim Namjoon.

"Duduk Ares, jangan mencari masalah,"

Sampai rapat telah usai, suasana masih tegang, semuanya terfokus pada pemikiran masing-masing, semuanya juga belum menemukan titik temu masalah karena masalah timbul hanya mengenai beberapa titan liar yang memberontak dan Hades pun masih mencari alasan dibalik pemberontakan para titan yang terus muncul ke atas permukaan bumi.

"Jungkook _ie_ , hei, jangan menyalahkan dirimu," Taehyung sangat paham dengan sikap Jungkook yang seperti ini dan yang ada dipikiran pria bergigi kelinci ini tentunya berisi penyesalah.

Jungkook merenggut, "Hyung tapi jika aku lebih perasa sedikit memahami keadaan pasti aku bisa membuat kalian untuk berantisipasi,"

Taehyung meraih Jungkook dan membawa pemuda itu menuju pelukan dan berbisik tepat ditelinga kanan Jungkook, " _Listen to me_ , kau adalah Aphrodite sang ahli cinta dan kau tahu benar kadang cinta juga bisa salah,"

Jungkook terisak didalam pelukan Taehyung dan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di perotongan leher sang Hermes, "Andai saja aku mengikuti firasatku tapi aku malah mengabaikannya,"

"Sayang, aku tidak mau kau membebani dirimu sendiri seperti ini, bersyukurlah karena kau membawa Persefone ke taman Olympus dan kalian berdua yang menemukan mekarnya mawar hitam itu,"

"Sudah ya jangan menangis dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu," ucap Taehyung sambil mengelus rambut hitam Jungkook.

"Terimakasih hyung, kau selalu menjadi obat bagiku,"

Taehyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang terdengar mulai tenang, hati Taehyung menghangat setiap bersama Jungkook, hatinya memilih untuk jatuh pada sang ahli cinta yang kadang Jungkook sendiri–Aphrodite tertipu akan tipu daya cinta, lucu memang tapi itulah cinta, tidak ada yang terlalu mengerti akan secara harafiah makna yang terkadung dalam lima huruf penuh teka-teki tersebut.

"Kembalilah ke kamar, nanti aku akan menyusul,"

"Tae hyung mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Jungkook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau lucu sekali sih, sebentar saja, aku ada urusan dengan Park Jimin," Kim Taehyung perlahan melepas pelukan dan memegang kedua bahu Jungkook lalu mencium sebentar ranum merah muda pemuda bergigi kelinci dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda. Jeon Jungkook pasrah dengan sekali tingkah laku yang dilakukan suaminya itu, suami yang tidak tahu malu mencuri ciuman Jungkook dihadapan Dewa-Dewi yang masih berkumpul dan belum membubarkan diri, tentu saja hal itu membuat Jungkook merona sekaligus menahan malu.

"Taehyung waktuku tidak banyak, cepatlah jangan bermesraan seperti orang yang baru kasmaran!" Jimin mulai mengoceh dan melayangkan tatapan menakutkan kepada Taehyung yang dibalas cengiran kotak oleh pria itu.

Senyum kotak itu terus saja terpasang hingga mencapai ke dalam perpustakaan, Jimin jengah melihat Taehyung seperti orang tolol yang tersenyum seperti orang gila, andai saja Taehyung bukan salah satu Dewa yang ia percayai, Jimin pastikan ia akan membuat Taehyung tenggelam dalam danau api di dunia bawah.

"Kenapa bedebah?"

"Jim, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin beritahu padamu terutama mungkin berhubungan dengan mawar hitam itu,"

Jimin berekspresi datar menanggapi ucapan Taehyung, ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala bualan pemuda itu jadi Jimin tidak terlalu berharap akan informasi si senyum kotak menyesatkan satu ini.

"Cepat Hermes, aku harus mengantar Persefone,"

Ledek Taehyung sambil memukul lengan Jimin pelan, "Uh.. Calon suami yang bertanggung jawab sekali kau Jim,"

"Hades bertanggung jawab dengan segala miliknya. Camkan!"

Taehyung kemudian mengubah raut wajahnya serius dan memandang Jimin intens, "Jadi aku menemukan ini Jim,"

Tangan Jimin terulur mengambil kertas yang diberikan Taehyung di dalam perpustakaan, "Surat?"

"Ya, entahlah firasatku mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan ancaman Olympus," Taehyung mengangguk acuh dan mendesah perlahan sambil mengusak acak rambut belakanganya.

"Kau menemukan dimana?" Taehyung terdiam sebentar menjeda ucapannya.

"Dekat kamar Apollo–Jung Hoseok,"

Jimin terkejut mendengarnya namun kembali ia memasang wajah datar untuk menutupi kegelisahannya dan berkata "Biar aku simpan saja surat ini, kau sudah baca isinya?"

Lalu Tehyung dengan keras menepuk dahinya dan mendesah merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak membaca surat itu dan menyerahkan begitu saja dibawa oleh Park Jimin yang sekarang sudah berniat pulang bersama Yoongi.

Kaki Jimin terus berkutat mencari keberadaan Yoongi yang belum ia temui sejak terakhir bertemu di rapat dadakan, beberapa kali ia menanyakan ke beberapa pelayan serta dewa atau dewi disekitar ruang rapat tapi hasilnya hanya berupa permintaan maaf karena tidak melihat pria manisnya itu. Dalam hatinya, Jimin terus saja merutuki tindakan Taehyung yang membuatnya harus meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri.

Pandangan Jimin teralih pada gazebo sebelah barat taman dan akhirnya melihat Yoongi yang tersenyum sambil tertawa. Hal itu membuat Jimin marah, ya bagaimana tidak marah, Yoongi berbagi senyum dan tawanya bersama Dewa Ares si Park Chanyeol tukang angkuh dan sombong dalam peperangan. Jimin sangat membenci Chanyeol yang bersikap arogan melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Kaki Jimin melesat dengan cepat dan sudah berada di samping Yoongi yang membuat Chanyeol menoleh dan menampilkan senyum yang Jimin tangkah sebagai seringaian tanda perang.

 _Yoongi, kenapa memiliki dirimu saja harus banyak saingan seperti ini..._

Jimin mendesah frustasi dalam hatinya, jengkel melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya bingung. Sontak Jimin segera menarik tangan Yoongi dengan kencang dan membuat pria manis itu meringis kesakitan namun rintihannya tidak Jimin tanggapi. Jimin telah memilih berpihak pada egonya yang sudah hampir sempurna menguasai dirinya tapi digagalkan hanya dengan senyum manis Yoongi yang menampilkan gusi pemuda manis itu. Hancur sudah pertahanan Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh dan melihat wajah Yoongi yang kesakitan.

"Yoongi astaga, maafkan aku, berikan tanganmu," Jimin mengusap pelan tangan Yoongi yang tampak kemerahan karena tarikan yang ia lakukan dan menarik tangan putih Yoongi dan mengecupnya.

"Lukanya sudah Park Jimin obati, sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan hilang," Yoongi terdiam diam diperlakukan manis seperti itu sedangkan Jimin sedang tersenyum manis memamerkan matanya yang tampak seperti bulan sabit.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Hades bisa merayu,"

"Cuma bisa merayu dihadapan Persefone, ingat itu!" Lalu Jimin tertawa, ia sendiri tidak mengira bisa merayu, peringainya terlalu dekat dengan kata dingin dan jauh dari kata ceria bahkan senyumpun ia jarang.

"Hmm maaf pasangan yang sedang merasa dunia milik berdua, aku juga masih ada diantara kalian," Chanyeol mencebik tidak suka melihat kemesraan keduanya.

"Oh Chanyeol sudah puas melihat calon pendampingku tersenyum bersamamu?"

"Sangat puas Jimin, lain kali aku pinjam Yoongi ya,"

Ingin sekali Jimin menonjok wajah mulus Chanyeol tapi sayang disebelahnya masih ada Yoongi. Jimin melemparkan tatapan tajam kearah Chanyeol yang kemudian dibalas dengan seringaian menyeramkan Chanyeol sesekali diselingi kekehan.

Yoongi yang melihat dua pria dihadapannya sedang beradu tatapan tajam hanya menghela napas lelah dan menarik Jimin pergi.

"Park Chanyeol- _ssi,_ terimakasih atas waktumu," Yoongi tersenyum kikuk saat Jimin kembali memandangnya tajam.

"Jangan seformal itu Yoongi- _ya_ , lain kali kita pasti bertemu lagi, luangkan waktumu ya!"

Jimin yang melihat interaksi keduanya dibuat kesal, lagi-lagi dihiraukan dan awas saja kalau Yoongi berani untuk bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol yang masih menyandang sebagai rival Park Jimin. Hanya Jimin yang boleh menyandang peringai dingin, angkuh dan tak terkalahkan, meskipun Chanyeol adalah Dewa Ares sekalipun yang ahli dalam medan perang.

"Ayo Yoon aku antar pulang, atau kau mau pulang bersamaku ke istanaku?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda dan hanya dijawab dengan umpatan kecil dari mulut Yoongi. Jimin lupa, meskipun Yoongi adalah dewi musim semi yang terkesan hangat tapi mulut manisnya menyimpan umpatan kasar yang sangat ia sembunyikan dengan sekuat tenaga. Bahagialah Park Jimin yang bisa mendengar umpatan dari seorang Persefone.

 **TBC**

Terimakasih banyak yang udh baca serta kasih reviewnya, semoga kalian betah menanti kelanjutan cerita ini ya. Aku juga lagi belajar buat cerita fantasy gini.

Dan aku mau ucapin;

Happy 3rd Anniversary buat Jimin dan Yoongi. OTP kesayanganku jaya selalu! Ya entah meskipun di dunia nyata kalian real/tidak tapi bagiku kalian real(titik). Kalaupun real, aku akan menjadi bagian dari sekian banyak org yang mendukung hubungan kalian meskipun banyak org juga yang masih belum menerima hubungan sesama jenis. Tapi, aku juga berawal dulu ga suka dengan baca yang sesama jenis gini tp terimakasih banyak sama salah satu ff Minyoon yang buat aku ketagihan. Kalian juga yang buat aku terbuka dengan lgbt (yaa buat yang ga suka jangan ngebash gue yaa). Mencintai sesama jenis entah kenapa bagi gue lebih sulit karena mereka juga harus menyakinkan diri mereka sendiri apakah masih luruh atau udh belok dan gue yakin sebelom mereka belok pasti mereka mengalami masa-masa dimana sulit menerima diri sendiri.

Aku tetap dukung apapun pilih kalian.

 _btw, akun uname ffn gue ganti dari sugarchimmy ke heotaeyi ya._


	7. Chapter 6 (i got you)

The Truth Untold

Chapter 5

(I got you)

Mitologi Yunani !AU

terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson

Hades x Persefone

•[Park Jimin x Min Yoongi]•

/...with.../

Hermes x Aphrodite

•[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]•

Zeus x Dementer

•[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin]•

BoysLove!

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti keseharian yang dilakukan oleh Min Yoongi—pergi ke ladang bersama para nimfa dan sesekali mengungjungi perumahan penduduk. Harinya terasa begitu berat karena ada beberapa ladang yang kembali dihancurkan oleh para titan. Titan itu datang kembali setelah dua hari lalu sudah dipukul mundur oleh Jung Hoseok yang membantunya saat ketebetulan pria itu mampir berkunjung untuk sekedar menikmati teh. Pikiran Yoongi melayang pada Park Jimin yang beberapa hari belakangan wajah dan namanya begitu melekat di pikirannya, Yoongi duduk di bangku taman dan terpaku pada bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh dan matanya memandang kosong, ia mencoba mendalami perasaannya sendiri bersama Jimin, entah keberanian dari mana yang ia dapatkan beberapa hari lalu saat berkata bahwa ia tertarik dengan Jimin kepada Ibunya sendiri. Yoongi paham betul tentang ibunya yang tidak menyukai Jimin tapi lagi-lagi ia bisa apa jika hatinya merasa sesak jika Jimin mendapat amukan ibunya. Yoongi juga tidak mengerti tentang jantungnya yang terus memompa dengan kekuatan kencang saat bersisian dengan Jimin terlebih saat keduanya saling beradu fisik. Yoongi merasa bahwa Jimin memiliki afeksi sendiri dalam dirinya, selalu berhasil membawanya terhanyut hanya dalam pandangan mata, menjadikan dia tunduk dalam satu anggukan hanya mendengar nada dominasi Jimin dan membuat dirinya tersipu malu saat mendapatkan perhatian dari sang penguasa dunia bawah.

Rasa takut Yoongi terkikis dengan sikap lembut Jimin yang selalu pria itu tunjukkan pada dirinya, ia merasa diperlakukan begitu berbeda dan diagungkan layaknya suatu hal yang begitu berarti bagi pria berambut abu itu.

Yoongi sudah sangat sadar dari pertemuan pertamanya tentang Park Jimin yang tertarik dengannya, tentang Park Jimin yang selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut dan tentang Park Jimin yang mencium bibirnya saat ia memejamkan kedua matanya di ladang saat sore menjelang. Padahal, ia mengira semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka tapi kalau mimpi mana mungkin Yoongi dapat merasakan belah bibir Jimin yang basah dan lembut.

Dan saat pertama kedatangan Park Jimin, Yoongi sadar bahwa hatinya sudah terpaku oleh sosok tersebut. Pria yang memiliki mata bagai bulan sabit saat tersenyum bahkan tertawa, pria dengan rahang tegas dan tidak lupa rambut ash grey. Jimin yang selalu memainkan rambutnya seperti membelah dua rambutnya dengan tangan kananya. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan pria itu saat ia merasa gugup, dan hal itu bukan bagian dari segala bentuk tebar pesona.

Yoongi sudah mulai membiasakan dirinya dengan sikap dan tingkah laku Jimin yang sialnya membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta. Yoongi sekarang yakin bahwa ia mencintai penguasa dunia bawah namun hatinya.

Langkah kaki seseorang merasuk ke dalam pendengaran Yoongi, ia dengan cepat menengok kebelakang dan merasa lega ketika melihat Jung Hoseok sudah tersenyum ceria bak mentari pagi. Penampilan Hoseok nampak begitu tampan dengan kemeja lengan panjang yang ia gulung hingga mencapai ujung siku. Kemaja yang ia pakai kali ini berwarna maroon dengan aksen ukiran didekat kancing kemeja dan kerah ditambah dengan celana bahan yang melekat begitu pas hingga mencapai mata kaki ditambah sepatu hitam keluaran terbaru merek ternama yang mengkilap.

Jung Hoseok adalah salah satu dewa yang memiliki penampilan eksis mengikuti perkembangan zaman kehidupan manusia, bersamaan dengan Kim Taehyung yang menjadi nomor satu dalam masalah fashion. Keduanya kerap meluangkan waktu bersama dan menyamar menjadi manusia biasa—agar tidak terlalu menarik perhatian banyak orang dan hal itu dilakukan hanya untuk membeli brand-brand fashion keluaran terbaru, kegilaan keduanya dalam gaya berbusana sudah terkenal oleh para dewa dan dewi Olympus. Dan tentu kedekatan Taehyung dengan Jimin membuat si penguasa dunia bawah sedikit terpengaruh dan lebih memperhatikan gaya berpakaian yang ia pakai.

Oleh karena itu pula, kerap kali dewa atau dewi bahkan nimfa dan dryad membandingkan pesona antara Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin lalu yang terakhir adalah Jung Hoseok. Ketiga pria itu tentu memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

Kim Taehyung—terkenal dengan senyum kotak dan tingkah aneh yang kadang diluar logika dan alis hitam tebal yang membuat tatapan tajamnya terasa begitu mengintimidasi. Sikapnya terkenal dengan kesan labil, kadang baik dan murah senyum namun kadang bersikap dingin dan acuh. Bahkan ia kadang mendapatkan julukan mata elang karena selalu bisa mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik orang sekitarnya dengan tanggap.

Berbeda pula dengan Park Jimin—si penguasa dunia bawah ini lebih kearah peringainya yang dingin dengan wajah datar dan rahang mengeras meskipun pipinya sedikit berisi, ditambah dengan rambut yang selalu terpoles rapi tidak dapat tergoyahkan oleh angin sekalipun, tatapan matanya tentu saja menyorotkan kesan menyeramkan namun memiliki kesan sexy secara bersamaan, tentu yang menjadi ciri khasnya adalah selalu melakukan gerakan menyibak rambutnya kebelakang.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Jung Hoseok—pria yang sangat jago memanah dan menyembuhkan dengan suara nyanyiannya ini memiliki senyum yang bersinar cerah layaknya matahari, ia tidak segan-segan menebar senyuman dan selalu menyapa siapa saja yang ada didekatnya, peringainya melekat dengan kata ceria dan baik hati, selalu menjadi idola karena keramahannya dan sisi romantis yang melekat dengan diri Hoseok beserta rayuan puisi yang menambah kesan puitis bagi pria itu.

Beruntungnya Min Yoongi yang bisa membuat ketiga pria tersebut jatuh cinta pada dirinya. Namun nama Kim Taehyung sebagai penggemar berat Min Yoongi sudah terhapus dan berganti menjadi penggemar berat Jeon Jungkook beberapa tahun belakangan setelah cinta Taehyung tidak ditanggapi satupun oleh Yoongi dan akhirnya ia menyerah. Sedangkan Jung Hoseok mulai pasrah dengan hubungannya bersama Yoongi yang merasa tidak dianggap apalagi setelah kehadiran Park Jimin yang dengan mudahnya mulai masuk menghancurkan dinding beku hati Min Yoongi. Mungkin memang selayaknya Jung Hoseok mundur secara perlahan.

"Hei Yoon, kudengar ladangmu diserang lagi?" Hoseok berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan duduk bersebelahan dengan pria manis itu di bangku taman.

"Ya begitulah, aku juga pusing, ladang di sebelah Timur kemarin malam sedikit hancur karena ulah titan," Yoongi membuang napas kasar.

"Jimin sudah tahu?" tanya Hoseok menyelidik.

"Entahlah, aku tidak berkomunikasi denganya sejak pertemuan di Olympus, ya mungkin dia sudah tahu dari kabar yang cepat meluas,"

"Hoseok-ah, kau tahu kenapa titan-titan itu selalu membuat ulah?" lanjut Yoongi bertanya.

Hoseok nampak berpikir sejenak, "Kukira sepertinya sedang ada pemberontakan, dan ku yakin musuh kali ini sulit dilawan karena ya Jimin saja beberapa kali mengeluh karena para titan yang ia kurung kembali bebas dan sulit untuk dihukum,"

"Ya kau benar," "—Jimin mungkin sibuk," ucap Yoongi kecil yang ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tenang saja Yoon, Jimin juga pasti memikirkan dirimu,"

Yoongi terdiam dengan raut datar tanpa menjunjukkan reaksi apapun, "Huh?"

Melihat reaksi Yoongi yang datar membuat Hoseok terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku pria manis dihadapannya, Hoseok tahu benar Yoongi memikirkan Jimin tapi sebisa mungkin ditutupi oleh Yoongi dengan wajah datar padahal Hoseok yakin benar jika isi kepalanya Yoongi berisi nama Jimin, Yoongi itu terlalu pemalu untuk mengakui kalau dirinya memang sudah masuk dalam perangai Park Jimin.

"Jangan terlalu dingin dengan Jimin Yoon, jangan biarkan dia pergi hanya sikap bodohmu, aku tahu hatimu memilih dia,"

Meskipun pria disamping Hoseok itu terbilang cantik tapi tetap saja wajahnya selalu datar tidak seperti dewi musim semi yang sering kita imajinasikan bersikap hangat, ramah dan baik hati. Yoongi itu bisa dibilang kebalikannya meskipun ada beberapa momen ketika Yoongi akan berubah menjadi sangat manis tapi ya hanya di momen tertentu saja.

Bagi Hoseok, Yoongi memiliki daya tarik sendiri yang jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Jung Hoseok ingat sekali ketika ia pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Yoongi adalah ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat Yoongi dengan penampilannya sebagai manusia sedang membantu seorang petani yang bisa dibilang lanjut usia menanam gandum dan disanalah Hoseok melihat senyuman seorang Persefone yang begitu manis, dan saat itu pula hatinya berdebar.

"Tidak usah berlagak menasehatiku, pikirkan saja dirimu yang masih sendiri," sinis Yoongi.

"Aku masih sendiri juga karena menunggu dirimu tapi sepertinya aku harus menyerah, ah tidak hatiku sakit sekali Min Yoongi," ucap Hoseok sambil menyentuh hatinya dan bergaya dengan wajah yang merenggut kesakitan sambil sedikit meremas kemejanya.

"Mati saja kau, terlalu berlebihan!" Setahu Hoseok dari tukang gosip si Kim Taehyung kalau Yoongi dihadapkan dengan Jimin maka pria manis itu akan menjadi seperti anjing jinak tapi kenapa sekarang jika Yoongi bersamanya seperti anjing galak yang siap mengigit. Bahkan sikapnya lebih ganas dibandingkan dulu—sebelum Yoongi mengenal Jimin. Memang sepertinya Hoseok harus melakukan perhitungan dengan Park Jimin.

"Bisa tidak sih berkata lembut sedikit saja denganku? Aku saja belum menjadi orang ketiga diantara kau dengan Jimin sudah kau kata-katai apalagi aku benar-benar menjadi penghalang hubungan kalian," dengus Hoseok sambil merengek seperti anak kecil dan mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya dihadapan Yoongi.

"Kau benar-benar mati ditanganku jika kau berniat jahat!" cibir Yoongi sambil memajukan bibirnya. Kalau tingkah Yoongi yang seperti itu dengan bibir lucunya ya sepertinya ucapkan selamat bagi Jung Hoseok yang akan gagal berpaling dari Min Yoongi.

"Galak sekali calon Ratu dunia bawah,"

"Ratu apa? Jimin saja sepertinya tidak ada niatan untuk mengikatku,"

"Jadi kau benar-benar sudah ingin terikat dengannya? Oh patah hatiku!"

Tangan Yoongi telak memukul keras kepala Hoseok hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan menerima pukulan Yoongi.

"Kau memang membuat moodku menjadi hancur!"

Yoongi berdecih dan berdiri dan pergi menuju ke dalam kuil tanpa memperdulikan nasib Hoseok yang ia tinggalkan duduk sendirian di taman. Hoseok hanya mendesah pasrah dengan sikap Yoongi yang memang sudah seperti itu, ia lalu merentangkan tangannya diatas bangku taman dan mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya sambil merasakan semilir angin pagi disinari dengan matahari yang mulai merangkak naik.

*

Tidak berselang lama setelah Yoongi masuk kembali ke kuil, setelah dengan teganya meninggalkan Hoseok yang berteriak meringis kesakitan dan Yoongi sangat tahu bahwa pria itu hanya berakting mencari perhatian saja, buktinya Hoseok sedang merayu beberapa nimfa saat Yoongi mengintip keadaan Hoseok lewat jendela belakang yang langsung menghadap kearah taman. Ia mendengus geli melihat tingkah laku seorang Apollo yang masih sempat-sempatnya merayu nimfa yang sedang bekerja, memang tidak tahu diri. Tapi setidaknya dari segala tingkah aneh yang dimiliki Hoseok, pria itu mampu membuat dirinya sedikit melupakan Jimin dan memilih menanggalkan segala persoalan rumit yang menimpa dirinya beserta Olympus.

Keadaan Olympus sedikit kacau setelah diterpa masalah mengenai mekarnya mawar hitam yang tumbuh di Olympus. Beberapa Dewa Minor bahkan mengoceh tiada henti menyebarkan berita itu yang membuat para Nimfa, Dryad dan peri lainnya menjadi panik dan takut apalagi tugas mereka jadi kacau dan terbengkalai. Hal itu pula yang membuat Kim Seokjin bertindak mengatur kerusuhan yang terjadi dan mencoba memperbaiki akibat yang ditimbulkan dari musibah tersebut. Jujur saja, ia juga pusing mendengarkan ocehan Namjoon yang terus mengeluh dihadapannya dan hal itu berakibat dirinya tidak bisa menemui Yoongi beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Setelah menerima izin berkunjung ke kuil Yoongi, Seokjin segera melesat dengan terburu-buru tanpa memperdulikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan. Seokjin merasa ia harus memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Yoongi setelah kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat dirinya membentak bahkan memarahi anaknya untuk tidak dekat dengan Park Jimin, Sepertinya memang Seokjin harus merestui hubungan mereka berdua agar Yoonginya bisa kembali seperti semula. Seokjin tidak mau hubungannya menjadi renggang.

Kaki jenjang Seokjin berhenti di depan pintu masuk kuil, tangannya bersidekap di dada bidangnya dan sesekali mengelus dadanya agar bisa mengendalikan emosinya apabila terjadi pertengkaran yang akan menyulut amarah. Ia tahu sekali watak Yoongi yang keras kepala dan watak itu menurun dari dirinya sendiri.

Dengan langkah pelan, Seokjin berjalan ke dalam kuil dan menengok ke kanan serta kiri mencari keberadaan Yoongi. Setelah kurang lebih lima menit Seokjin mencari Yoongi disekitar lantai satu kuil maka ia memutuskan untuk naik lantai atas. Lantai dua ini bersifat lebih privasi dan tertutup karena Yoongi sendiri melarang orang lain untuk naik ke lantai ini. Tangga penghubung berupa besi yang dilengkapi dengan beberapa ukiran rumit disepanjang pegangan tangga dengan undakan tangga yang ditutupi dengan karpet berwarna merah tua menambah kesan elegan.

Penerangan di lantai dua sama saja dengan lantai satu, hanya saja wangi ciri khas Yoongi sebagai Persefone nampak begitu mendominasi pada lantai tersebut. Saat sampai di lantai dua, pemandangan yang ditangkap adalah meja bundar yang menjadi penghias ruangan. Meja tersebut diletakkan disana agar membuat ruangan tersebut tidak terasa kosong. Diatas meja tentu saja terdapat bunga segar yang ditaruh di dalam vas, Yoongi selalu mengganti bunga itu setiap harinya yang ia ambil dari taman dibelakang kuil. Mata Seokjin langsung terarah pada pintu balkon yang terbuka dan terpampanglah Yoongi berdiri bersandar pada tiang balkon.

Yoongi melirik sejenak dan tersenyum simpul kearah Seokjin yang sudah ikut bersandar bersama dipinggir balkon. Gerak tubuh Yoongi yang nampak begitu lesu dengan kulit yang semakin pucat membuat Seokjin khawatir akan keadaan anaknya.

Tangan halus Seokjin terulur menyentuh dahi Yoongi yang dirasa sedikit panas dan bisa Seokjin simpulkan bahwa keadaan Yoongi ini sedang sakit. Kebiasaan yang sering muncul ketika Yoongi sedang banyak pikiran.

"Kau demam memikirkan Park Jimin itu?" tanya Seokjin sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya mengejek yang langsung disambut dengan dengusan oleh Yoongi, "Buat apa memikirkan dia," bibir Yoongi mengerucut merenggut dengan mata sayu, sungguh, kalau melihat keadaan anaknya ini memang Seokjin yakin Yoongi sudah jatuh pada tupu daya Jimin.

"Sepertinya Hades angkuh itu tidak mengunjungimu, 'kan?" tebak Seokjin.

Yoongi tersenyum masam mendengar pertanyaan ibunya, jelas, Jimin hilang bak ditelah bumi. Yoongi jadi ragu apa Jimin memang benar-benar serius akan ucapanya atau hanya berupa bualan semata. Jimin itu sulit Yoongi tebak, pola pikirannya begitu abstrak dan sulit sekali Yoongi cerna akan setiap tindakan yang pria itu ambil. Yoongi selalu kehabisan kata setiap bersama Jimin, terasa seperti seluruh kata-kata yang ingin Yoongi ucapkan terasa tertahan hanya sampai di lidah dan sulit untuk keluar untuk mengungkapkannya, sikap Jimin yang memperlakukan Yoongi bak Ratu itulah yang membuat Yoongi sulit bernapas. Entahlah, disatu sisi Yoongi suka diperlakukan dengan istimewa seperti itu namun disisi lain, Yoongi merasa ia hanya ingin suatu hubungan yang wajar tanpa ada bualan dan kata-kata manis belaka.

"Huh, t-tidak bukan karena itu,"

"Lalu karena apa sampai kau demam begini? Ayo lebih baik kita ke dalam saja, kau sedang sakit,"

Yoongi memberi jeda menggantung pertanyaan ibunya, ia beranjak duduk di sofa yang terdapat diruang santai seorang Persefone yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya sendiri sedangkan Seokjin sedang menutup pintu balkon. Bagai diaduk dalam gelombang ombak yang bergulung di lautan, kepala Yoongi pening dengan pandangannya yang sedikit berkunang-kunang saat ia coba untuk membungkuk untuk mengambil setangkai bunga mawar merah yang ditangkainya terdapat pita yang mengikat gulungan kertas tipis.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Yoongi memilih membenarkan posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin agar rasa pusing di kepalanya dapat hilang dan tak lupa pandangan pria manis itu tetap tertuju pada bunga yang ia pegang di tangan kanannya. Ia mengerutkan kening dan mencoba berpikir dengan menebak-nebak dari siapa pengirim bunga beserta surat kecil tersebut.

"Dari siapa, Yoon?" tanya Seokjin yang kemudian ikut duduk disebelah Yoongi dan mengangkat bahu acuh, "—entahlah," jawab Yoongi sambil mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Jari lentiknya menarik pita yang mengikat surat tersebut, setelah pitar tersebut ia biarkan tergeletak di lantai, Yoongi segera membuka gulungan kecil surat dan matanya membelalak kaget saat sadar bahwa pengirimnya adalah pria yang membuat ia banyak berpikir akhir-akhir ini. Setelah lama tidak muncul dan tiba-tiba mengirim bunga seperti ini, Yoongi rasanya ingin menyumpahi Jimin karena demi Tuhan isi suratnya hanya gombalan belaka yang membuatnya semakin jengkel.

Melihat sikap anaknya yang mengepalkan jemari tangannya serta lehernya ia memerah, ya bisa ditebak jika itu perbuatan Jimin. Seokjin hanya bisa meringis merasa kasihan dengan Jimin yang sepertinya mendapat ambukan dari seorang Persephone yang sedang marah. Dalam hati Seokjin, ia merasa sangat senang karena artinya hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin akan merenggang dan membuat Yoongi tidak terikat dengan Dewa Dunia Bawah itu. Mengingat anaknya yang masih kesal, Seokjin berusaha menahan mati-matian tawanya dan memilih mengusap bahu Yoongi yang ditanggapi dengan sikap acuh dan pria manis itu lebih memilih pergi menuju kamarnya sambil menghentakkan kaki.

"Mati kau Jimin," batin Seokjin meringis membayangkan Jimin akan merenggut memohon maaf pada anaknya itu.

Segera Seokjin beranjak menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang mengurung diri di kamar, pria manis itu tengah bergulung dalam selimut dengan bahu bergetar yang ia dengar juga sesekai suara cegukan yang ditahan oleh Yoongi sendiri. Seokjin sendiri berpikir aneh, sejak kapan anaknya ini jadi cengeng seperti ini hanya karena tidak bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya dan semua pemikiran Seokjin itu membuat dirinya sebagai ibu Yoongi juga pening.

Seokjin perlahan naik ke sisi kosong di tempat tidur Yoongi, mengusap rambut anaknya dan ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan dahi Yoongi, Seokjin panik—tubuh Yoongi panas dengan keringat yang keluar bercucuran disekujur tubuhnya. Seokjin segera menyingkap selimut yang Yoongi pakai dan beranjak menggantikan baju anaknya yang sudah basah. Setelah menggantikan baju anaknya, ia segera turun ke dapur untuk mengambil peralatan kompres.

Sekembalinya Seokjin dari dapur di lantai bawah, ia segera mengompres anaknya. Dengan telaten Seokjin menganti kompresan dan sesekali mengusap lengan Yoongi karena anak itu terus saja mengigau disela tidurnya.

Erangan kesakitan terus saja keluar dari mulut Yoongi yang sudah hampir dua jam sejak Seokjin memilih mengompres Yoongi bahkan sampai sekarang saja panasnya tidak turun. Seokjin memutuskan memanggil Jung Hoseok yang masih berada di taman belakang; sedang tertidur nyenyak di atas bangku taman. Terpujilah Zeus karena kehadiran Hoseok yang memiliki kekuatan sebagai penyembuh.

Seokjin menepuk-nepuk bahu Hoseok dengan tergesa-gesa serta memanggil nama Dewa itu dengan nada tinggi, "Hoseok, bangun!" pria itu hanya menggeliat dalam tidur dan menyipitkan matanya melihat siapa yang membangunkan dirinya, melihat Seokjin dengan air mata yang terus menetes, Hoseok tersentak bangun dan menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian bertanya tentang keadaan Seokjin.

Pikiran Hoseok pun ikut panik mendengar kalau Yoongi sedang terbaring sakit, dengan cepat ia menuju ke kamar Yoongi bersama dengan Seokjin sebagai penuntun jalan. Ya meskipun ia sering ke kuil Yoongi tapi Hoseok baru pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya berada pada lantai dua kuil ini. Lantai dua yang begitu keramat untuk Min Yoongi dan Hoseok sangat menghargai privasi tersebut.

Matanya menjelajah melihat keadaan tubuh Yoongi yang bergerak gelisah, ia menempatkan dirinya duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Yoongi dan memilih menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Yoongi—memberikan kekuatan yang dimilikinya sebagai Dewa Apollo.

"Seokjin, tunggu sebentar dan tetap tenang. Aku akan ke dapur untuk membuat rebusan air mawar, ah ya, dimana letak amborsia?"

Pria dengan perawakan tinggi itu berjalan menyusuri rak lemari Yoongi; tempat dimana ia terakhir kali menaruh amborsia dan mengambil satu botol amborsia. Alasan kenapa Seokjin menaruh amborsia di kamar Yoongi adalah alasan karena anak itu memiliki tabiat malas untuk beranjak turun ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil amborsia.

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit, Hoseok kembali dari dapur dengan membawa setengah gelas air ramuan yang telah dicampur amborsia. Hoseok meminta Seokjin untuk membangunkan Yoongi dan meminta pria manis yang terkulai lemas itu untuk meminum ramuan Hoseok. Setelah ramuan itu tandas melewati tenggorokan Yoongi, Yoongi dengan mata yang masih sayu kembali merebahkan diri.

Hoseok mengehela napas ketika napas Yoongi sudah kembali normal, "Yoon, bilang saja kau membutuhkan Park Jimin, jangan sampai menyakiti dirimu sendiri,"

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh,"

Hoseok terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Yoongi, "Ego saja kau besarkan tapi hatimu tidak bisa berbohong, jadi, Seokjin, bisakah kau panggilkan calon menantumu untuk datang kesini?"

"Sialan kau!" Seokjin mengeram tertahan mendengar ejekan dari Hoseok.

Harapannya hanya satu, Park Jimin. Orang yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit yang dialami Yoongi, tentu saja sebagai seorang ibu, ia mengetahui alasan utama dari rasa sakit Yoongi. Dengan terburu, Seokjin berjalan keluar dari kuil dan memanggil serta meminta Kim Taehyung—Dewa Hermes, hanya Taehyung lah yang bisa masuk ke dunia bawah dengan leluasa dengan kehendak dari sang Hades.

Rasa khawatir dan panik begitu menggerogoti Kim Seokjin saat memandangi keadaan Yoongi yang terus merintih dan sesekali memanggil nama Jimin, tubuh Yoongi nampak semakin memucat dengan suhu tubuh yang panas. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuh Yoongi dan yang bisa Seokjin lakukan adalah terus menyeka keringat itu.

*

Pintu istana Jimin terbuka dengan menampilkan Taehyung dengan senyum kotak yang selalu pria itu tampilkan, Jimin mendecih malas saat mellihat gaya Taehyung yang berjalan dengan sombong. Keduanya saling bertatapan saat Taehyung memilih duduk di sofa ruang tamu Jimin yang lebih dihiasi dengan tengkorak beserta bercak darah serta bola mata yang terpasang di dinding. Bola mata itu bergerak liat dan ikut menelusuri penampilan Taehyung seperti yang Jimin lakukan.

"Bisakah kau tidak usah menatapku dengan pandangan intimidasimu?" Taehyung merebahkan duduknya.

"Untuk apa datang kemari? Pulanglah dan kembali ke habitatmu!"

Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan memberikan seringaian, "Aku membawa kabar penting, jika aku pulang pasti kau akan menyesal mendapat amukan Seokjin,"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa nama Seokjin?"

"Anaknya sakit," Taehyung mengusap-usap tangannya diatas pahanya sendiri karena ia siap mendapatkan pemandangan bahwa Jimin akan panik dan segera memarahinya. Tapi sepertinya, Taehyung dibuat bingung oleh Jimin, penguasa dunia bawah itu tenang-tenang saja dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan mengecek beberapa berkas riwayat hidup para arwah yang tersusun rapi dalam satu binder.

"Oh, anaknya sakit," jawab Jimin malas sambil matanya enggan untuk bertatapan dengan Taehyung.

"Kau tidak panik saat anak Seokjin sakit?"

Jimin menyernyit heran mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung, "Untuk apa aku panik, toh yang sakit bukan Yoongi,"

Taehyung mengerang frustasi mendengar jawaban Jimin dan mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan telapak tangannya. Ia mendesah kesal akan kebodohan yang dimiliki oleh Jimin, ingin sekali Taehyung menendang pantat Jimin tapi Taehyung masih sayang dengan nyawanya sendiri, ia enggan menjadi bahan kesenangan Jimin dengan dilempar ke sungai Flegthon. Sungai yang dialiri dengan api mematikan, membayangkannya saja cukup membuat Kim Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

"Sejak kapan otakmu jadi tumpul?"

"Otakku baik-baik saja bodoh!"

Taehyung mencoba meredakan emosinya dan menarik napas perlahan, "Aku tanya, ada berapa anak Seokjin, Jim?"

Enggan memperpanjang masalah dan hanya ditanggapi Jimin dengan jawaban, "Banyak,"

"Mati saja kau! Anak Seokjin hanya satu tolol dan itu berarti Yoongi yang sakit!"

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang terdengar begitu keras dan membentak, membuat Jimin diam dan mencerna ucapan Taehyung dengan baik, panik segera mengendalikan diri seorang Park Jimin dan memilih berdiri kemudian berlari menuju kereta perangnya dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terduduk manis di ruang tamu istana Dunia Bawah.

Sialan, kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku Park! Taehyung berkata lewat telepatinya dengan Jimin dan hanya ditanggapi Jimin dengan gumaman singkat dan sesekali makian dan setelahnya teletapi itu terputus begitu saja.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, kereta perang Jimin telah sampai di halaman kuil Yoongi. Jimin dengan cepat langsung melompat turun dan berlari memasuki kuil dan mendapati Hoseok yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu sambil tersenyum manis. Jimin mencoba menahan rasa cemburunya saat ternyata dirinya bukanlah orang pertama yang berada disisi Yoongi tapi sayangnya, Jung Hoseok yang merupakan salah satu saingannya sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu. Jimin hanya bisa memasang wajah tegas dengan ekspresi datar dan memilih bertanya letak kamar Yoongi yang langsung ditunjukkan oleh Hoseok.

Jimin terasa hatinya berdenyut nyilu melihat Yoongi terbaring dengan lemas, matanya menatap nanar Yoongi dan hatinya terasa remuk dengan rasa bersalah yang terus menjulag tinggi dalam pikirannya, perih rasanya ketika orang yang ia cintai terbaring tak berdaya. Berat yang Jimin pikul terasa dhantam oleh batu besar yang membebani dirinya, langkahnya sedikit terseok menghampiri Yoongi dan duduk di dekat pujaan hatinya sambil mengelus surai Yoongi dan mencium kening Yoongi perlahan.

"Yoongi, aku merindukanmu," Jimin berbisik di depan telinga Yoongi sambil menahan getar suaranya yang mulai goyah. Rengekan yang disertai dengan igauan terucap begitu terisak dari bibir manis Yoongi, matanya masih terpejam erat dan sesekali mengeluarkan air mata beserta isakan tangis yang membuat menautkan jemari tangannya dengan jari tangan kanan Yoongi, lalu Jimin mengusap punggung tangan Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya, usapan lembut menjadi penghantar penenang dalam kegelisahan yang dialami Min Yoongi dalam bunga tidurnya. "Jangan takut sayang,"

"Seokjin hyung, kau bisa istirahat. Aku tahu kau lelah setelah mengurus masalah Olympus, dan biarkan Yoongi menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku akan mengurusnya dengan baik."

"Tapi—" Seokjin tergugu saat memandang sorot mata Jimin yang memohon padanya, ia menolak menyerahkan anaknya begitu saja pada Jimin tapi melihat ketulusan yang terpancar dari aura pria itu membuat Seokjin terdiam dan mencerna segala hal mengenai Yoongi dalam pemikirannya. Ia mencoba memutuskan kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri dan ia tahu semua itu ada pada Park Jimin.

"Percayalah padaku, hyung," Telak. Seokjin jatuh kepada setiap alunan kata yang berbunyi mendayu dalam gendang telinganya, lagipula tidak ada salahnya ia mempercayakan Jimin dan memberikan pria itu kesempatan. Seokjin memilih untuk tidur sebentar di kamarnya yang berada tidak jauh dari kamar Yoongi, keadaan tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah karena beberapa hari belakangan disibukkan dengan mengurus keadaan Olympus.

Sesaat setelah pintu kamar tertutup, Jimin segera membuka kemejanya lalu menaruhnya diatas sofa pojok kamar dan menyisakan celana panjangnya yang masih terpakai teratur. Jimin beranjak tidur disisi kiri sebelah Yoongi. Ia kemudian membuka baju tidur Yoongi yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan mulai mengatur posisi tidur Yoongi untuk menghadap dirinya dan menenggelamkan pria manis itu dalam pelukan hangat, membiarkan tubuh keduanya saling bersentuhan. Cara ini adalah salah satu cara yang dipikirkan Jimin untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh Yoongi yang masih terserang demam.

Kembali, isakan tangis terdengar oleh Jimin dan ia semakin mengeratkan tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya dan mengusap punggung Yoongi naik turun seirama dengan dekat jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

"Hei Yoongi, tenang, aku disini,"

Yoongi mengerakan kepalanya dan mengusel hidunya di dada Jimin yang membuat Jimin terkekeh melihat tingkah manja Yoongi, namun senyuman yang terukir di wajah Jimin tidak berlangsung lama setelah telinganya kembali mendengar igauan Yoongi yang berteriak "Tolong," Jimin berusaha menenangkan Yoongi dalam tidur dan jarinya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata dari kedua sudut mata Yoongi. Dada Jimin telah basah oleh air mata Yoongi.

Ketika Yoongi sudah kembali tenang dalam alunan suara yang Jimin nyanyikan—lebih tepatnya ini adalah pertama kali Jimin bernyanyi dalam seumur hidupnya menjadi Hades dan nyanyian pertamanya jatuh untung menenangkan orang yang ia cintai. Sangat menyenangkan meskipun ia merasa asing dengan dirinya saat bernyanyi. Sebelum beranjak keluar, ia membenarkan letak selimut Yoongi dan berjalan keluar mengenakan kemejanya tadi yang ia letakkan di sofa. Ia menutup pintu dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju ke halaman belakang serta tidak lupa sebelum turun dari lantai dua, Jimin menitipkan Yoongi sebentar pada Seokjin yang sudah bertengger di balkon kuil.

Jimin memilih berjalan cepat menemui Morpheus yang dikenal dengan nama Junhyung. Junhyung sendiri adalah salah satu dewa yang berada dalam kuasa Park Jimin sebagai Penguasa Dunia Bawah. Meskipun di Dunia Bawah banyak berstatus sesama Dewa dengan Jimin, tapi semuanya mematuhi akan hierarki urutan kekuasaan dimana Dewa ataupun Dewi yang bertempat di Dunia Bawah menghormati Jimin sebagai Raja Kegelapan. Sebagai penguasa kegelapan tentu saja Jimin bersyukur bahwa Dewa dan Dewi Dunia Bawah mudah sadar diri akan setiap jabatannya jadi, Jimin tidak perlu bersusah-susah membuat mereka tunduk dalam kaki Jimin. Sebagai pemilik kegelapan, tentu saja Jimin gila akan kehormatan, ia serakah akan perhatian namun enggan memberikan kasih sayang secara Cuma-Cuma.

Jimin sengaja memanggil Junhyung untuk datang ke kuil Yoongi perihal menanyakan mengenai mimpi dan igauan Yoongi. Jimin panik dan menduga-duga mimpi itu hingga terpikirkan memanggil Morpheus sang Dewa mimpi.

Tanpa banyak sapaan, Jimin langsung menepuk bahu Junhyung dan membuat pria itu menengok waspada, dan betapa leganya ketika yang ditemui pria itu adalah Hades sendiri.

"Ada apa, Tuan?" Junhyung berucap dengan nama tegas dan diselingi senyum seringai di bibirnya.

"Junhyung hyung, kau adalah pengecualian bagiku, jangan terlalu formal memanggilku," Jimin membawa Junhyung duduk di bangku taman dan lanjut berkata, "lagipula kau sudah banyak membantuku, panggil saja Jimin. Ucapanku adalah perintah!" ucap Jimin dengan wajah datarnya sambil memandang kearah langit dan mendesah frustasi memikirkan keadaan Yoongi.

"Jadi kali ini kenapa?" Junhyung tahu jika Jimin memanggilnya mendesak seperti ini pasti ada suatu hal yang ia harus kerjakan dengan cekatan.

"Mimpi. Yoongi bermimpi buruk, bisakah kau menghentikannya?"

"Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" Junhyung mencoba menjalankan tugasnya dengan benar apalagi ia sudah mendengar desas-desus berita bahwa Yoongi adalah incaran hati Jimin dan melihat dari raut wajah Jimin tidak jauh-jauh dari rasa khawatir yang tergambar jelas dalam setiap guratan bahkan bahasa tubuhnya pun menggambarkan kecemasan.

Keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Yoongi, dan dahi Seokjin mengerut marah setelah mengetahui ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamar Yoongi namun Jimin segera menyela emosi Seokjin sebelum ibu Yoongi itu meledak dan menghancurkan suasana menjadi kacau, "Tenang, dia hanya membantu mimpi Yoongi. Percaya saja,"

Seokjin diam enggan untuk menanggapi dan memilih memusatkan atensinya pada Junhyung yang sedang memegang dahi Yoongi. Pria itu menerawang jauh dengan telapak tangannya dan melihat isi mimpi yang terus mengganggu Yoongi. Raut wajah Junhyung tetaplah datar tanpa ekspresi dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam. Selama pegangan tangan Junhyung mengembalikan mimpi Yoongi, ia hanya mengangguk saja dan sesekali mengerutkan kening. Hanya menghabiskan waktu selama lima menit yang Jimin hitung selama Junhyung mengusir mimpi buruk tersebut, dan beruntungnya keadaan Yoongi sudah stabil dengan napasnya yang kembali normal tanpa menggebu-gebu.

Junhyung menengok dan memandang lurus kearah mata kelam Jimin, mendesah kasar dengan guratan marah yang membawa napasnya sedikit menggebu, kata-kata Junhyung sedikit tercekat mengungkapkan kebenaran dari latar belakang mimpi Yoongi dan Junhyung merasa semua mimpi buruk menjadi kenyataan dalam dunia nyata. "Jimin, telah terjadi penghianatan,"

Sudah tengah malam saat Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya, badannya terasa linu dan pegal disekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening namun ia coba bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar saat perutnya berbunyi. Mata Yoongi menangkap visual nyata Jimin beserta ibunya yang sedang berbicara di kursi dekat balkon, dan sepertinya yang Yoongi tangkap dari raut keduanya bahwa keduanya sedang membicarakan masalah serius.

"Jimin, kenapa ada disini?" Yoongi bertanya dengan suara serak, mata coklatnya menyipit seraya menanyakan alasan kunjungan. "Karna kamu sakit," Jimin mengusak kepala Yoongi dengan gemas dan mengecek suhu tubuh Yoongi dengan tangannya, "Kau masih sakit meskipun demamnya sudah turun tapi harusnya kau tidak usah keluar kamar,"

Yoongi mencebikkan bibirnya mengerucut dan membalas Jimin dengan suara memelas, "Aku lapar!" Seokjin hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah anaknya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika Yoongi akan bersikap manja jika sedang sakit dan dia memilih turun kebawah untuk mengambil makanan dan tidak lupa meminta Jimin untuk mengantar Yoongi kembali ke kamar.

Jimin merangkul Yoongi untuk duduk di sofa kamar dan tangannya menangkup wajah Yoongi kemudian keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam, deru napas keduanya saling bertemu dalam satuan waktu yang menggebu. Kilauan gemerlap malam dengan taburan bintang tertangkap dikedua mata mereka, saling berbagi senyum yang ditutp oleh Jimin dengan ciuman lembut yang menempel dikedua bibir masing-masing. Ciuman penghantar ketenangan namun tersirat aliran listrik yang membuat keduanya tersentak dalam lautan kegembiraan. Kedua mata ikut terpecam menikmati ciuman yang beralih dengan hisapan lembut dan tarikan napas yang berderu nyaring mengikuti detak jantung keduanya yang bertalu kencang diantara kesunyian malam.

Aura keduanya menebarkan kesan panas namun tetap sejuk disaat bersamaan, aroma citrus yang bercampur dengan wangi mawar yang dibalut dengan dinginnya embun malam serta sehalus harum vanila yang begitu memenuhi dan menguasai indra penciuman keduanya.

Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi dengan hati-hati, menatap mata cantik Yoongi yang tersiram cahaya rembulan—begitu cantik. Jimin memuja dengan seluruh nyawanya dan memahan nama Yoongi dalam nadinya dan membawa setiap darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya penuh dengan setiap pujaan akan Min Yoongi. Sungguh, Jimin dimabuk asmara dan hanya menginginkan Yoongi dalam pelukannya meskipun ia sedikit khawatir untuk meminta Yoongi ikut dengannya bersama di dunia bawah.

"Yoongi, aku begitu mengagumimu, asal kau tahu saja," Yoongi tersenyum manis mendengar lantunan ucapan Jimin, Yoongi mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemeja Jimin, perasaan keduanya dirasa melayang di udara yang penuh dengan bunga dan keduanya sama-sama dimabuk cinta namun masih enggan untuk memiliki lebih dalam.

"Yoongi, Persefoneku yang kucintai, mau mengikat janji sehidup semati denganku?"

Jimin tersenyum begitu tulus dan mengusap helaian rambut Yoongi sambil memilih menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Yoongi dan berbisik, "Kita mulai semuanya dengan bersama, aku milikku seutuhnya Persefone, maukah?"

Yoongi mengangguk menjawab permintaan Jimin. Jimin yang merasakan pergerakan itu langsung memegang bahu Yoongi dan memandang Yoongi. "Sungguh? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, 'kan?" Yoongi mengusap dada Jimin dan menggerakan jari telunjuknya membuat gerakan acak di dada Jimin, "Kau tidak mimpi, Yang Mulia. Persefone memberikan hidupnya untuk Hades yang agung ini," Jimin menghambur dalam pelukan Yoongi dan memeluk erat calon pendamping tahtanya itu.

"Kita ke dunia bawah kalau kau sudah siap."

Yoongi tergugu, "Du–dunia bawah? Kenapa tidak disini saja?"

Jimin yang mendengar setiap perkataan Yoongi disertai dengan rasa gugup dengan bbercampur rasa takut memilih menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Tidak Yoongi, bagaimanapun aku harus melakukan ritual kita di istanaku kalau tidak namaku akan tercoreng sebagai Raja Penguasa Gelap. Mengertilah, sayang," Yoongi hanya mengaku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Semua ketakutan Yoongi, ia taruh dalam pundak seorang Park Jimin yang dengan sukarela memberikan seluruh kuasanya untuk mencintai Yoongi seumur hidup.

*

Sekuat tenaga Seokjin melarang pun ia hanya bisa menatap sendu manik mata Yoongi yang memandangnya penuh harap dan Seokjin yakin sekali bahwa segala upayanya akan menjadi usaha yang tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia memandang punggung pucat Yoongi yang ia tahu sekali bahwa punggung itu meski nampak kokoh dari luar namun di dalamnya hanya menampakkan kerapuhan yang melemahkan Yoongi belaka. Seokjin tersenyum saat Yoongi melambaikan tangannya dari atas kereta perang Jimin. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk anaknya beranjak dewasa dan memulai kehidupan berkeluarga meskipun itu dengan Jimin.

Disisi lain, hati Yoongi merasa sedih melihat kepedihan dalam raut wajah sang ibu. Genggaman tangan Jimin memberikannya kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk membantunya memilih jalan hidup yang ia inginkan. Kereta perang penguasa dunia bawah bergerak cepat, Yoongi merayap memeluk Jimin dengan kuat dan memilih menutup mata saat kuda-kuda itu menukik dengan cepat disetiap belokan tajam, membuat Yoongi menjerit sedangkan Jimin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyolnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berada di kereta perang yang mengudara, "Jimin jarak dari kuilku ke istanamu memang lama ya?" Jimin menjawab dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Tidak, aku memang sengaja memperlambat laju kuda-kuda manisku agar aku bisa mendapatkan pelukan cuma-Cuma darimu,"

Yoongi mendengus sebal dan memukul perut Jimin, "Kau selalu mencari kesempatan, dan kuda-kudamu tidak layak dipanggil manis melainkan menakutkan!"

"Bagiku mereka manis,"

Yoongi memajukan bibirnya mencemooh, "Jelek begitu dibilang manis! Sudah ayo cepat!"

Tangan Jimin mengusap seduktif kulit tangan Yoongi dan membuat pria manis itu bergetar kaget akan sengatan listrik yang terasa menjalar disekujur tubuhnya, "Kau sudah tidak sabar menikmati ritual kita, hm?"

"Memesum!" Jimin mendelik dan mencela perkataan Yoongi, "Hei, lebih mesum itu ayahmu sendiri yang selalu bersetubuh dengan siapa saja yang membangkitkan birahinya!"

"YA! Jangan hina ayahku, mesum-mesum begitu tetap saja aku bagian dari hasil pembuahannya dengan ibuku,"

Jimin mengecup singkat dahi Yoongi dan mengelus punggung tangan Yoongi yang mengerat di lingkaran sekitar perutnya, mata Yoongi terpejam takut saat sekilas melihat lalapan api berpendar disekitar kegelapan dan arwah-arwah nampak melayang mengudara. Hawa panas mulai meningkat saat kereta perang Jimin semakin melaju ke dalam "Yoongi, kita sudah masuk ke dunia bawah, mulai sekarang kau harus terbiasa,"

TBC


	8. Chapter 7 (Finally)

The Truth Untold

Chapter 7

(Finally)

Mitologi Yunani !AU

terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson

Hades x Persefone

•[Park Jimin x Min Yoongi]•

/...with.../

Hermes x Aphrodite

•[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]•

Zeus x Dementer

•[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin]•

BoysLove!

[warning]

mohon bijak dalam membaca, tidak untuk dibawah umur, resiko ditanggung sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih memeluk erat Yoongi dengan tangannya yang terus melingkupi tubuh putih itu. Sesekali mengendus harum feromon tubuh Yoongi dari celah ceruk leher pujaan hatinya. Sungguh wangi Yoongi membuat hasrat Jimin semakin meningkat dan sulit terkendali, sesuatu dibawah sana meminta untuk dijamah apalagi ketika suara desahan Yoongi lolos dengan mudah saat Jimin menjilat dan memberi tanda kepemilikan di leher putih Yoongi.

Jimin sungguh tidak tahan menahan godaan sebesar ini, maka tangannya perlahan mulai masuk ke dalam baju Yoongi, mengelusnya perlahan naik turun dengan gerakan halus namun sensual.

"Jim–stop!"

Jimin menggerutu kesal akan hentakan nada suara Yoongi, "Kenapa? Aku sudah tidak tahan untuk melegalkanmu untuk menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Yoongi mendesah kasar mendengar penjelasan Jimin, meski pria dihadapannya ini cukup keras kepala tapi Yoongi memaklumi sifat alamiah seorang Hades. Yoongi menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus rahang tegas Jimin. Naik turun dengan gerakan halus, teramat mendamba.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar, _huh,_ hormonmu sungguh luar biasa. Tapi satu yang mesti kau yakini Jim, meskipun kau belum menyentuhku namun seutuhnya aku tetap milikmu."

Yoongi tersenyum manis hingga menampilkan deretan gigi putih nan rapinya, membuat Jimin terpaku akan pesona lelaki dihadapannya ini, keindahan paras di wajah Yoongi membuat dirinya seakan selalu memuji dewa-dewi Olympus untuk mengucap syukur akan hadirnya Yoongi.

Bagi Jimin, Yoongi adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu meremukan dinding hatinya setelah mengalami kebekuan yang cukup lama, Jimin berhasil menemukan cintanya dan menetapkan hatinya pada lelaki berkulit pucat dihadapannya ini yang sekarang sedang berada dipelukannya, kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan erat menunggu hingga kereta kuda Jimin sampai di istana.

Semuanya tak luput dari pandangan mata setiap penghuni dunia bawah, mereka tahu bahwa hari ini akan datang dimana sang penguasa dunia bawah akan membawa mempelainya untuk memberikan singgasana itu pada pendampingnya. Setiap penghuni dunia bawah hanya diam namun merasakan euphoria kesenangan saat melihat sang Hades tersenyum bahagia, mungkin ini saatnya dunia bawah menata mata serta hati untuk mulai terbiasa bila disuguhkan dengan pemandangan pasangan yang saling memadu kasih.

"Hei, sudah sampai," ucap Jimin halus sambil mengusak rambut Yoongi lalu menegakan tubuhnya dan membimbing Yoongi untuk turun dari kereta perang itu. Yoongi hanya mengangguk saja dan menyambut uluran tangan Jimin sebagai ajakan untuk masuk bersama. Genggaman itu begitu kuat dan hangat yang memberikan rasa kenyamanan serta kebahagiaan.

Sebelum masuk ke istana megah milik Jimin, pria gagah itu berhenti berjalan yang membuat Yoongi bingung. Kemudian dengan seulas senyum mendayu, Jimin merapikan kemeja warna kelabu Yoongi yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya tadi yang tidak bisa menahan hormon untuk menjelajas setiap lekuk tubuh mulus Yoongi.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu berantakan begini," Jimin berkata sambil menatap kedua bola mata Yoongi, lalu menuntun pria manis itu ke dalam istana yang rupanya megah tak terkira.

Istana Jimin tidak perlu diragukan lagi, tampak depan istana itu begitu megah dengan disuguhi tiang beton penyangga yang besar di depan istana tersebut, ditambah aksen lampu hias yang tepasang manis di setiap tiang menambah kesan _luxury_ saat akan memasuki pintu utama istana.

Pintu istana terbuka secara otomatis saat keduanya telah sampai di depan daun pintu, pintu megah berbahan kayu mahogani terlihat kokoh dengan beberasa ukurian disekitar bagian pintu, Yoongi begitu mengagumi kediaman Jimin ini, wajahnya terposana dengan mata membulat setiap melihat ukiran-ukiran khas yang sulit untuk dibuat.

Olympus dan istana kebanggaan Hades tentu saja memiliki sisi yang berbeda, Olympus lebih mengutamakan keasrian sedangkan untuk istana seorang Hades sendiri, ia lebih mencintai kemewahan yang menunjukan akan kekayaan yang dimilikinya. Jimin adalah penguasa kekayaan yang sesungguhnya, seluruh hartanya tak pernah berhenti mengalir bahkan kekayaannya melampaui batas, tentu kekayaan manusia pendosa juga akan berakhir pada kantungnya sendiri.

Jimin tersenyum manis dan terselip rasa bangga di hatinya saat tahu bahwa Yoongi menyukai istananya, istana yang akan menjadi saksi cinta mereka. Jimin menggandeng Yoongi menaiki tangga besar yang menuju lantai dua, mengabaikan seluruh tatapan pelayan yang membungkuk menatap takjub akan keindahan Yoongi dan Jimin akan membiarkan seluruh bagian dunia bawah ramai akan kedatangan Ratu dunia bawah.

Jimin membawa calon _istri_ nya itu menuju kamar kebesarannya, kamar itu berada dipojok sebelah kanan tangga dengan lorong memanjang yang dihiasai penerangan lampu dinding yang begitu cantik, lagi-lagi Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum, Jimin tahu akan merawat kemewahan dan menatanya menjadi sesuatu yang bergaya seni tinggi.

Telak, Yoongi dibuat semakin jatuh hati pada pemilik sang kuasa kegelapan.

Kamar Jimin terkesan maskulin dengan kombinasi _elegant_ yang bercampur dengan sisi diri seorang Park Jimin. Wangi tubuh maskulin Jimin menyambut indra penciuman Yoongi, membuatnya tersenyum tipis menyusuri setiap lekuk kamar tersebut. Jimin hanya tersisa beberapa langkah dibelakang Yoongi, mengamati pria kesayangannya yang sedang tersenyum mengagumi kamarnya sendiri yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi kamar mereka berdua.

Udara di dunia bawah memanglah tidak diragukan lagi suhu panasnya, oleh sebab itu Jimin sudah berinisiatif meminta beberapa bawahannya untuk mengatur suhu istana sesuai seperti udara pada umumnya. Itu ia lakukan agar calon permaisurinya merasa nyaman dengan istana kediaman mereka. Jimin merasa bahagia karena akhirnya Yoongi bisa berada dalam genggaman tanggannya, sesuatu yang sulit dicapai namun pada akhirnya luluh.

Kadang ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya mencoba mengerti akan posisi Yoongi, menurunkan sedikit keegosian sisi yang dimiliki seorang Hades, menghadapi Yoongi yang manja haruslah dengan kepala dingin karna Yoongi sendiri adalah pribadi yang keras kepala, ingin pendapatnya didengar dengan baik tanpa dicela dan ingin seluruh perkataannya dimaklumi meskipun kadang Yoongi juga bisa bersikap dewasa untuk beberapa masalah serius namun untuk sekarang-sekarang ini, pria manis itu lebih sering bermanja-manja dengan dirinya yang membuat Jimin harus lapang dada untuk menerima setiap sikap kekanak-kanakan Yoongi.

Yoongi menoleh melihat Jimin hanya diam terpaku dibelakangnya, Yoongi menggapai bahu Jimin dan menggoyangkan lengan kekar Jimin dengan perlahan yang membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau tak mendengarkan aku bicara Jim,"

Jimin berpikir sebentar untuk mengolah ucapan yang ia ingin tuangkan dalam setiap kata. "Maaf sayang, aku melamun,"

Mata Yoongi garang, "Melamunkan gadis atau pria manis diluar sana?"

Jimin menyernyit mendengar nada kesal yang terucap dari bibir manis nan menggoda itu. "Loh? Pria manisku hanya satu dan itu kau. Min Yoongi, Persefone ku."

"Mulutmu pintar sekali mengumbar kata-kata manis." Yoongi mendengus dan memilih beranjak menuju tempat tidur _king size_ Jimin yang terselimuti dengan bahan sutra yang begitu lembut dan halus, terasa nyaman dan membuat Yoongi mengantuk saat kulitnya secara langsung menyentuh selimut tersebut.

Segera ia beranjak menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal empuk dan mengambil posisi tidur disebelah kiri. Jimin memutar matanya bosan namun terkekeh melihat sikap Yoongi, ia mengambil posisi disebelah kanan dan memeluk tubuh Yoongi. "Kau tak lupa kan kita harus melakukan _itu_?"

"Eumm..a-aku mengantuk Jim," Yoongi gugup dan merutuki nada suaranya sendiri yang terdengar bergetar ditambah tangan Jimin yang jahil mengusap perut datar Yoongi dari dalam bajunya.

"Tidak untuk sekarang, _Ratu_ ku."

Yoongi memberenggut, "Lelah," Yoongi berkata merenggek dengan bulu matanya nampak terlihat sayu dan bagi kedua mata Jimin, hal itu terlihat menggemaskan. Mata sejernih air milik kesayangan Jimin menatap memelas pada Jimin sambil tangannya mengusap bahu Jimin memberikan afeksi sebagai bentuk rayuan dan bujukan karena sejujurnya dia belum siap melakukan ritual itu, kata para Nimfa itu adalah yang terasa sakit dan membuat linu hingga berhari-hari jika parahnya.

Jimin terkekeh menanggapinya dan menjepit hidung lucu Yoongi dengan jemari tangannya, "Hey, jangan banyak alasan. Ayo aku sudah tidak sabar, jangan buat aku menunggu."

"Um–tapi aku takut," cicit Yoongi halus namun dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengar seorang Hades seperti setajam bilah pedang yang dapat mematikan. Pria bertubuh kekar dengan otot menggoda dan rahang yang begitu simetris mengusap jemari Yoongi dengan lembut dan menatap penuh puja pada kekasihnya tersebut. "Aku akan lakukan dengan lembut, percaya padaku, _okay_?"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk patuh dan mencoba untuk tidak menolak permintaan Jimin. Bisa dilihat dari mata cantiknya, bilah bibir Jimin tersenyum menang.

Perlahan tangan Jimin merambat memeluk posesif dengan sesekali memberi usapan turun naik pada punggung Yoongi, memberi afeksi tersendiri; kenyamanan. Jimin sudah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, membelai tengkuk Yoongi dan mengecup singkat daun telinga yang sudah memerah itu yang disambut dengan bahu gemetar Yoongi. Nyatanya, Jimin tahu ini adalah pertama kali untuk Yoongi maka ia akan melakukannya dengan kelembutan, ia enggan untuk menghancurkan Yoongi dalam sekali tikaman, ia tahu Yoongi pantas mendapatkan perlakuan yang hormat dan disajung.

"Kau tahu apa yang kubutuhkan Yoon?—dirimu, sekarang."

Jimin berbisik merdu di daun telinga Yoongi, memberikan sengatan listrik yang melimpuhkan setiap kerja saraf, membuatnya terbelenggu dan mulai tersulut hawa nafsu yang terpancar dari kuasa seorang Hades.

Yoongi meritih dalam ucapannya, berusaha terdengar tak terbawa suasana namun percuma, ia tergoda akan perlakuan manis nan menghanyutkan dari Jimin, apalagi sakit Jimin tanpa aba-aba menggigit daun telinganya dan menjilatnya dari atas hingga bawah. " _I know Jimin-h_ ," dan Jimin puas mendengar desahan itu keliar dari mulut manis Yoongi.

" _Shit_ , aku mengingkanmu—sangat!"

Tarikan tangan kekar Jimin membuat Yoongi tersentak kaget ditambah bibir tebal Jimin yang sudah menempel dengan bibir Yoongi, mata keduanya perlahan tertutup saat dirasa sama-sama terhanyut akan permainan yang mereka mainkan. Hisapan lembut membelai bibir tipis Yoongi yang dihadiahi desahan yang membuat setiap bagian tubuh Jimin bersemangat untuk terus menjamah Yoongi dan menjadikan pria manis itu seutuhnya menjadi miliknya.

Saliva keduanya meleleh disekitar dagu masing-masing, berfantasi liar melihat penampilan satu sama lain yang sama-sama ingin mengisi. Ciuman kedunya terlepas setelah berperang dengan menggunakan lidah keduanya, hembusan napas terengah menjadi saksi dua manusia itu menikmati kegiatan mereka.

Yoongi mengulas senyum saat Jimin memandangnya penuh kasih sayang, "Jimin, aku suka bagian yang tadi," gusi Yoongi terlihat begitu manis dan tawanya menjadj penyadar Jimin dari lamunan akan perkataan Yoongi.

"Kalau kau suka, kuberikan setiap hari bahkan setiap jam dan menitku akan tersita hanya untuk menyentuhmu, itu bukan masalah besar bagiku."

Yoongi mendengus geli mendengar ucapan Jimin dan memukul lengan suaminya itu. Semuanya tak luput dari penglihatan mata yang Jimin tangkap; senyum Yoongi, tawa Yoongi, bibir ranum Yoongi, pipi bersemu Yoongi dan tubuh menggoda Yoongi. Seluruhnya akan menjadi bagian dari alasan Jimin mencintai Yoongi. Ia terlalu jatuh pada cara Yoongi berekspresi. Bagi Jimin, Yoongi itu paket lengkap. Dewi cantik yang tidak bisa dikalahkan kecantikannya bahkan dengan Aphrodite sekalipun.

Deru menggebu meraung mengisi setiap inci udara yang ada, kuasa Jimin begitu mendominasi Yoongi yang sudah berada dibawahnya. Setiap helaian kain di tubuh keduanya sudah berceceran di lantai dan terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Keduanya polos bagaikan seorang bayi, terlebih penampilan Yoongi yang membuat Jimin tergugu dan tidak bisa berkata apapun karena Yoongi yang ada dihadapannya begitu indah.

Semu merah muda selalu terpancar dikedua pipi Yoongi, membuat Jimin gemas dan ingin segera memakan Yoongi. Kepala Yoongi menengadah saat lidah Jimin menyapu leher putihnya, menjilat lalu menghisap dan meninggalkan tanda keungan yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna kulit Yoongi.

" _Shh_ –Jimin- _h_.."

Alunan desahan Yoongi membuat gejolak libido Jimin semakin meningkat, tangannya kanannya sudah merayap meremas dada Yoongi dan mencubit gemas puting dada Yoongi yang sudah mengeras dan berwarna merah muda.

 _Ah Yoongi-ku begitu mudah terangsang_

Jejak saliva membasahi dada Yoongi ketika Jimin meraupnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menghisapnya kencang hingga membuat Yoongi tak tahan.

"Jimin- _h_..cukup. _Eum_ - _ah shit_ Jimin _ie_ , lagi!"

Tangan Yoongi ikut bergerak diselingi desahannya saat Jimin terus saja memakan habis tubuhnya dengan banyaknya tanda keunguan, jemari Yoongi telaten membuka setiap kancing dari kemeja yang Jimin kenakan, agak kesusahan memang karena faktor tubuh Jimin yang menindihnya.

"Hey, bangun, aku susah membuka bajumu," Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas melihat sikap agresif Jimin, pria yang berada diatas Yoongi sungguh-sungguh diliputi kabut napsu.

"Mmmh–kau sudah tak sabar?" ucap Jimin sambil mengerlingkan matanya menggoda dan dihadiahkan pukulan sayang di kepala pemilik dunia bawah itu.

"A _shhhh_ –Yoongi sayang, sakit!"

"Siapa suruh menggodaku!" bentakan Yoongi membuat Jimin tertawa dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

"Lihat, kepalaku sakit kena pukulan dari tanganmu, kalau orang lain melihat aku dipukul oleh mu, martabatku sebagai penguasa dunia bawah bisa-bisa hancur." Jimin mendengus sambil mengusap kepalanya yang masih berdenyut. Sungguh, pukulan Yoongi memang benar-benar sakit.

"Aku tak peduli!"

Bibir Yoongi ditekuk ke arah bawah dan hal itu menarik atensi Jimin yang segera meraup bibir ranum tersebut dan dibungkam dengan bibir tebal Jimin sendiri. Semuanya menyatu menjadi satu; rasa memiliki, kerinduan, kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang melebur dalam penyatuan mereka sebagai pasangan sehidup semati—tak ada yang berhianat.

"Jangan memulai untuk berdebat Yoon. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kita saling beradu argumen, yang sekarang harus kita lakukan adalah beradu kenikmatan."

Jimin menyeringai hingga rahangnya yang mencuat mengetat terselipkan keinginan mendalam yang disertai dominasi, membuat Yoongi terpana memandang setiap guratan yang ada di wajah Jimin.

" _Huh_ , ya maaf..."

"Selalu, aku selalu memaafkanmu karna aku tidak bisa membencimu seperti aku membenci diriku sendiri."

"Apa keahlian Hades adalah merayu?" Yoongi bergidik ngeri melihat setiap ucapan Jimin yang mulus keluar dari mulut pria iti, namun ia tidak bohong bahwa setiap ucapan dan rayuan itu di dengar olehnya maka hatinya tak bisa diam. Selalu bertalu cepat yang membuat dirinya harus meredam gejolak semu berwarna merah muncul di permukaa pipi Yoongi. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul di hati keduanya tapi dua orang dewa itu sama-sama tahu bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan.

"Tak usah kau pungkiri, kau menyukainya juga dan aku senang melihatnya. Setidaknya hati mu bisa terus bergetar dan aku bahagia mendengar setiap pacuan denyut yang menggebu itu."

Tubuh keduanya tanpa terasa sudah polos tak tercela, meninggalkan baju dan celana yang berserakan di lantai marmer. Tangan Jimin mengelus privasi milik Yoongi, menggenggamnya dan memijatnya perlahan. Desahan Yoongi yang menikmati permainan tangan Jimin membuat pria itu senang, semakin desahan Yoongi mengencang maka semakin cepat pula Jimin bermain.

"Jimin _hh_ — _please_ , jangan terus menggoda."

Beberapa tetes _cum_ keluar dari milik Yoongi, bibir Jimin segera mengulum kepemilikan Yoongi dan melakukannya keluar masuk dan mulut Jimin, membuat Yoongi selalu merintih kenikmatan akan sensasi lidah Jimin yang bermain begitu apik. Jelas, seorang Hades pasti sudah terampil dalam hal seperti ini.

Kini, lidah Jimin tepat berada di kuncup milik Yoongi—melakukan gerakan lidah yang memutar lalu mengecup dan menghisap cum yang belum keluar semuanya. Tangan kanan Jimin memompa bagian bawah milik Yoongi hingga terdengar desahan frustasi dan adik kecil Yoongi semakin membesar dan mengeras.

"Selesaikan! Jangan menggodaku terus!"

 _Uh_ , Yoonginya marah. Di mata Jimin hal itu terlihat _sexy_ sekaligus erotis. Maka tangannya menyentil puting dada sebelah kanan Yoongi yang masih mengeras.

"Mari kita selesaikan Yoon..."

Genggaman erat pada lengan kiri Jimin semakin mengencang ketika tiga jari Jimin bermain pada lubangnya, mengobrak-abrik seisinya dengan hujaman dan tikaman yang tiada henti membuat Yoongi meronta kenimatan.

Tidak. Yoongi belum pernah mengalami sensai seperti ini, ia tidak pernah mencumbu dirinya sendiri atau meski kadang miliknya tegang, tapi Yoongi pikir itu hal yang aneh maka ia tak pernah menyentuh miliknya layaknya seperti yang dilakukan Jimin. Tapi malam ini, di istana Jimin—Yoongi menyukainya.

"Jiminnnh perih— _awhh_..."

"Sabar sayang, aku sedang mempersiapkan dirimu."

"Persiapkan a--?"

— _euuhh_ _apah_? Jimin menusukkan jemarinya dalam dan berhasil mengenai _spot_ lubang Yoongi, cairan putih kental menggenang disekitar kelamin Yoongi dan mulai turun ke mengenai lubang pria manis itu hingga bagian paha dalam.

Pemandangan erotis yang harus Jimin ingat dan rekam dalam otak pintarnya.

Jimin mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lubang kepemilikan Yoongi dan menjilatnya bagaikan es krim yang seger meleleh jika tidak dihabiskan.

Manis. Jimin suka sensai itu, rasanya membuat setiap sel terdalam tubuh seorang Hades menguat dan memberikan sengatan listrik beribu-ribu volt membuatnya semakin ingin mencumbu Yoongi dan mengurungnya dalam kungkungan. Selamatnya untuk Jimin. Terdengar egois tapi biatlah sejatinya sifat Hades adalah seperti itu, selalu menginginkan sesuatu hanya teruntuk dirinya saja. Dan Jimin tak rela melepaskan Yoongi seumur hidup.

Yoongi pernah mendengar suara desahan Kim Seokjin—ibunya, mendesah tertatih bersama ayahnya. Ia pikir Kim Namjoon menyiksa Seokjin karena berbuat kesalahan fatal pada Olympus namun sekarang Yoongi mengerti akan arti dari desahan Seokjin tempo dulu. Desahan itu persis seperti desahan kenikmatan yang keluar dari mulutnya, rintihan memohon itu seperti suaranya yang meminta Jimin untuk memasukan milik pria gagah itu pada lubangnya. Sekarang, Yoongi mengerti betapa mendamba Seokjin jika tidak disentuh oleh ayahnya.

"Akh—sakit.."

Penis Jimin merangkak masuk ke dalam lubang Yoongi perlahan-lahan, Jimin juga sadar bagaimana memperlakukan Yoongi yang baru pertama kali melakukan penyatuan.

Yoongi menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan mencakar tubuh Jimin yang menjadi pacuannya berpegangan dan meluapkan segala emosi yang sedang terjadi dibagian bawahnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang mendobrak paksa sebuah pintu yang terkunci, darah segar keluar dari lubang Yoongi saat penis Jimin telah masuk seluruhnya.

"Hey, tenang Yoongi, ada aku disini. Ayo buka matamu dan lihat aku."

Ucapan Jimin bagaikan menyihir Yoongi dan membuatnya terpaksa membuka mata yang langsung bersitatap dengan mata kelam Jimin dan kemudian Yoongi dihujami dengan beribu ciuman kupu-kupu yang mendarat disekitar wajahnya. Berhenti lama pada bibir Yoongi yang membengkak dan mengulumnya sebentar.

"Jiminhh, ayo teruskan.."

Jimin tersenyum tulus, "Tentu. Bicaralah jika terlalu sakit maka aku akan berhenti."

Yoongi mengangguk patuh dan memilih terus memandang mata Jimin yang terus memandangya dengan tatapan memuja, hal itu tentu membuat keyakinan Yoongi bertambah dan Jimin perlahan memulai gerakannya. Tempo lambat sedang dimainkan, membuat lubang Yoongi merasa nyaman dan mengenal dengan penis Jimin.

Awalnya gerakan itu hanya sebuah sentuhan belaka dengan tempo lambat namun setelah dirasa desahan Yoongi semakin memuncak ditambah wajah Yoongi yang semakin memerah dengan penisnya yang kembali mencuat tegang; tiga hal itu membuat Jimin memainkan tempo cepat. Menghunus titik dalam Yoongi— _sweet spot_ Yoongi. Berkali-kali hujaman yang Jimin beri dan berkali-kali lipat pula suara rintihan yang menggelegar, pinggul Jimin semakin mendorong dalam penisnya dan tangannya menyangga bokong Yoongi agar penyatuan keduanya tidak terlepas.

Decitan ranjang tak terdengar, jelas sekali tempat tidur kualitas super. Sengaja Jimin pesan beberapa hari lalu demi kenyamanan Yoongi. Ia sudah memprediksi hal ini akan terjadi, mimpinya terwujud. Melihat bintangnya terbaring lemas dibawah dekapannya membuat Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya, hatinya berdegup cepat seperti ia lari berkilo-kilo meter namun nyatanya hanya Yoongi yang membuatnya seperti ini; mabuk kepayang. Tidak tertolong.

"Tidurlah, aku disini, aku yakin kau lelah.."

"Tentu saja, kau menginvasi tubuhnya hingga berjam-jam. Tubuhku terasa mati rasa." Yoongi mencebik sebar lalu memasukan kapalanya pada dekapan dada Jimin.

Jimin mengulum senyum dan mengecup singkat dahi Yoongi lalu berbisik, "Tapi kau menyukainya 'kan?"

"Berisik!"

Yoongi marah dan Jimin puas melihatnya dengan membalas mengejek, "Hey, bibirmu akan jatuh jika seperti itu terus, ayo tidur bayi Hades."

••••••••••

Hawa panas dunia bawah meredam pelupuk jiwa yang sedang memadu cinta, menuangnya dalam redup kehangatan yang membabi buta hingga menusuk tulang berbagi kebahagiaan, keduanya menjadi satu dalam nafas, menyalurkannya dengan luapan-luapan semu merah yang berhias di pipi keduanya tanda kemenangan akan besarnya cinta yang keduanya miliki. Terkadang diam dan hanya memandang bisa membuat jantung berpacu dengan cepat padahal itu hanua sebuah tatapan mata saja—namun cara kerjanya begitu dahsyat.

Tangan kekar Jimin merambat membelai lembut halus kulit seputih susu milik Yoongi, memberikan usapan lembut di pipi pemuda manis itu yang sudah resmi seutuhnya menjadi bagian dari kekelaman hidup seorang Hades, tapi seorang Persefone rela menyerahkan kehidupan cerahnya pada kegelapan sehitam Park Jimin. "Aku mengagumimu dengan segenap jiwaku, aku menyambutmu begitu lama untuk aku berada didalam mu."

Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya agar matanya tak bersibobrok dengan mata segelap malam milik Jimin. Yoongi begitu enggan menatap mata itu, mata itu yang membuatnya terhanyut dan terbawa arus hingga dirinya bisa digenggam oleh seorang Hades.

"Kamu lucu Yoongi, pipi mu memerah, matamu berbinar dan semuanya aku suka—segalanya."

Jimin berguling dan memeluk erat Yoongi, menciumi kepala dan kening Yoongi dengan bertubi-tubi kata cinta dan ucapan terimakasih yang terucap begitu halus. Denting jam bagi keduanya seakan melambat namun pada nyatanya tiap jarum jam yang bergerak menyatakan waktu berjalan seperti semestinya. Riukan semarak tawa mengawali hari keduanya sebagai pasangan sah, hal-hal kecil seperti ini membuat keduanya bahagia hanya karena berbagi kehangatan bersama.

"Mau turun?" Jimin memberikan gestur meliukkan badannya sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kebas karena tangan bagian kanannya digunakan sebagai bantal kepala Yoongi beberapa jam yang lalu. Bagi Jimin, itu bukanlah hal besar, selama Yoongi senang.

"Perutku lapar, tapi pantatku sakit." Yoongi mendengus dan menghela napas, membuat Jimin tertawa dibuatnya.

"Gendong, 'kan? Ayo naik," Jimin memposisikan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memberi instruksi Yoongi untuk naik ke atas punggungnya, dan pemuda manis itu menurut. Sesekali tangan Jimin meremas bokong Yoongi yang sukses mendapatkan pukulan telak di kepala Jimin akan ulah dari Yoongi. Jimin hanya meringis mengetahui kelakuan sedikit bar-bar istrinya.

"Jika bukan karna bokongku sakit, ingat, aku juga tidak mau digendong olehmu. Aku mandiri!"

"Ya, ya, ya..—kau mandiri, aku percaya itu."

"Hei, serius!" Yoongi mencubit perut Jimin yang membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit Yoon, kau tega sekali. Ayo pegangan, nanti jatuh dan aku tidak akan tanggung jawab jika bokongmu bertambah sakit." ancam Jimin sarkas.

" _Huh,_ salah sendiri ucapanmu seperti meledekku, aku kesal!"

Nada suara Yoongi menggerutu diikuti tangannya yang sudah kembali dikalungkan pada leher Jimin.

"Jangan macam-macam dan banyak alasan atau kau ku cekik!"

Bungkam. Jimin tidak jadi bicara dan beradu argumen dengan Yoongi padahal ia menyukai bagian dari menggoda istrinya itu. Jimin memilih diam saja dan mendengarkan Yoongi mengoceh sepuasnya selama memandikan Yoongi yang masih sulit bergerak faktor bokongnya. Jimin jadi merasa bersalah tapi senang disaat bersamaan; bisa memiliki Yoongi seutuhnya. Hanya untuk Jimin.

"Jimin!" Teriakan itu membuat atensinya teralih, ia mendengus kesal saat mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kau menyuruh Taehyung datang?" selidik Yoongi, ia malu jika harus secepat itu bertemu dengan dewa-dewa lainnya.

"Dia tanpa disuruh pun akan datang.."

Yoongi menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang sedang membasuh bagian bahunya, "Temani saja Taehyung, siapa tahu ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan padamu."

Jimin mengangguk lalu berkata dengan lembut, "Iya, setelah acara mandimu ini selesai."

Sarapan kali ini dihadiri dengan Taehyung yang berada di tengah-tengah meja makan. Tentu bagi Jimin itu adalah sebual kesialan, harusnya pagi pertama pernikahannya dinikmati dengan breakfast berdua dengan Yoongi tapi pria konyol pengantar pesan di Olympus itu mengacaukan semuanya. Mulai dari rencana Jimin yang ingin mengajak Yoongi sarapan di gunung menikmati matahari pagi berdama kereta kudanya atau pergi menjelajah perkebunan Yoongi sambil melihat Yoongi menyalurkan bakatnya dalam pertumbuhan setiap tanaman di ladang. Gagal sudah semuanya dan Jimin ingin sekali mengubur Taehyung hidup-hidup. Meskipun begitu, Jimin sayang Taehyung maka ia tak ingin rekan sesama dewa kesayangannua mati di tangannya.

"Hai Yoongi, lama tidak bertemu," Teahyung menyapa Yoongi dengan senyum kotaknya dan Jimin hanya bisa mendengus kecut melihat tingkah pria berhidung mancung itu.

"Taehyung, bagaimana kabar Jungkook?"

Taehyung membuka mulutnya dan memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi di meja makan, "Ah, Jungkook _ie_ sering sekali menanyaimu Yoongi hyung. Ia menitipkan salam saat aku ingin ke sini."

Mata Yoongi berbinar senang mendengarnya, "Ucapkan salamku juga untuknya ya, lain waktu aku akan berkunjung."

Disisi lain Jimin memandang interaksi keduanya dengan bosan dan sedikit rasa jengkel. Ingin marah tapi menahan agar tidak dihina posesif, ia juga gengsi jika harus berekspresi berlebihan. "Yoon, cepat selesaikan makannya. Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Dan Taehyung, ku tunggu kau di ruanganku." lalu Jimin berlalu meninggalkan keduanya memandang Jimin dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Yoongi hyung, Jimin cemburu denganku, maklumi saja ya. Dia malu mengatakan cemburu dan lagi dia tidak mau kau mengatainya suami yang posesif."

Taehyung tersenyum jahil meledek Yoongi yang salah tingkah, namun keduanya diam saat teriakan Jimin menggema begitu kencang dan dingin, "Taehyung, ke ruanganku sekarang!"

Pintu ruangan Jimin di buka dengan brutal oleh Taehyung dan pria itu tertawa terbahak melihay tingkah Jimin yang sudah seperti melihat pasangannya selingkuh; dingin, khawatir namun juga tersirat rasa sayang. Taehyung kagum akan Jimin yang bertekuk lutut dalam pelukan Yoongi, terlihat bahwa Jimin tak bisa melepaskan Yoongi dan Taehyung yakin jika Yoongi adalah harga mati untuk kepemilikan penguasa dunia bawah.

"Jangan tertawa idiot! Aku muak melihat senyum kotakmu itu, membuatku mual."

Taehyung berkedup lugu sambil duduk di sofa empuk yang terletak menghadap jendela besar menampilkan pemandangan dunia bawah dan itu terlihat menakjubkan jika dilihat dari ruangan Jimin. Entahlah, Taehyung tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, semuanya antara perpaduan tentang keindahan dan keburukan. Mengerikan namun juga luar biasa.

"Santai kawan, aku tidak ingin mencari ribut pada orang yang sedang kasmaran apalagi setelah orang tersebut membobol sarang pasangannya.."

Jimin mendesis, "Brengsek!"

"Jadi ada apa yang menyebabkanmu datang ke rumahku ini?" lanjut Jimin bertanya.

Taehyung berjalan menuju bar kecil yang berada di sudut ruangan dan mengambil satu botol wine kualitas terbaik dan meneguknya beberapa tenggak setelahnya Taehyung mulai bercerita.

"Aku curiga dengan Jung Hoseok, Apollo itu pergerakannya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Sulit ditebak seperti yang kau curigai."

Taehyung kembali meneguk wine dan mengambil beberapa botol stok kepunyaan Jimin, "Jim, ku minta ya hanya dua botol saja."

Jimin berjalan menuju jendela besar tanpa menjawab ucapan Taehyung. "Awasi si Hoseok itu, dia salah satu orang yang juga mengincar Yoongi. Ah sialan, kenapa banyak sekali yang mengidamkan Yoongi!" Jimin mengerang frustasi dan mengusak rambutnya kacau.

"Ya, termasuk aku—dulu." Sebelum jatuh pada pesona Jeon Jungkook, ia terpikat bagai laksana bintang memuju bulan hingga mengikuti pergerakannya setiap waktu maka seperti itu pulalah Taehyung beberapa tahun silam saat dirinya berusaha mengejar Yoongi. Tentu sebelum Jimin mengenal Yoongi, Jimin terlalu kuno untuk mengenal dunia luar tapi sialnya dia terkenal sebagai pria paling panas yang diminati baik oleh manusia biasa ataupun makhluk abadi seperti para Nimfa atau dewa-dewi.

"Beruntungnya Yoongi tidak jatuh cinta padamu, setidaknya Yoongi selamat dari kegilaanmu itu."

"Ha...terimakasih atas hinaan manismu Hades."

Alis Jimin menaik dan membalas Taehyung dengan wajah datar, "Tetap awasi Hoseok dan— _ah_ lihat juga tingkah Park Chanyeol. Dia menyebalkan!"

"Bayaran untukmu karna melakukan tugas darimu apa?"

 _Cih_ , seorang Hades diperas..

"Liburan bulan madu bersama Jungkook."

" _Deal._ "

Hentakan sepatu Taehyung bergema di ruangan megah Jimin dan memuat pria penguasa kematian menatap tanda tanya, "Ada apa lagi?

Dewa Hermes mendengus sambil menggaruk tengguknya, "Kirimkan aku uang, aku ingin berkunjung ke dunia manusia, aku ingin berbelanja."

"Cepat pergi dari istanaku! YA nanti ku kirimkan kau uang hingga dirimu sendiri bingung bagaimana cara menghabiskannya!" Jimin berteriak kencang dan memilih berkutat pada berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk tinggi di meja kayu mahogani itu.

"Tunggu saja permainan dariku, Park Jimin.."

Tbc

.

.

Happy Birthday untuk Kim Taehyung, kekasih dan kepemilikan Jeon Jungkook seorang.

 _We purple you, kim tae!_

ah ya makasih yg masih nunggu ff ini, semoga suka sama ceritanya para penggemar fantasi dan pendukung minyoon.


	9. Chapter 8 (I know)

The Truth Untold

Chapter 8

(I know)

Mitologi Yunani !AU

terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson

Hades x Persefone

•[Park Jimin x Min Yoongi]•

/...with.../

Hermes x Aphrodite

•[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]•

Zeus x Dementer

•[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin]•

BoysLove!

[warning]

mohon bijak dalam membaca, tidak untuk dibawah umur, resiko ditanggung sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya kebenaran tersimpan apik tanpa seorangpun tahu akan hal itu. Kebenaran yang selalu dipuja membawa dampak yang compang dalam suatu hubungan namun disisi lain kebenaran menjadi jalan penentu arah. Entah itu kebenaran yang baik ataupun buruk tetap saja semua harus berlandaskan kebenaran yang mutlak. Meskipun mulut tertutup bisu dan tak dapat menguarkan suara, kebenaran akan berada pada tempatnya berpijak, walau ia disembunyikan dalam dasar bumi pun pada akhirnya ia akan muncul dan menampakkan diri.

Park Jimin namanya yang terkenal beringas namun menggoda, sudah menjadi suami sah dari Min Yoongi yang kini masih elok bergelung dalam selimut sutra mahal kebanggaan Jimin. Selimut merah menyala dengan motif corak emas menambah betapa mahalnya semua kepunyaan Jimin.

Jimin tidak pernah menyangka jika ia telah jatuh seutuhnya kepada Yoongi, begitupun sebaliknya. Dua insan itu mabuk dirayu oleh yang namanya cinta meskipun suasana semakin memanas setiap harinya dengan keadaan Olympus yang makin memburuk. Bahkan suasana hati Kim Seokjin tak jauh berbeda dengan Kim Namjoon.

Buruk. Tak dapat diartikan.

Acara yang sudah Jimin atur semuanya kacau balau ketika Taehyung datang berkunjung tiba-tiba. Membuat suasana hatinya kacau merenung bagaimana menuntaskan masalah yang sedang dihadapi para Dewa serta Dewi. Ia enggan membuat Yoongi meracau sedih melihat setiap waktu kebun kebanggannya yang ada di sekitar wilayah barat Olympus berantakan karena ulah monster.

Memang monster-monster ini bermain belum terlalu jauh, hanya disekitar barat dan selatan Olympus tapi tentu hal itu dilakukan agar Olympus langsung melihat betapa kritisnya keadaan tersebut dan itu sebagai suatu ancaman yang membuat setiap orang untuk berwaspada.

Raut Jimin khawatir namun disela-selanya itu tersenyum simpul sambil matanya menyipit. Terlihat tulus dan menggumkan untuk dipandang.

"Pagi Jimin..." lengguhan Yoongi terdengar serak kehabisan suara, segera Jimin menyerahkan segelas air putih hangat yang sudah ia campurkan dengan amborsia yang berguna untuk menambah stamina dan kekuatan pada kaum-kaum mereka.

"Pagi Yoon, ayo segera mandi. Kita sarapan setelah itu aku akan mengajak dirimu pergi."

Yoongi bangun sekilas dan membulatkan matanya, "Kemana?"

"Apa ke Olympus?" tanya Yoongi lagi saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Jimin.

"Rahasia!"

Dan lemparan bantal mengenai bokong Jimin saat pria itu hendak berjalan keluar kamar.

Hirup pikuk dunia manusia dengan kepadatan yang terjadi di kota-kota besar membuat mata Yoongi membulat. Ia tidak mengangka bahwa keadaannya jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di pedesaan, selama beberapa saat setelah mereka sampai di Seoul, Jimin tidak habis-habisnya mencibir Yoongi yang terlihat seperti orang kuno dan ketinggalan zaman. Yoongi hanya diam membiarkan Jimin mencibirnya dan wajahnya bertekuk masam dan sinis, membuat Jimin memilih diam dan tersenyum tipis. Satu sisi yang kembali Jimin dapatkan yang belum pernah ia lihat dari Yoongi, sisi dinginnya saat sedang marah.

Jimin sedikit takut juga melihat sisi tersebut, ia hanya memilih diam dan mengikuti arah kaki Yoongi memimpin perjalanan sepanjang jalan di Sungai Han. Langkah kaki Yoongi itu tegas, matanya memancar ke arah kanan dan kiri sedangkan mulutnya masih mendumal protesan akan cibiran Jimin, ya padahal Jimin telah berhenti mengejek tapi tetap saja pria kesayangan Jimin masih marah.

Jimin mengikuti setiap langkah Yoongi dari belakang sambil menatap punggung kokoh itu, entahlah meskipun tubuh Yoongi terlihat bak pria sesungguhnya tapi bagi Jimin, Yoongi adalah pria rapuh dibalik setiap guratan urat tangannya, dibalik jemari panjangnya tersimpan telapak tangan yang halus bagaikan bayi. Telapak tangan itu yang sekarang rutin mengusap pucuk kepala Jimin.

Jimin memandang teduh suasana teduh sungai ditemani bersandar pada pagar besi kokoh yang terpasang disepanjang sungai dan berguna menjadi pembatas keselamatan. Jimin tahu bahwa ada banyak nyawa-nyawa yang menghuni neraka berasal dari sungai ini. Caranya, ya tentu saja bunuh diri dengan menceburkan diri dari jembatan. Manusia bodoh yang dikasih kehidupan tapi lebih memilih kehidupan menyedihkan di neraka, penuh dengan api kesakitan.

"Jimin, kau lihat apa sih?" tanya Yoongi dingin dan matanya masih mengarah pada derau air sungai yang mengalir stagnan.

"Tidak, aku hanya merasakan aura kematian saja."

Yoongi menyernyit dan mulat mengedarkan matanya. "Oh, wanita itu mungkin akan bunuh diri."

"Hmm, sebentar lagi aku akan melihat kematian untuk beribu kalinya secara live di dunia atas."

Jimin mengarahkan arah pandangnya menuju Yoongi yang masih teridam merenung melihat air sungai.

"Kenapa?" Jimin bertanya dengan suara lembut dan tangannya perlahan merapikan rambut Yoongi yang sedikit berantakan karena terbawa angin. Angin sore di sekitar Sungai memang terbilang cukup kencang, ya karena sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur pula.

Yoongi memandang datar Jimin dan matanya menyipit kemudia kembali menatap air yang lagi-lagi menjadi pemandangan favorit pria pucat itu.

Kemudian bersua, "Aku tak pernah tahu jika hanya melihat air akan setenang ini meskipun aku baru pertama kali menginjak dunia manusia yang begitu banyak hirup pikuk."

"Itulah kenapa aku mengajakmu Yoongi.."

"Itulah kenapa aku mengajakmu Yoongi.."

Lalu Jimin melanjutkan, "Aku sering mengunjungi kota, bahkan aku sempat ditawari menjadi model brand pakaian ternama. Tapi tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku tahu kodratku sebagai dewa."

Yoongi terkikik geli mendengar nada suara Jimin yang menggerutu lalu menepuk pundak Jimin sedikit kencang saat air mata dari bola mata cantik miliknya meluncur membasahi pipi.

"Sebegitu lucunya kah Persefone?"

"Ne, aku yakin kau ingin sekali menjadi modelnya 'kan? hahahaha"

Jimin mendelik masam, memang benar sih keinginan Jimin itu menjadi model, apalagi model majalah panas. Pasti mengundang decak kagum semua orang.

"Stop, kau tidak usah bermimpi jadi model panas."

Jimin menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Yoongi, "Aku hanya jadi model panas dirimu, tenang saja niatku menjadi model sudah pupus."

Bibir mengerucut lucu tapi delikan mata Yoongi membuat Jimin ciut namun lucu disaat bersamaan, lalu keduanya tertawa bersama menertawai kebodohan masing-masing dan akhirnya saling merangkul berpelukan erat dengan tangan Jimin yang melingkupi tubuh Yoongi dengan tekad untuk selalu melindungi lelaki manisnya ini. Yoongi seperti pemikat yang selalu bisa mengikat Jimin hingga dirinya benar-benar tak bisa berpindah hati.

Sekali lagi, pesona Min Yoongi sungguh luar biasa.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang..."

Jimin berbisik dengan hembusan napasnya yang menggebu dan menggelitik daun telinga Yoongi, "Aku cinta kamu, sangat cinta."

Waktu yang mereka nikmati berdua di perkotaan memang tidak banyak, hanya dihabiskan untuk menikmati pemandangan Seoul lalu melihat setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan pemghuni kota metropolitan serta menemani Jimin berbelanja yang berujung memaksa Yoongi untuk mencoba seluruh pakaian yang sesuai dengan keinginan pria itu.

Keinginan Yoongi untuk menolak permintaan suaminya memang sudah berada diubun-ubun namun semuanya gagal saat Jimin memohon beserta rayuan gombal yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi bahan tontonan para pegawai toko. Bahkan Yoongi sampai membesarkan matanya saat beberapa pelayan dengan terang-terangan melempar senyum malu pada mereka berdua. _Hell_ , Yoongi tidak tahan menjadi pusat perhatian.

••••••••••

"Kau memang cocok pakai gaun Yoon hahahaha"

"Bahagia sekali Hades!" Yoongi menajamkan matanya dan mencubit perut Jimin hingga pria itu mengaduh sakit hingga terdengar rintihan.

"–Aw! Sakit Yoon, masa menyiksa suami di depan umum. Cukup siksa suami mu di ranjang dan aku akan senang!"

Kesal. Kesal hingga menjadikan bahu Jimin lahan Yoongi untuk memukul bringas, "Mulutmu licin sekali, ingin ku cincang dan kuberikan pada anjing kepala tiga milikku!"

"Cerberus milikku sayang, sejak kapan anjing kesayanganku berpindah Tuan? Hmm.."

Yoongi mendesis tidak suka, "Buktinya mereka menurut padaku dan tak bisa jauh dariku jika di Istana."

"–Uh lucunya, bagaimana kalau kita punya anak? Buat anak mau nanti malam?"

"Tidak ada nanti malam, aku mau sekarang"

"Wow..tak kusangka kau menjadi agresif. _Turn on_ hanya membahas anak?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya dan hal itu membuat Yoongi sebal lalu dengan kasar menabrakan dahi putih mulus miliknya dengan dahi Jimin yang menimbulkan pria Park itu mengaduh sakit namun menapatkan _jackpot_ saat bibir Yoongi melahap habis bibir tebalnya.

 _Sial. Yoongi mendominasi._

Dengan sekali hentak, Jimin menyeret paksa Yoongi menuju _fitting room_ dan tak lupa mengeluarkan uang tutup mulut kepada pegawai toko hingga toko tersebut resmi di tutup selama dua jam. Pegawai toko tentu tersenyum senang dan membungkuk hormat sehingga mereka mendapatkan jatah untuk mangkir dari pekerjaan dan kemudian pegawai toko dengan tergesa pergi menininggalkan toko namun ada beberapa pegawai yang memilih diam di toko dengan bersantai tetapi memilih menjauh dari areal keintiman dua pria yang sedang berada diatas hormon.

Jimin dengan napas tersengkal akibat ulah Yoongi yang membabi buta terus melaksanakan serangan ciuman bertubi-tubi disekitar leher bahkan dadanya.

" _Shit_ _Persefone are you okay?"_

 _"Mm–yes my Lord, i'm okay."_

Jimin memutar otaknya dan berpikir ada yang salah dengan Yoongi karena tidak biasanya pria manis ini bersikap begitu hilang kendali. Biasanya diantara mereka berdua hanya Jimin yang paling tidak bisa menjaga birahi, tapi ini apa?...

" _Just quickie honey."_

" _No!_ aku menolak Jimin!"

Keras kepala Yoongi kembali, " _It's public space, are you sure babe?_

" _Sure, just ride me Jiminie."_

Masa bodoh lagipula semuanya sudah terlanjur dan Jimin menulikan pikiran, sejak kapan Hades menjadi perduli akan kondisi tempat lagipula ia hanya tinggal membunuh mereka yang dengan sengaja mengganggu acara keintiman mereka berdua.

••••••••••

Yoongi merengek sakit disekitar _but_ nya dan menyalahkan Jimin yang bermain dengan ganas tiada henti, hampir dua jam mereka bermain dan jika Yoongi tidak segera mendorong Jimin menjauh serta mengigit _kepemilikan_ Jimin maka pria itu tidak akan menyudahi kegiatan intim mereka.

"Aku kan sudah berteriak untuk selesai dan melanjutkannya nanti!" Yoongi merenggut dan tidak mau kalah dari Jimin.

"Jimin jangan seperti anak kecil, masa Yoongie gigit saja sudah kesakitan.."

Jimin geram dan baru berani buka suara, "Jelas aku marah, kau mengigut _aset_ ku. Lihat! dia sedikit berdarah karna ulahmu."

"Loh? Yoongie kan hanya mengigit kecil, salahkan saja _milikmu_ yang sensitif!"

Wajah Jimin memerah, amarahnya naik tapi sebisa mungkin ia tahan meskipun inginnya ia menghukum Yoongi.

"Aku suruh kau mengulum dan memanjakan _punyaku_ bukan digigit hingga berdarah!"

Yoongi malu sendiri dan sebenarnya ia menyadari kesalahannya cuma ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengaku bahwa dirinya salah. Bagi Yoongi, dirinya selalu benar dan kemudia Jimin adalah pihak yang selalu salah. Sudah Jimin bilang, Yoongi itu seperti perempuan cuma sayangnya ia pria yang punya belalai dan urat disekitar tangannya yang terlihat _cool_.

"Ya...maaf."

Yoongi menundukkan dirinya dihadapan _punya_ Jimin dan Yoongi memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang duduk meringis ngilu sambil memejamkan mata.

"Aw! Jangan disentuh seperti itu Yoon.."

Sejujurnya ia pun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa yang dialamj Jimin dan ia memilih untuk menurut saja, kasian Jimin. Tangannya perlahan dengan takut-takut mengelus _punya_ Jimin dari ujung hingga pangkal, Yoongi dapat merasakan kedutan yang secara berkala menjalar disekitar _aset_ Jimin.

"Uhm–ah terus Yoonie,"

Jimin mendesah nikmat saat Yoongi sedang bersimpuh di depannya dan kembali mengulum _adik_ Jimin. Lidah Yoongi yang memanjakan rasa sakitnya membuat Jimin semakin menekan kepala Yoongi lebih dalam meskipun Yoongi mendesis lirih karena Jimin beraninya mengambil kesempatan.

" _Finish. Pain! Pain go away from little Jiminie!"_

Uh, lucunya Jimin melihat Yoongi mengucapkan itu pada _adik_ kecil Jimin sambil diakhiri dengan kecupan hangat. Ah meskipun sakit Jimin senang diperlakukan manis meskipun harus berdebat dulu.

Lalu keduanya merapikan diri dan keluar dari _fitting room_ dengan Jimin yang jalan sedikit terpincang dan tersendat. "Jimin jalannya biasa saja, jangan _sok_ cari perhatian. Kau mengambil seluruh atensi wanita disini."

"Astaga, masih sakit Yoon. Tidak mungkin hanya dengan mantra-matra bohonganmu saja _punyaku_ langsung sempuh."

"Tapi, di normalkan saja jalannya bisa tidak _sih?"_

Jimin menengok ke arah Yoongi yang berada disampingnya lalu memandang kesekitar, ternyata memang benar banyak wanita yang memandang Jimin dengan pandangan berbagai macam; ada yang menggoda, terkikik geli ataupun mengira Jimin yang ditusuk. Untuk yang terakhir, Jimin ingin mencolok setiap mata wanita yang memandang dirinya sebagai posisi dibawah.

"Sayang, tunggu jalannya pelan-pelan. Kau harus mengecup _adikku_ di Istana."

Wajah Yoongi kosong, "Kau tidak ingat?"

"Ingat apa?" Jimin bertanya dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Semalam 'kan aku sudah bilang akan menginap di kuilku bersama Demeter!"

"Aish–Seokjin itu pasti memaksamu!"

"Dia ibuku idiot!"

"Kau memanggil seorang Hades dengan idiot?!"

Jawaban Yoongi tak kalah menyalak, "Iya, kenapa? Memangnya kau tidak suka, ha?"

"Aku bisa saja mengguyur dirimu dengan api neraka!"

"Lakukan saja kalau kau berani!"

Park Jimin memang harus banyak belajar untuk bersabar menghadapi seorang Persefone yang keras kepala, dingin tapi anehnya kenapa bisa Jimin jatuh cinta dan tunduk begitu saja. Dan mengenai perkataannya tentang mengguyur Yoongi dengan api neraka, tentu saja Jimin tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia terlalu sayang dan tidak mau melihat Yoongi mengalami sakit apalagi dikarenakan dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berdua telah sampai di pinggir hitan Seoul dan beranjak naik menuju kereta kudu kebanggaan Hades yang dengan setia menunggu mereka menghabiskan waktu di Seoul.

Yoongi juga sudah mulai terbiasa menaiki kuda peliharaan Jimin dengan ide Jimin mendekatkan dirinya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan mengusap-usap kepala serta badan kuda tersebut, sehingga kuda spesial Hades sudah mengenali bau tubuh Yoongi bahkan sudah menurut akan perintah Yoongi cuma hanya dirinya saja yang tidak berani memegang kendali dalam menunggangi kereta kuda tersebut dan memilih mengapit tangannya pada lengan Jimin.

Kecepatan kereta kuda mengalahkan setiap transportasi yang ada, bahkan Yoongi sekarang sudah sampai di kuilnya dengan Seokjin yang merentangkan tangan seperti akan memeluk anak kesayangannya itu.

"Aku belum memberimu hadiah, kau mau apa?"

"Apa beberapa _paper bag_ pakaian yang kau beli tadi bukan kau anggap hadiah?"

Jimin tertawa, "Bukan, aku ingin memberimu yang lebih istimewa. Ah, cepatlah pulang jangan terbawa pengaruh oleh Seokjin."

"Hey, dia ibukku."

"Baiklah, hati-hati. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia bawah dengan lama."

Kecupan di dahi penghantar salam perpisahan keduanya.

••••••••••

"Jungkokie, ada disini juga?"

"Iya tadi ia yang mengantarkan ibu dan dia juga mau bertemu denganmu, ingin memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun katanya dan ingin dipilihkan bunga."

"Bunga?"

"Tidak usah tanya ibu, kau tanyakan saja pada Jungkook di kamarmu."

Pria bermata indah dan kulitnya seputih susu itu melangkah tergesa menuju kamarnya. Ia rindu Jungkook, tanpa ragu ia berlari kencang dan memeluk Jungkook dari belakang. Yoongi berpikir masa bodoh menanggalkan sikap _cool_ nya. _Toh,_ Jungkook mengerti lagipula Yoongi sendiri tidak tahu akan dirinya yang sekarang sedikit manja dari biasanya. Inginnya ia mendapatkan perhatian lebih meskipun dulu ia menolak mentah-mentah wujud perhatian setiap orang.

Entahlah, mungkin nanti ia akan cerita dengan Jimin. Itupun kalau ingat.

"Selamat ulang tahun Yoongi hyung, hadiahnya dibuka nanti ya."

"Terimakasih Jungkookie!" senyum kebanggaan Yoongi berkibar menampilkan gusi merah mudanya.

"Lalu kata ibuku kau ingin bunga?" Yoongi bertanya sambil mengitari tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya disebelah kiri dari arah pintu, ia rindu wangi Jimin makanya ia memilih untuk berbaring ditempat biasa Jimin terlelap.

" _Ne,_ boleh pilihkan aku bunga untuk menghias kamarku. Akhir-akhir ini Taehyung hyung sering menebarkan bau yang membuatku pusing. Aku jadi kesal!"

Wajah Jungkook merenggut sebal dan Yoongi melihat kelakuan anak itu hanya tertawa lalu menuntut Jungkook menuju kebun belakang–tempat favorit Yoongi.

••••••••••

 _Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja._ Pikiran itu terlintas dalam kepala Jimin, otaknya seakan tersumbat saat merasakan hawa dunia bawah berubah semakin mencekam dan Jimin tahu bahwa ada yang tidak beres dan semuanya terjadi dalam daerah kekuasaannya.

Giginya menggerit dan sesekali bergelatuk, urat lehernya nampak muncul dengan tekanan darah memuncak, pandangan matanya sudah tidak wajah–berubah merah pekat sepekat darah. Bahkan napas nya ikut memberat seiring setiap langkah yang dipijaki.

Jackson selaku tangan kanan Jimin mendekat dan memberitahu keadaan sebenarnya yang terjadi selama beberapa jam kebelakangan. Delikan Jimin mematikan dan sebenarnya membuat Jackson pun takut oleh aura yang dikeluarkan. Leher Jackson terasa tercekik sesak selama berada di dalam ruangan bersama Jimin.

"Mereka berniat kabur?" tanya Jimin sangsi dengan nada memberat dan setiap hembusannya membuat Jackson langsung otomatis mengangguk.

"Mereka memberontak di Tartarus dan sebagian lagi ada yang sampai mencapai dataran hingga beberapa pengawal menenggelamkan mereka di Sungai Flegethon.." ujar Jackson dengan lugas dalam sekali tarikan napas.

"Kita kesana, aku ingin melihat situasi dan bersiaplah kita akan berpesta."

Ya benar, seperti apa yang Jimin katakan. Mareka berpesta–pesta darah dengan rintihan. Tubuh beberapa monster beserta Titan sudah compang-camping dengan keadaan mengenaskan, bahkan wajah Jimin beberapa kali terkena cipratan darah sialan. Entahlah, Jimin ingin segera kembali ke Istana dan ingin cepat-cepat membasuh wajahnya.

Sungguh menjijikan.

Ada sebagian rasa bersyukur ketika beberapa jam yang lalu ia mengajak Yoongi pergi keluar dan setidaknya ia tidak menyesal pada Seokjin yang memaksa Yoongi untuk pulang ke kuil. Ya setidaknya Yoongi tidak melihat pertempuran yang terjadi. Mungkin Yoongi akan mual jika melihat banyak tubuh monster berceceran dimana-mana selain Istana mereka–Jimin memastikan area itu bersih.

Berita mengenai Tartarus yang mengalami pemberontakan sudah tersebar dan santer diperbincangkan para dewa serta dewi. Apalagi kabar itu diperkuat dengan kedatangan Namjoon beserta Taehyung menuju Istana Jimin. Keduanya sudah datang semenjak keadaan masih kacau namun kekerasan kepala Jimin menyebabkan mereka berdua tidak mendapat izin untuk masuk ke dunia bawah.

Seperti biasa, tabiat Jimin adalah ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dalam lingkup daerah kekuasaannya. Ia mempertahankan harga diri selama ia kuat menangani pergolakan musuh maka semuanya akan aman.

"Keras kepala seperti biasa." Taehyung menyahuti dengan nada menyindir serta diiringi tawa geli Namjoon melihat kelakuan Jimin yang selalu susah menerima bantuan.

Mendengus parau lalu Jimin mendudukan dirinya di kursi kebanggaan dengan jubah kepemilikannya yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya. "Aku bisa menanganinya."

"Ah Namjoon tenang saja, kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa Yoongi ada di kuil."

Menunjukkan senyumnya, Namjoon memilih melihat keadaan Istana yang masih utuh tak bercela seperti bagian dunia bawah lainnya yang sedikit porak-poranda.

"Seokjin sudah kuberitahu untuk lebih siaga. Tenang saja."

"Aku percaya."

Taehyung berdehem sebagai tanda untuk memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi, "Baiklah, mari kita menebak apa maunya para Titan sialan itu."

"Ucapan yang bagus." – _untuk seseorang yang sudah tahu akan keadaan sebenarnya._

 _ **Tbc.**_

 _ **Maaf update lama. Karna banyak alasan; mood swing, ide mentok lalu sibuk jadi cuma bisa berperan sebagai pembaca.**_

 _ **and happy birthday Yoongi.**_


	10. Chapter 9 (Everything will be okay)

The Truth Untold

Chapter 9

(Everything will be okay)

Mitologi Yunani !AU

terinspirasi dari Percy Jackson

Hades x Persefone

•[Park Jimin x Min Yoongi]•

/...with.../

Hermes x Aphrodite

•[Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook]•

Zeus x Dementer

•[Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin]•

BoysLove!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Detak jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan dengan degupan yang selalu terasa mendebarkan. Sore itu, Seokjin memberanikan diri untuk memberitahu Yoongi akan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Jiminnya sekarat dengan luka di kepala pria itu yang mengakibatkan pria itu belum sadar.

Ada yang berkata jika seorang dewa tak akan terluka dengan mudah. Ya, itu benar adanya. Namun kesialan sedang menimpa dirinya ketika dengan biadabnya Park Chanyeol beserta kawanan monster menyerangnya saat ia terjebak oleh rencana busuk dewa tersebut yang sudah bekerja sama dengan para Titan.

Entah dimana celah ketika seorang dewa bisa saja menyebab keterpurukan jatuhnya Olympus. Jawabannya tentu adalah tahta. Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu dewa yang mudah tertebak melawan kekuasaan agung Olympus dan dengan jelas ia menentang dewa beserta dewi.

"Jimin?" Yoongi merasa dirinya gugup dan ada beberapa sengatan menyerang sekujur tubuhnya. Seokjin dengan gerakan cepat memapah Yoongi duduk di sofa ruang tamu kuil, cukup jauh jaraknya dari tempat Yoongi menumpu kakinya. Dengan dibantu oleh Jungkook, keduanya mencoba untuk tidak terlihat panik di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi adalah pribadi yang tenang tapi jika itu menyangkut orang yang disayanginya maka hal bodoh akan terjadi.

"Jungkook, tolong ambilkan amborsia yang berada di penyimpanan dekat taman. Disana terdapat beberapa botol lalu kau tuangkan ke mangkuk. Tolong ya.." Seokjin segera membuka kancing beberapa kancing baju Yoongi, wajahnya bertambah pucat dan matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, 'kan?" lirih Yoongi.

"Tentu, Namjoon sudah berada disana jadi kau tenang saja." Seokjin mengusap halus lengan Yoongi kemudian membawanya pada pelukan erat sambil berbisik menenangkan tentang Jimin yang akan baik-baik saja dan segera siuman.

"Tenanglah Yoongi-ya, semuanya kita hadapi bersama."

Yang dilihat Yoongi adalah tubuh dengan beberapa luka disekitar lengan serta wajah Jimin yang agak membiru namun kata Taehyung warnanya tidak sepekat beberapa jam lalu. Matanya masih tertutup setelah empat jam lalu sudah diobati oleh Hoseok, ya kepercayaan itu Namjoon berikan kepada Hoseok yang merupakan sang Apollo.

Tidak terbayang betapa kacaunya keadaan Hoseok juga saat melihat kondisi Jimin namun kesadarannya mengambil alih dan berupaya berkonsentrasi untuk mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya demi menyelamatkan kesayangan Yoongi.

Yoongi menghampiri ranjang tempat Jimin terbaring di kamar khusus milik Hades yang memang tersedia di Olympus semisal ketika pria itu menginap meskipun hal itu terdengar mustahil. Tubuh pria itu hanya berlapis selimut sutra saja dengan telanjang dada dan terdapat beberapa lembar daun _Centella asiatica_ yang menempel dibeberapa lokasi luka Jimin dan Hoseok mendapatkannya dari daerah Asia Tropik.

"Jimin mungkin akan bangun beberapa jam lagi jadi tunggu saja, tidak usah terlalu cemas." Namjoon berkata sambil menepuk punggung Yoongi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Yoongi bergumam mengerti dan semua orang yang ada di lokasi tersebut memilih meninggalkan pasangan itu berdua.

Menikmati kesunyian dalam Olympus yang terasa damai namun jika ditelusuri, seluruhnya panik.

Tentu, manusia tidak dapat melihat kekacauan yang terjadi di beberapa daerah seperti melihat raksasa mengamuk menghancurkan tanah, yang mereka lihat hanyalah guruh tanah terbelah ataupun pohon tumbang yang dirasa umurnya sudah cukup tua untuk berdiri tegak.

Keluhan banyak didengar dari setiap peri penjaga hutan serta laut, mereka mengeluh karena wilayahnya hancur dan mereka mengungsi sementara di tempat yang sudah disetiakan oleh Kim Seokjin. Ya, meskipun tempatnya hanya berupa penginapan penampungan sementara namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup dibanding tidak memiliki tempat berlindung.

Penjagaan semakin diperketat dengan lambang siaga satu mejadi pernyataan bahwa sebenarnya Olympus benar-benar dalam masa bahaya, hal itu dilakukan beberapa menit lalu oleh Kim Namjoon meskipin ada beberapa dewa yang menentang tindakannya.

Katanya hal itu akan mengakibatkan kepanikan masal tapi Namjoon berpikir lebih baik menyatakan kejujuran agar semuanya juga dapat berwaspada dan saling berjaga.

Pasukan kiklops sudah dipersiapkan bersiaga dan beruntungnya kiklops sudah berada dipihak Olympus saat beberapa ratus tahun lalu dibebaskan oleh Namjoon saat perang besar terjadi juga melawan para Titan yang dipimpin oleh Kronos.

Hoseok datang melaporkan keadaan genting dimana para Titan mulai berkeliaraan menyeluruh serta ada beberapa yang laporan yang didapat dari tangan kanan Jimin bahwa tartarus mengamuk dan sedikit mengalami kekacauan. Hal ini diluar dugaan dimana keadaan Jimin tidak mendukung dan terbaring di Olympus.

Puncaknya Taehyung mengamuk saat Park Chanyeol datang ke Olympus. Pria itu tersenyum santai dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar hitam yang bisa ditebak bunga itu berasal dari taman bunga Olympus yang sakral.

"Untuk apa kau datang bajingan?" satu tonjokan mendarat di pipi mulus Chanyeol dan didaratkan oleh Taehyung.

"Mungkin melihat Jimin, lalu jika ia tidak bisa mengurus Yoongi ya serahkan saja padaku..."

"Sialan, pergi saja biadab! Kau pengkhianat yang harusnya sudah kuhabisi." ucapan Namjoon disertai hantaman pada perut Chanyeol yang menyebabkan pria itu jatuh tersungkur di depan gerbang Olympus.

Seluruh mata memandang mereka dengan pandangan bengis mengarah kepada Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha...tunggu saja pembalasanku berikutnya pintar!" lalu Chanyeol meludahkan darahnya yang terasa menggumpal di mulutnya. Seringaian tercekat dengan matanya yang menyiratkan perlawanan balasan.

"Tunggu permainanku selanjutnya. _Ah_ , sampaikan salamku untuk Yoongi."

Tak berapa lama seluruh mata menatap kebelakang saat mendengar suara serak dan berat berteriak memanggil Park Chanyeol dari atas tangga. Matanya menggebu-gebu penuh amarah dengan kilatan merah berpendar sempurna, perpampuran kemarahan Jimin.

Tangan Min Yoongi terkepal sempurna dengan urat di lehernya timbul tak menyaru, langkahnya semakin lebar melangkah saat berada di anak tangga terakhir lalu-

 _ **Bruk**_

Perut Chanyeol kena hantaman tinju Yoongi. Keras sekali hingga Chanyeol jatuh tengkurap dan mulutnya mengeluarkan ringisan tertatih. Bahkan untuk berdiri pun ia kesulitan sehingga ada beberapa yang mau mencoba membantu pria itu berdiri. Kasihan.

Hingga interupsi pria pucat, "Jika ada yang berani menyentuh pria brengsek itu untuk membantu bangun, habis kalian!"

Amarah Yoongi membumbung tinggi dan semuanya membiarkan Yoongi melampiaskan kesalnya dengan beberapa kali pukulan seperti di bagian wajah, kaki, serta perut Chanyeol.

Mengenaskan memang pas disandang dari tampilan pengkhianat Olympus.

"Y-yoon, _uhuk-_ tak apa ayo pukul aku lagi asal kau senang hehehe," tawa nyaring Chanyeol hanya ditanggapi decihan Yoongi sambil terakhir kali sebelum beranjak untuk masuk ke Olympus, Yoongi menendang kaki kanan Chanyeol lalu meludahi wajah pria itu dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kau layak mendapatkannya sialan!"

Lalu Yoongi meninggalkan keributan itu dan menyisakan Namjoon, Hoseok dan Taehyung bertepuk tangan melihat keganasan Min Yoongi jika sedang marah. Sepertinya kekuatan Jimin sudah menular pada Yoongi sendiri.

Layak disandang sebagai Ratu dunia bawah.

" _Ah_ , kau sudah sadar?"

Jimin mendengus mendengar celotehan Namjoon, "Seperti yang kau lihat, biru tidak mengurangi ketampananku."

Namjoon membiarkan sahutan Jimin dan ia beralih berjalan ke sisi kanan mengambil gelas dan membuka wine lalu menenggaknya tandas.

" _Wine_?"

"Sudah tau kenapa bertanya?"

Alis Jimin terangkat, "Bukan itu bodoh, kau tipe yang jarang minum _wine_ apalagi menghukum Dionysus hanya minum cola dan melarangnya minum wine kecuali disaat pesta saja!"

Wajah Namjoon mengerti lalu mengangguk aktif tanda paham raut Jimin itu sebenarnya mengejek dirinya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kepalaku sedang pening memikirkan situasi ini apalagi saat kau tumbang, rasanya seperti Olympus akan kalah saja."

"Tumbangku itu hanya pengalihan saja agar mereka merasa kalau aku kalah idiot! Itu memang taktikku."

"Tidak usah berkelit, anggap saja dirimu tidak ingin direndahkan." Namjoon berdecih kemudia memandang wujud Jimin dari ujung rambung hingga dasar kaki dan mengejek Jimin sambil menyenggol lengan pria itu yang mengakibatkan tubuh Jimin sedikit terhuyung ke depan dan tangan Jimin dengan sigap berpegangan pada pinggir meja keramik dapur.

Desisan Jimin menyebabkan Namjoon tertawa senang, ya setidaknya Namjoon mempunyai alasab balas dendam karena Jimin berhasil merebut hati anaknya.

"Tidak, rencanaku memang. Aku sengaja membiarkan mereka lengah lalu kita akan mengawasi langkah mereka,"

"Hm?" gumam Namjoon lalu menyahut lagi, "Rencana bodoh atau pintar?"

"Ya lebih pintar dari rencana Taehyung yang menyuruh kita membebaskan Tartarus secara besar-besaran.."

Tawa Namjoon menggelegar mendengar ide Taehyung, "Anak itu memang luar biasa. Lalu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Jimin menyibak rambutnya lalu tangannya mengelus rahangnya yang membiru, "Mungkin aku akan memaksa Yoongi menggantikan jabatanku sementara di dunia bawah."

Gebrakan meja terdengar dengan rautan wajah Namjoon yang menyuarakan pilihan tidak setuju. "Gila. Aku menolak!"

"Tapi sayangnya Yoongi menerima."

"Bagaimana bisa Yoongi menggantikan posisimu? Ha? Kau sudah kehilangan ide atau mengumpankan anakku?"

"Sudah aku bilang, kau belum tahu tentang Yoongi. Pria itu ganas, _uh_ , apalagi di ranjang,"

"Bagaimana bisa Yoongi menjadi penggantimu jika dia sanga kerjanya setiap hari adalah merawat perkebunan? Dia malas sekali untuk belajar bertarung."

"Hei Namjoon, kau bodoh atau memang dasarnya dungu? Aku menyuruh Yoongi untuk menggantikan kepemimpinanku tanpa berperang. Lagi pula anak buahku yang akan mengawasi dirinya jika ada pergerakan di dunia bawah."

"Tapi Yoongi jarang mengeluarkan kemarahannya, bahkan ia selalu menurut jika dilarang oleh Seokjin!" Namjoon menarik napas menahan desakan amarah yang membumnung, lidahnya seakan tercekat untuk menyumpahi Jimin yang memiliki rencana membiarkan Yoongi berada di kursi kepemimpinan yang cukup tinggi, ah bahkan sangat tinggi.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya sebelah lalu tersenyum kecut, "Bukankah itu berarti kesempatan untuk Yoongi menyuarakan amarahnya? Kupikir akan sangat menarik.."

Uluran tangan Namjoon beranjak menyentuh lengan Jimin, meremasnya cukup keras dan keduanya sama-sama melemparkan tatapan membunuh. Kedua bersaudara itu memang terkenal dengan berbeda pendapat yang cukup sering dan hingga Seokjin menengahi ketegangan keduanya barulah Namjoon menyerah dan melepaskan Jimin.

Rasanya Namjoon ingin menambah memar biru di rahang Jimin yang satunya lagi. Tapi ia sangat tahu bahwa Yoongi akan marah jika melihat ada luka tambah di wajah Jimin.

Dengan seenaknya pria itu melangkah meninggalkan Namjoon dengan geraman dan tangan tertahan yang Jimin tahu pasti pria itu ingin sekali menghabisi dirinya.

Langkahnya menuju ke arah labirin Olympus, ia tahu Yoongi disana menunggunya. Ya, Yoongi orang pertama yang menonjok perutnya meskipun secara cuma-cuma saat mendengarkan rencananya yang harus rela tumbang ditangan Chanyeol.

Pria manis itu sempat marah dan kembali merajuk dengan mendiamkan Jimin. Tentu Jimin tidak bisa didiamkan barang sedikit pun oleh Yoongi maka ia mengajukan perjanjian jika misi ini berhasil maka keinginan Yoongi apapun itu akan terkabul kecuali pergi dari sisi Jimin.

Hidup tanpa Yoongi itu tidak termasuk dalam rencana Jimin.

"Tidak dengan tinggal terpisah Yoon,"

Yoongi mengeram marah saat seenaknya Jimin membaca pikirannya, "Kutanya Yoon, memang kau bisa hidup tanpaku?"

"Hm, ya tidak." cicit Yoongi kecil tapi itu membuat Jimin tersenyum dan merengkuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan di pukul Yoongi sialan! Perutku masih sakit. Kenapa kau jadi kejam sih?"

"Langkah awal menjadi pengganti posisi dirimu. Lihat saja, aku akan lebih ganas dalam memimpin dibanding dirimu."

Jimin mengangguk saja lalu menghirup aroma Yoongi sebanyak-banyaknya di ceruk leher Yoongi yang kembali memabukkan Jimin dalam nuansa bahagia.

Keduanya lalu menjelajah labirin Olympus dalam keheningan, tidak ada yang mau membuka suara karena keduanya tahu afeksi masing-masing. Ada banyak hal yang keduanya sulit untuk ungkapkan akan perasaan satu sama lain, memilih diam tapi saling merasakan bahwa masing-masing saling membutuhkan.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia bersamaku Yoongi."

*

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengambil alih jabatan ini."

Seokjin menyahut dengan raut tidak bisa dibaca antara bangga anaknya sudah dewasa atau tidak rela Yoongi terjun dalam kelamnya hidup Jimin.

"Naiklah ke atas jika kau tidak bisa bertahan, biarkan si bangsat ini melanjutkan rencananya sendiri."

Jimin menyengir tidak bersalah, "Tenanglah mertuaku, anakku akan aman di wilayah kekuasaan. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa sadisnya Yoongi melebihi diriku."

"Ayo sayang, kereta kuda tungganganmu sudah di depan."

Yoongi sudah siap dengan setelah kemeja biru lautnya yang dibelikan Jimin tempo hari dengan celana bahan serta sepatu hitam mengkilap, dahinya pun dibiarkan tidak tertutupi dari helaian rambut. Penampilannya layak mendapat sanjungan, semuanya adalah ulah dari Jimin yang bangun pagi-pagi sekali demi menata penampilannya meskipun Yoongi memilih acuh dan tidak peduli. Biarlah Jimin melakukan hap sesukanya selama ia pensiun dan berdiam diri di Olympus demi menyempunyikan keadaan pria itu yang baik-baik saja.

"Aku mungkin akan sering keluar Olympus diam-diam bersama Taehyung atau Hoseok untuk menyelidiki rencana para Titan yang ingin membangkitkan Gaea."

Jimin mengusap pipi Yoongi dan menatapnya lama, mendalami perasaannya. "Nanti titipkan salamku pada yang lain, hati-hati dengan tartarus dan jangan tergoda dengan anak buahku yang tampan."

Yoongi lalu tersenyum mengejek, "Buat apa tergoda dengan bawahanmu jika aku saja bisa mendapatkan atasannya dan mengikatnya dalam pesonaku?" ucap Yoongi sambil alisnya di naik turunkan. Tingkah Yoongi ini membuat Jimin semakin jatuh cinta dan tidak rela berpisah jarak jauh.

Meski begitu ia harus tetap menjalankan rencana yang sedari awal sudah ia jalankan dan demi ketenangan Olympus yang semakin kacau.

"Jangan galak-galak sayang..."

"Tidak janji." lalu kereta Jimin melaju membawa Yoongi menuju dunia bawah untuk berganti kepemimpinan.

Setelah sesampainya Yoongi memasuki wilayah dunia bawah, hawa panas menusuk dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Kharon. Kharon adalah pendayung di dunia bawah. Ia yang membawa roh orang mati dengan perahunya menyebrangi sungai Akheron.

Kharon memiliki jenggot yang cukup panjang dengan hidung bengkok yang ketara sekali, ia mengenakan jubah merah dengan topi kerucut sebagai pelengkap dan tangan kirinya memegang dayung lalu tangan kanannya melambai tinggi ke atas sejajar demgan kepalanya lalu berteriak nyaring, "Yang Mulia, selamat datang kembali." dan dibalas oleh Yoongi dengan lambaian.

Yoongi lalu mengendarkan pemandangan di hadapannya dan ia melihat Jackson yang sudah menunggu di pelataran Istana. Kereta kuda pun melambatkan lajunya dan menukik kesebelah kanan dengan perlahan lalu bagian kaki kuda hitam Hades sudah menapak pada permukaan tanah dan Yoongi landas dengan selamat.

"Halo Yang Mulia!" ucap Jackson sambil membungkukan badannya dengan sempurna sebagai penghormatan pada atasannya. Lalu ia menggiring Yoongi menuju ke dalam Istana yang disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang dengan sigap melepaskan mantel emas Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan pelayan yang menyambutnya dengan baik, kedatangannya kembali seperti dirindukan dan ia merasa benar-benar dianggap oleh penghuni dunia bawah.

"Ah, jika kalian tidak tahu, aku yang akan menggantikan posisi Jimin. Jadi, jika ada kegaduhan atau apapun berkaitan dengan dunia bawah jangan segan-segan untuk melaporkan padaku. Sepenuhnya hak ada berada di tanganku. Jika ada yang melanggar siaplah kepala kalian ku penggal." Yoongi berujar tajam meskipun wajahnya tetap memancarkan senyum dan sesekali tertawa melihat wajah pucat bawahannya yang sedang membungkuk hormat saat Yoongi duduk di kursi singgasana Jimin.

"Tegakkan kepala kalian, tataplah mataku jika bicara. Aku bukanlah Jimin yang tidak suka dipandangi terus-menerus. Pria itu begitu gila hormat. Jadi santailah dan anggaplah kita berteman." helaan napas Yoongi menghembus, jujur peristiwa ini merupakan suatu hal yang benar-benar baru baginya. Ia tidak pernah mempimpin suatu kerajaan bahkan ia tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan orang-orang kaku dihadapannya yang rela menjilat kakinya hanya untuk seorang Min Yoongi.

Mungkin pernah hanya untuk pengabdi atau manusia yang meminta tolong kuasanya namun kuasa yang ia genggam sekarang ini begitu besar.

Ia bahkan memiliki kuasa terhadap kematian seseorang atau balas dendam pun nampak mudah bila ia lakukan.

Jantungnya berdebar, sebegitu besar kuasanya setelah menikah bersama Jimin. Tangannya mungusap ujung singgasana Jimin yang dipinggirnya terdapat pahatan naga emas berkilau dengan matanya yang terdapat batu saphire berwarna merah darah.

Memang sejujurnya kemewahan tertera langsung di seluruh Istana ini namun Yoongi sebelumnya tidak pernah begitu mengagumi dan setelah merasakan kursi emas ini, ia tahu akan indahnya dunia yang ia tempati meskipun ada hal yang harus dikorbankan seperti tidak bisa berkunjung sesering dulu pada Seokjin ataupun menikmati matahari bahkan sekedar bermain dengan Nimfa hutan.

"Laksanakanlah tugas yang tertunda. Selesaikan kekacauan arwah manusia yang mengamuk dan jika mereka tidak menurut berikan mereka hukuman cambuk atau suruh mereka berjalan mengelilingi padang duri tanpa alas kaki apapun."

"Laksanakan Yang Mulia!" tegas pelayan setia yang bertanggung-jawab dalam penugasan pembagian dosa arwah manusia.

"Dan untuk Jackson, tunggu aku setengah jam lagi, kita akan meninjau tartarus."

"Tapi, Yang Mulia Jimin berkata jika-"

Yoongi menyela, "Tanpa ada campur tangan Jimin! Aku tuanmu yang baru maka patuhilah."

Maka Jackson segera membungkuk dan pamit mengundurkan diri.

Yoongi mulai berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya dengan Jimin berada, menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum kecut menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar sendiri tanpa keberadaan Jimin. Rasanya Istana menjadi tempat yang sunyi seperti saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Istana.

Rasanya sesak.

Yoongi ingat saat pertamanya datang ke Istana ini, diculik oleh Jimin yang seenaknya menjadikan dirinya pendamping pria itu. Ia ingat saat ia menjerit takut melihat penyiksaan yang terjadi disekitar Istana atau bahakan ornamen tengkorak yang beberapa bagian memenuhi dinding. Ah mengingat dinding, tengkorak itu sudah dihilangkan oleh Jimin karna pria itu tahu bahwa dirinya tidak menyukainya. Lalu dinding itu dibiarkan kosong tanpa hiasan apapun.

Langkah Yoongi tepat sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Membuka kenop pintu perlahan dan dadanya terasa sesak oleh rindu. Feromon Jimin seakan menyerang aluran pernapasannya langsung, membuat tubuhnya seakan lemas meluruh dan ia segera berpegangan pada dinding kamar. Tampak dingin sekali karena sudah beberapa hari tidak dihuni.

Kamarnya tidak berubah sama sekali, masih rapi seperti saat ia dan Jimin meninggalkan kamar beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kemudian Yoongi berjalan pelan menuju ranjang dan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya posisi Jimin tertidur. Lalu menghirup bau khas tubuh Jimin secara rakus hingga paru-parunya seakan dipaksa bekerja menghirup secara menyeluruh bau Jimin yang tertinggal di selimut dan bantal Jimin.

Belum genap sehari saja Yoongi berpisah dengan Jimin dan rasanya ia begitu rindu. Tekadnya adalah melancarkan rencana Jimin serta menunjukkan bahwa Olympus tidak mudah tumpang dan itu artinya ia juga harus berani menampilkan sisi gelapnya dengan uluran kuasa Jimin yang sedang ia genggam.

Kaki gontainya mengarahkannya ke satu pintu yang terletak dengan meja nakas, ia membuka seluruh bajunya dan mulai bersyukur karena pelayan sudah menyiapkan air hangat dengan aroma mawar kesukaannya.

Tubuhnya ia rendam dalam _bath up_ yang sudah berisi busa. Namun pejaman matanya terbuka saat mendengar suara tawa yang begitu ciri khas dipendengarannya.

"Jimin?"

Wajah Jimin terpancar nyata dibiasan air yang seperti pelangi. Alat komunikasi dunia dewa, memang membutuhkan alat pengantar. Cara kerjanya adalah melemparkan satu koin Olympus berkeping emas pada wadah air lalu setelahnya hanya mengucapkan nama siapa yang ingin kita hubungi.

Ada beberapa tempat yang dilarang dalam pengiriman pesan tersebut seperti contohnya dunia bawah. Park Jimin melarang dan menolak panggilan komunikasi yang mengganggu privasinya tersebut dan untuk Namjoon sebagai Zeus hanya berupa pembatasan komunikasi dan orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa menghubungi Namjoon.

Memang, Jimin terkesan begitu selektif dan menutup diri apalagi setelah ia menikah dengan Yoongi.

"Lelah ya?"

Yoongi hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan Jimin lalu memilih memandang Jimin. "Kapan pulang?"

"Yoongi, hal itu sudah kita bicarakan. Jangan memaksaku, akupun berat..." helaan napas Jimin terdengar gusar.

"Iya iya, aku paham yang terjadi tapi tidak bisa mampir sebentar?"

Jimin tersenyum menanggapi, "Nanti kupikirkan ya. Bagaimana dengan aroma mawarnya? Suka?"

" _Ah_ ini jadi karena dirimu. Biasanya pelayan memakai aroma lavender dan aku kaget saat aroma mawar memenuhi kamar mandi." gusi Yoongi mengembang lucu membuat Jimin juga ikut tersenyum. Rasanya hati Jimin seakan diremas untuk kesekian kalinya melihat senyum manis Yoongi. Respirasi pernapasannya seakan berhenti bekerja bahkan otaknya membeku setiap mendapat pemandangan menyejukkan yang pandangan matanya tangkap.

Jimin ingin terus menguncinya dan menjadikan hal-hal manis itu menjadi bagian terindah dalam beratus tahun hidupnya. Ia suka Yoongi dengan segala hal yang terkesan alami.

"Selama berkuasa jangan memenggal kepala orang sembarangan Yoongi..." goda Jimin dengan matanya yang tenggelam dan berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

"Pasti Jackson sudah mengadu padamu ya? Dasar tidak bisa dipercaya..." bibir Yoongi mengerucut sebal mendengar godaan Jimin. Ternyata Jackson lebih cepat mengadukan dirinya pada Jimin.

"Aku yang mengambil kendali jadi kau diam saja, aku tidak menerima protes!"

"Baik Yang Mulia..."

Yoongi berteriak dan mencoba mengendalikan rona di pipinya, "Jimin diam atau tahtamu kuhancurkan!"

"Ancaman yang menakutkan hahahaha..."

Lalu Yoongi hanya diam menanggapi ucapain Jimin mengenai dunia bawah, membosankan dan bahkan Yoongi hampir tertidur karena Jimin terlalu banyak bicara. Ia seperti murid yang sedang diberikan pelajaran secara virtual. Menyebalkan, bukannya menghilangkan rindu tetapi rasanya Yoongi ingin menjambak rambut Jimin.

"Yoong _ie_ , hei sayang..." gumaman Yoongi terdengar dengan mata sayu yang memerah tanda bahwa Yoongi benar-benar tertidur selama sesi ceramah Jimin.

" _Saranghanda_..."

Perkataan Jimin begitu lembut tanpa ada tekanan apapun didalamnya. Ucapan yang terucap dari hati, sangat tulus. Jarak mata keduanya bertemu, ada luapan yang tidak dapat terlihat namun saling membuncah di hati kedunya. Terlihat dari gestur tubuh Yoongi yang lebih rileks hanya mendengar menyataan cinta Jimin, perkataan itu bagaikan mantra yang mengisi daya tahan tubuhnya, memberikan dorongan tersendiri akan makna kehidupan abadi yang keduanya jalani.

"Mungkin aku sering mengucapkan kata-kata cinta untukmu, tapi kata itu tidak akan pernah bosan keluar dari mulutku setiap pagi hingga menjelang malam untukmu."

Keduanya tersenyum dan mengakhiri panggilan ketika Yoongi teringat akan janjinya dengan Jackson.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf terlalu lama update karena aku juga jujur mengalami kendala ide dan mengaku kalo buat cerita mitologi gini susah bangeeeeeet. Meskipun memang dewi persephone aku ganti jd Yoongi yang seorang cowo ya. Trimakasih dukungannya.


End file.
